Agencia FHH
by Viola Fujino Shizuru
Summary: Las tres mas poderosas familias de Japón se unen cuando sus primogénitas construyen una organización de investigadores privados. F.H.H (Fujino, Himemiya, Hanazono) Shizuru, Chikane y Shizuma están a cargo de resolver el crimen de una estudiante de Fuuka ¿Què puede pasar cuando sus sentimientos se involucran con el trabajo?
1. Chapter 1

En el mundo de los negocios aceptar o rechazar un trabajo hace la diferencia entre el triunfo y el fracaso, sobre todo cuando las tres familias más poderosas de Japón se unen en una organización privada.

La familia Fujino, los cuales amasaron una gran fortuna durante generaciones desde Europa y América; la familia Himemiya, los más poderosos inversionistas y económicos del mercado, la familia Hanazono, los más poderosos políticos de todo Asia. Dejando con este legado a sus únicas primogénitas a cargo de los negocios familiares. Tres buenas amigas de la Universidad de Tokio dejan el estudio de lado para crear su propio futuro de renombre, una organización de Investigadores Privados llamada F.H.H (Fujino, Himemiya, Hanazono).

La cabeza visible de la organización de renombre es Shizuru Fujino; con 20 años es conocida en el negocio como un Tiburón, porque no hay presa que no escape al menos con una cicatriz de su paso. Chikane Himemiya es su mano derecha, la campeona Internacional de Tenis de campo y una hábil negociante. Shizuma Hanazono, el brazo izquierdo de Shizuru; la más osada de las participantes congresistas de Japón que ha logrado librar a F.H.H de más de un lío con el estado.

La oficina de F.H.H estaba en la mansión Himemiya, la cual Chikane había heredado hace un par de años, la misma mansión que durante sus años en la Universidad de Tokio usaron como residencia, ahora era el lugar de reunión de sur organización. Un caso llegó. Shizuru estaba archivando casos completados cuando Chikane entró.

-¿Algún pendiente, Chikane?

-Nos proponen un caso importante, es el pez gordo que esperábamos

Shizuru miró el archivo que Chikane trajo. Decía en letras rojas "Asesinato".

Shizuru sonrió.

-¿Puedes llamar a Shizuma? Esto es mejor discutirlo con alguien que sepa del tema

-Lo sé, pero anoche llegó a la madrugada, aún duerme

-Jajaja entiendo… Bueno, nos tomaremos la libertad de entrar en el asunto desde ya; tenemos a 3 chicas involucradas en este asunto, las 3 estudian en Fuuka… Bueno, regresaremos a Fuuka, ingresaremos como profesoras

-¿Qué te hace creer que dejarán a 3 chicas de apenas 20 años entrar de profesoras? Shizuma apenas y nos supera por un año, pero aún así sabes el nivel de dureza que tienen en Fuuka

-Que fuimos las mejores egresadas de la promoción de nuestro año- Sonrió ella al tiempo que marcaba el teléfono –Déjamelo a mi, tu hazle saber de esto a Shizuma. Nos regresamos a Fuuka

Chikane sonrió. Salió del estudio dirigiéndose a una habitación en el tercer piso de la mansión. Entró con libertad abriendo las cortinas. Una melena plateada se movió en dirección contraria a la luz.

-Buen día, Shizuma

-… Hola, Chikane… -Moduló cubriéndose la cara con la cobija

-Volveremos a Fuuka, Shizuru está tramitando el asunto

-¿Volver a Fuuka?- Shizuma alzó la cabeza -¿Volver a qué?

-Tenemos una misión MUY interesante- Chikane se sentó junto a ella –Asesinato

-¿En serio?- Los ojos verdes de Shizuma se abrieron súbitamente -¿Bueno y cuando empezamos?

-Como entremos a Fuuka, iremos de profesoras

-… ¿Profesoras?... Jajaja Shizuru lo hizo esta vez- Shizuma se levantó y estiró los brazos –Bueno… El tiempo en Fuuka fueron los mejores años que pude pasar, así que volver no será problema

-Es bueno saber que este trabajo te entusiasma… Desde Kaori… Bueno…

-Lo sé- Shizuma suspiró melancólicamente –Perdona, les he dado muchos problemas los últimos meses

-Tranquila, para eso están las amigas

-Si, pero ustedes son como mis hermanitas

-Eso es ofensivo jeje- Rio Chikane al oírla

-Iré a darme una ducha

Chikane salió de la habitación.

**000**

En un barrio medio de Japón cerca de Fuuka. Una mañana rutinaria se desarrollaba en casa de dos estudiantes de Fuuka.

La familia Kuga se había mudado desde América después de que Hiroshi dejó una farmacéutica. Saeko su esposa solo velaba por el cuidado de su familia. Natsuki era su única hija, una muchacha de 19 años del último año de Fuuka. Vivían con una chica más, también miembro de la familia; Nagisa Aoi. La familia de Nagisa había muerto en un accidente de avioneta hacía 3 años, y la familia Kuga la recibió amablemente puesto que Natsuki y ella fueron amigas desde la infancia.

Faltaban pocos minutos para el inicio de clases de Fuuka.

-Oye, Natsuki… Eo, Natsuki… ¡NAT-SU-KI!

-¡Yo no fui!- Natsuki cayó de la cama -… Ouch…

-Siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa ¡Más vale que te apresures hoy!

-Vale, vale, ya me voy a bañar…

Natsuki se levantó de mala gana sobándose los ojos.

Nagisa salió de la habitación y volvió a la mesa a terminar su desayuno.

-¿Ya despertó?- Preguntó Hirsohi

-… Define despertar- Dijo Nagisa en medio de un suspiro

-Cierto…

-¡Natsuki Kuga ven aquí en este instante!- Gritó Saeko desde la cocina -¡Como tenga que llevarlas de nuevo me matarán en el trabajo!

-Lo lamento, Saeko-sama- Dijo Nagisa tímidamente

-Oh no querida, no es por ti ¡Es esa condenada niña que me saca de quicio!

-¡Ya va, ya va!- Natsuki salió de la habitación con el cabello estilando agua y ajustándose la sudadera –No me tardé nada hoy ¿verdad?

-Más te vale- Le regañó Saeko entregándole el desayuno

-Ah Natsuki ¿Podemos ir con Himeko después de clases?

-¿Himeko?- Preguntó mientras comía a toda velocidad

-Si, ya sabes… Lo que ocurrió con su madre…

-Oh… -Natsuki se enserió –Ya recordé…

La madre de Himeko había sido hallada muerta en su casa hacía 3 días, el funeral había sido el día anterior, pero Himeko necesitaba apoyo por parte de su más cercana amiga, Nagisa. Natsuki la conocía también, pero no tanto como su Nagisa.

-Bueno… ¿Mamá, podemos ir?

-Pero claro, ahora más que nunca esa chica las necesita, si quieren quedarse con ella por mi está bien- Contestó Saeko

-Gracias, Saeko-sama- Sonrió Nagisa

-Nada de eso, haber si algún día Natsuki aprende a ser un poco más humana como tu

Natsuki miró detrás de sus hombros mientras bañaba un pan en mayonesa.

-… Y a comer como una… ¡Juraría que tuve un protozoo por como te metes todo en la boca!

-Míralo de otro modo Ma, mejor comer mayonesa que gastar en mujerzuelas

-Mujerzuelas… ¿Sabes? Ya me di a la idea de tus recurrentes relaciones con ese puñado de niñas de la escuela, pero no menciones la palabra "mujerzuelas" frente a mí

-¿Relaciones? ¿Cuáles relaciones?- Natsuki arqueó una ceja

-Habla de tu fan club del equipo de atletismo- Le dijo Nagisa

-Oh… Bueno, basta de eso, hay que ir a clases- Natsuki agarró su bolso –Nos vemos Ma, adiós Pa

-Adiós chicas- Contestó el sin quitar los ojos de su revista

Natsuki y Nagisa salieron de la casa. En el pórtico había aparcada una bicicleta. Natsuki subió al frente y Nagisa detrás de ella sobre los tachos de la rueda trasera.

-¿Ya lista?

Nagisa asintió.

Natsuki arrancó la bicicleta, la cual a una increíble velocidad despegó rumbo a Fuuka.

En pocos minutos Natsuki frenó frente a la entrada, Nagisa bajó sosteniendo las cosas de Natsuki en sus brazos.

-Espérame, si tu maestra te regaña diré que fue mi culpa

-De nuevo- Sonrió Nagisa

-Solo espérame

Natsuki condujo la bicicleta hacia detrás del parqueadero donde todos los estudiantes aparcaban sus bicicletas.

**000**

Un auto rojo estacionó en la calle del frente de Fuuka. De él salieron Shizuru, y Chikane, Shizuma se bajó del lado del volante.

-Fuuka no ha cambiado nada- Comentó Shizuma

-No debería, solo hemos estado lejos de aquí un par de años- Contestó Chikane

-Bueno, la directora nos citó a las 10- Shizuru miró su reloj –Faltan 10 minutos para eso ¿Qué les parece si echamos un ojo al lugar? Por los viejos tiempos

-Gran idea- Sonrió Shizuma

Las tres caminaron hacia la entrada.

Nagisa esperaba en la acerca contra el umbral del marco de la entrada.

-_¡Nagisa-chan!_

Nagisa volteó la cabeza. Una chica de cabello rubio largo venía corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Himeko!- Sonrió ella al verla

La rubia se detuvo frente a ella sosteniéndose en sus rodillas.

-Ahh… No sé como lo hace Natsuki, esto es complicado… -Suspiró recuperando el aliento

-Jajaja práctica, recuérdalo

-Claro- Sonrió la rubia -¿Almorzaremos hoy? Hice obento para las 3

-¿De verdad? ¡Claro!

De repente un revuelo entre los estudiantes que entraban llamó su atención. Se agrupaban en torno a un lugar junto a ellas.

-¿Qué pasará?- Preguntó Nagisa

-Creo que hay alguien ahí… No, son dos personas… ¿O tres?- Decía Himeko empinándose

Nagisa alcanzó a divisar una bella melena plateada asomándose desde la multitud, la gracia con la que el viento la meneaba, el brillo contrastante del sol en esos finos cabellos. "Un ángel" Pensó por un instante.

Himeko miraba la misma situación, solo unos mechones ligeros de cabello azuloso brillante, graciosamente danzando con el viento entre la multitud. Convino el pensamiento de Nagisa atribuyendo tal perfección a una encarnación divina.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Vamos ya 5 minutos tarde- Dijo Natsuki llegando –Hola Himeko

-¿Natsuki qué pasa ahí?- Señaló Nagisa

Natsuki volteó a ver.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber? ¡Vamos a llegar más tarde ahora!

Las haló de los brazos y las arrastró. Mientras corría volteó la cabeza un momento. Entre la multitud apenas se asomaban un par de piernas blancas asomarse sobre un par de botas hasta la pantorrilla. Tal perfección y esa aglomeración de gente, debía ser una modelo, una presentadora famosa o una celebridad.

Fueron recibidas con un castigo. Cargando cubos de agua en el pasillo por una hora en lo que la clase culminaba por tal tardanza.

-No pasaría esto si te despertaras a la hora que es- Dijo Nagisa

-¡Oye no me culpes a mi! A la próxima vente tu primero en la bicicleta, sabes que nada me cuesta correr… ¿Y tú, Himeko?

-Oh… es que me retrasé porque un abogado quiso que… firmara un testamento

La rubia agachó la cabeza, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Nagisa soltó los cubos y se puso junto a ella, le dio un reconfortante abrazo.

-Gracias, Nagisa-chan

-Hoy nos quedaremos contigo, Himeko-chan, hasta que te sientas algo mejor

-Jeje eso me alegra

-Ahh… por Dios… -Suspiró Natsuki al ver la escena –Faltan 40 minutos

-¡La directora!- Avisó Himeko

Nagisa se apresuró y agarró sus cubos nuevamente.

Con la directora venían tres personas más detrás. Ella sonreía y se veía radiantemente feliz, les enseñaba las aulas. Natsuki miró de reojo de abajo hacia arriba… Esas piernas, son las que vio antes.

-… Y este es el aula de último grado, el grupo 3- Señaló la directora

Las tres agacharon la cabeza. La directora las volteó a ver.

-Y esto ocurre cuando alguien tarda demasiado en llegar- Agregó a modo de regaño –Pero ustedes ya conocen la escuela ¿verdad?

Las tres asintieron.

-Kuga, Aoi, Kurusugawa

-¿Si, directora?- Contestó Natsuki

-Ellas serán sus maestras desde la próxima semana

Las 3 alzaron la cabeza. Nagisa clavó sus ojos en ese cabello plateado ondulado, salvajemente puesto sobre los hombros de esta esbelta alta mujer de ojos esmeralda. Piel pálida, una fascinante y perfecta sonrisa. La chica le sonrió igualmente.

Esta inocente niña pelirroja cautivó todos los sentidos de Shizuma, esa mirada encendida y brillante, un vuelco en su pecho apretó su corazón. Si había algo cercando a sentirse enamorado a primera vista, era esto. Shizuma clavó su mirada con la de Nagisa instantáneamente

Himeko alzó sus ojos violetas tímidamente hacia estas personas, avergonzada de que la primera impresión fuera un castigo en el pasillo cargando cubos de agua. Pero estos ojos azules no le permitieron ver más allá. Ahora sabía quien era la poseedora de tal cabello perfecto que vio antes. Una figura proporcionada y curvas bien puestas, un rostro perfecto y bello. "Sí, es un ángel"

Chikane miró fijamente esta rubia preciosa frente a sus ojos, esa mirada avergonzada y esas mejillas enrojecidas, esa figura de niña y esas manos delicadas, su corazón latió a mil por hora cada instante que la miró.

Natsuki alzó la mirada lentamente, nuevamente esas piernas esbeltas y perfectas, mientras subía encontró una cadera amplia, una cintura pequeña pero curvilínea, un pecho perfecto y sexi, unos hombros amplios… Y luego esos ojos escarlatas puestos en este perfecto lienzo, un rostro precioso con una sonrisa dibujada en esos labios tentadores.

Shizuru miró fijamente el cabello de Natsuki, aunque no tan brillante como el de Chikane, ese salvaje color y la caída sobre sus orejas la sedujo, la mirada clavada en ella, feroz pero tímida al mismo tiempo, una figura atlética y bien proporcionada detrás de esta sudadera.

La directora miró a lado y lado. Ese silencio mientras las tres tenían la mirada fija cada una en la otra.

-Y entonces… -Interrumpió el silencio

-Oh claro, disculpen. Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru –Shizuru hizo una leve reverencia

-Shizuma Hanazono- Dijo Shizuma imitando el gesto

-Chikane Himemiya- Chikane imitó el gesto también

-¿Y ustedes?- Les dijo la directora

-Oh… Aoi Nagisa- Dijo la pelirroja ligeramente sonrojada mirando a Shizuma

-Kurusugawa Himeko- La rubia sonrojada se inclinó ligeramente

-Kurusugawa… -Murmuró Chikane en voz baja mirando de reojo a Shizuma y a Shizuru

Ambas asintieron.

-¿Y tú?- Le preguntó Shizuru a Natsuki

-Oh… Kuga Natsuki- Dijo tímidamente

-Natsuki… Lindo nombre

-… Gracias… -Natsuki se sonrojó

-Bueno, ahora les enseñaré la enfermería, chicas, entren a clases ahora

-Gracias, directora- Dijeron al unísono

Shizuru, Chikane y Shizuma caminaron detrás de la mujer. Las 3 voltearon a ver sobre el hombro, Nagisa, Himeko y Natsuki hicieron lo mismo, por los últimos segundos que les quedaba hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

-… Es un ángel… -Murmuró Nagisa

-Lo sé… -Convino Himeko

-¿Natsuki?- Le llamó Nagisa

Natsuki estaba en silencio, su cara de impresión y ese sonrojo la delataba. Definitivamente había sido un encuentro impactante también para ella.

-Bueno… entremos a clases… -Les dijo a las 2

Las 3 entraron, no sin ese sentimiento de haber hallado lo inalcanzable en sus corazones.


	2. Chapter 2

La clase continuó normalmente hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Natsuki, Nagisa y Himeko acostumbraban a sentarse a la sombra de un roble con otros compañeros de clase; Tamao, Mako, Mai y Mikoto, y de vez en cuando se les unía Nao cuando no tenía nada más por hacer. Mako y Natsuki estaban juntas en el equipo de atletismo, Tamao y Himeko estaban en el coro de la escuela, mientras Mai y Mikoto se hicieron amigas de Natsuki desde que se conocían en la escuela.

-¿Ya conocieron las nuevas maestras?- Comentó Tamao –Dicen que son realmente bellas, y además que estudiaron aquí antes

-Bueno… si, algo así- Dijo Himeko sonriendo tímidamente –Himemiya-sama es… si, verdaderamente hermosa

-No como Hanazono-sama- Agregó Nagisa –Ella parece un ángel… ¿Viste ese cabello?

-¿Y tú, Natsuki? ¿No halagarás a Fujino-sama también?

Natsuki se sonrojó. Ciertamente pensaba en lo bella que era Shizuru.

-Bueno… Fujino-sama es… si, es bella

-_Ara, me alegra que pienses eso de mí_

Las 7 chicas voltearon la cabeza. Nada menos que las 3 chicas estaban ahí mirándolas.

-… ¡Oh, si que lo son!- Exclamó Mai sorprendida

-¿Podemos?- Preguntó Shizuma

Se refería a sentarse con ellas.

-Pero, ustedes… -Dijo Tamao mirando sus ropas

Shizuma usaba una un pantalón color beige y una camisa azul oscura de mangas largas, Chikane usaba solo una falda de pliegues color verde oscura y una camisa sin mangas color violeta con botas de cuero del mismo color de la camisa. Shizuru usaba una falda corta hasta mitad del muslo y una polera blanca con botas bajas.

-Vamos, la suciedad puede quitarse- Dijo Chikane –Pero la buena compañía no se puede remplazar

-… Cierto… -Dijo Himeko mirándola

-¿Puedo?- Le preguntó a Himeko

-Oh… si, claro- Himeko se hizo a un lado

-Nagisa-chan-Le llamó Shizuma -¿Podría sentarme junto a ti?

-Etto… si, claro!- Nagisa se apartó un poco dando lugar a Shizuma

Shizuru fue más directa y sin pedir consentimiento solo se sentó detrás de Natsuki, la peli azul al sentir el ligero tacto de Shizuru se sonrojó notablemente, se apartó un poco dando lugar a la castaña.

-… Bueno… ¡Ah si! Hablábamos de ustedes- Dijo Mako -¿Cuándo empezarán a darnos clases?

-En una semana- Contestó Shizuru

-Bueno, no es usual que estudiantes egresadas de Fuuka quieran regresar a dar clases a otras generaciones de estudiantes, pero estamos muy felices de tenerlas aquí- Agregó Tamao

-Y nosotras estamos felices de volver- Dijo Shizuma –Vemos que hermosas estudiantes están poniendo en alto el nombre de Fuuka, eso nos hace sentir orgullosas

-… ¿Y… que clases darán?- Preguntó Himeko mirando de reojo a Chikane

-Yo daré la clase de arco- Le contestó Chikane

-Yo me encargaré de la clase de música- Dijo Shizuma

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó Natsuki mirando a Shizuru

-Daré la clase de álgebra

-Oh mierda… -Natsuki suspiró

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Shizuru al ver la reacción

-Es que Natsuki va reprobando el curso por las bajas notas en álgebra- Dijo Mai sonriendo

-Oh, pero es una oportunidad de conocernos mejor entonces- Le dijo Shizuru –Yo puedo ser una muy buena tutora

Natsuki se sonrojó. Todo tipo de ideas y estereotipos pervertidos de tutoras privadas cruzaron su cabeza en un segundo.

-… Me… Me alegra…

-Bueno, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes- Dijo Chikane al ver su reloj –Nos veremos la otra semana, chicas

-Claro que si- Dijo Himeko sonriéndole

Chikane sonrió al ver la sonrisa dulce de Himeko sobre ella.

-Himeko ¿Podría pedirte algo?

-… ¿A mí?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí a una chica tan dulce como tú… Bueno, miento; nunca he conocido nadie como tú… ¿Quieres salir conmigo al terminar las clases?

Silencio total. Tamao, Mako, Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki y Nagisa quedaron boquiabiertas. Shizuma y Shizuru ya la conocían bien, pero aun así cierta impresión surcó sus rostros. Chikane no era de invitar a salir a nadie, ni a ellas mismas como amigas. Esta rubia debió causar una gran impresión en ella.

-… Yo… Himemiya-sama, yo…

-Solo Chikane ¿Quieres?- Pidió sonriéndole

-… Chikane-chan… Bueno, si- Contestó notablemente feliz

-Me haces feliz- Le dijo sonriendo –Te veré en la entrada cuando las clases terminen ¿De acuerdo?

-Oh… si…

-Bueno; iré a dejar nuestra carta de ingreso en Admisiones- Les dijo a Shizuru y Shizuma

-Te agradezco, Chikane- Le dijo Shizuru

Chikane se marchó.

-… Me… Me invitó a salir… ¿Es correcto haber aceptado? No lo pensé- Les preguntó a Shizuma y Shizuru

-No te invitó a salir como Maestra a Estudiante, solo como Chikane a Himeko- Le contestó Shizuma

-Ya veo…

-Debo decir que me sorprende, ella no invita a nadie a salir desde que hace 3 años su madre tuvo sus bodas de plata y quiso comprarle un helado jeje- Comentó Shizuru

-¿De verdad?

Shizuma y Shizuru asintieron.

-Entonces… ¿Qué acaso ella no es de las chicas que todos invitan a salir? Es que es… realmente… bella

-Bueno, recibe invitaciones y propuestas todo el tiempo, pero las rechaza; no es de darle su tiempo a desconocidos- Contestó Shizuma

-¡Mira la hora!- Dijo Mai al mirar el reloj de la torre de la capilla -¡A clases!

Mai agarró a Mikoto y la haló a clases. Tamao y Mako se pusieron en pie inmediatamente.

-¿No vienes Natsuki? Tenemos práctica- Le llamó Mako

-¡Oh, cierto!- Natsuki se puso de pie

-¿Tan pronto te vas, Natsuki?- Le preguntó Shizuru

-Eh… Bueno, tengo práctica de atletismo, es que estoy en el equipo de la escuela…

-Ya veo ¿Cuándo compites entonces?

-En un mes- Contestó Mako

-Bueno, iré a vitorearte en primer fila- Le dijo sonriendo

-… Bueno… gracias Fujino…

-Shizuru está bien

-Shizuru… vale, gracias… Bueno, nos vemos después

Natsuki corrió a gran velocidad detrás de Mako.

-Ahh… Bueno- Suspiró Shizuru viéndola irse –Alcanzaré a Chikane –Un gusto hablar con ustedes

-Igualmente- Le sonrió Tamao –Nagisa-chan, me adelantaré a entregar el informe de la semana pasada, te veo allá

-Oh bien, gracias Tamao-chan

Tamao se apresuró y volvió a clases. Nagisa no evaluó la situación hasta que se encontró a solas con Shizuma. La joven la miraba concentradamente con sus ojos color esmeralda sobre los suyos. Nagisa se sonrojó.

-Etto… Hanazono-sama, tengo que ir a clases

-Te dejaré con una condición –Shizuma tomó la mano de Nagisa –Si solo lo dejamos en Shizuma

-¿Shizuma-sama?

-Estará bien así al menos- Le contestó sonriendo

-Bien… Gracias

-Nagisa ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Oh… dime

-Bueno, es que… -Shizuma se sonrojó ligeramente -¿Te molestaría salir conmigo?

-¿Salir?- Nagisa se sonrojó

-Claro, igual que Chikane y Himeko

-Ya veo… pero, debes tener muchas cosas por hacer y yo solo soy…

-No pregunté quien eres, Nagisa… Me importa la chica tierna y dulce que veo en ti, es por eso que quiero conocerte

-… Ya veo, pero… Está bien –Nagisa asintió alegremente

-Que alegría –Shizuma apretó la mano de Nagisa -¿Después de clases?

-… Claro… -Nagisa la miraba embobada

-Bien, me tengo que ir, y tú debes ir a clases… Nos veremos más tarde

Nagisa se retiró antes que Shizuma. La chica de cabellos plateados suspiró al verla irse. Fue entonces que se dirigió a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, oficina en la que incluso antes de graduarse tomaron como lugar de encuentro y para tener algo de privacidad.

Efectivamente allí encontró a Shizuru y a Chikane.

-No fue difícil encontrar a Kurusugawa- Dijo Shizuru leyendo el expediente

-¿Fue por eso que la invitaste a salir?- Preguntó Shizuma

-Oh, eso… No, en realidad solo fue porque quiero conocerla mejor, pero podría indagar algo sobre el asunto

-¿Tu interesada en una colegiala? Vaya, Dios existe- Dijo Shizuma sonriendo

-Tu también invitaste a Nagisa- Le dijo Shizuru –Las vi desde lejos muy acarameladas y hasta tomadas de la mano

-Jeje no sé de que te burlas entonces- Le dijo Chikane

-Tienes que admitir que es una chica preciosa- Contestó Shizuma

-¿Y tu?- Le preguntó Chikane a Shizuru -¿Irás a vitorear a Natsuki?

Shizuru sonrió.

-Tiene un carácter muy difícil, eso se nota, pero ya la invitaré a tomarse un café… Bueno, en cuanto a nuestro trabajo, parece que estas 3 chicas son partes importantes del círculo de Himeko, por lo que no nos podemos apartar de ellas en lo posible… Por ahora, mantengámonos con ellas mientras averiguamos los detalles de lo ocurrido con la Sra. Kurusugawa, después veremos que conclusiones sacar

-¿Fingimos interés entonces? Porque eso no será difícil- Dijo Shizuma sonriendo

-Yo no tengo que fingir… En cierto modo creo que a Himeko la conozco de algún lugar

-Un destino romántico ¿eh?

-No te hagas Shizuma, la cara que tenías mirando a Nagisa era igual

-Bueno, ciertamente desde Kaori no me sentía así… me siento feliz

-Me alegra por las dos- Dijo Shizuru –Por ahora ustedes tengan sus citas, yo iré a ver la práctica de atletismo

-Jajaja algo me dice que tú tampoco fingirás, Shizuru- Le dijo Shizuma

-Haces bien en escuchar esa voz- Admitió Shizuru sonriendo

**000**

La práctica del equipo de atletismo se extendía casi hasta la hora de salida, por lo que incluso a las 5 de la tarde Natsuki y Tamao estaban en la cancha de atletismo corriendo alrededor.

Shizuru llegó en silencio y se sentó en las gradas en la barra de abajo y miró la situación. Mako y Natsuki iban a la par, en eso la castaña miró a un lado y vio a Shizuru.

-Oye, Fujino está mirándote

-¿Shizuru qué?

Natsuki tropezó y cayó al suelo. Mako regresó de inmediato y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… Bien… -Dijo sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa

-¿No te lastimaste?- Preguntó Shizuru acercándose

-Shizuru… -Natsuki se sonrojó –No, estoy bien ¡Ouch!

Natsuki se sostuvo su rodilla, tenía una raspadura del tamaño de una patata.

-Oh, eso se ve feo… -Dijo Tamao al verlo

-No te preocupes, vuelve a practicar, yo la llevaré a la enfermería

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Tamao

-Déjamelo a mi- Le contestó sonriendo –Natsuki apóyate en mi hombro

Natsuki se levantó y rodeó su brazo en el cuello de Shizuru, cojeando comenzó a caminar a la enfermería en compañía de Shizuru. A medida que caminaban, todas las miradas asesinas y de celos caían sobre Natsuki por tener tan cerca a tan bella mujer, después de todo, ninguna de las 3 celebridades había tardado mucho en hacer su fan club, y eso que solo llevaban unas horas en Fuuka.

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería, donde Yohko ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a las visitas de Natsuki.

-¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Te pegaron las matonas de Nagisa o te caíste de un árbol por bajar a Mikoto otra vez?

-Una raspadura nada más- Dijo Shizuru ayudándola a recostarse en la camilla –Corría y tropezó

-Ya veo- Yohko se sentó y miró la herida –Es superficial, pero toda la piel fue removida en esta parte… ¿Cómo a que velocidad ibas, Natsuki?

-No importa ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Nada de eso- Yohko mojó un algodón en alcohol –Te dolerá, pero así no se infectará

-Claro… -Natsuki echo la cabeza para atrás

Al sentir el alcohol en la herida apretó con fuerza la mano de Shizuru, la castaña sonrió. Ver esta Natsuki tan vulnerable y tratando de contener el dolor le resultaba adorable.

-Ya está- Dijo Yohko comenzando a vendar la herida –Más cuidado a la próxima

-Ya entendí… -Suspiró Natsuki

-Suerte que Shizuru estaba ahí para ayudarte

-¿La conoces, Yohko?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Claro, si estuve aquí cuando ella se graduó

-Jeje lo recuerdo bien, Yohko-sensei- Sonrió Shizuru -¿Cómo sigue Midori-sensei?

-Ah, ya sabes… Donde halla aventura, ahí estará ella…

-Típico de ella…

-¿No olvidan algo?- Interrumpió Natsuki

-¡Oh si!- Yohko terminó de vendar la rodilla de Natsuki –No te esfuerces mucho, te daré una carta de ausencia para las prácticas los siguientes 3 días

-Vale- Dijo Natsuki sentándose mientras veía su herida

-Bueno, esto es- Yohko le entregó la nota –Salúdame a Chikane y a Shizuma, Shizuru

-Pronto lo podrás hacer tú misma, seremos maestras temporalmente aquí- Contestó Shizuru

-¿En serio? Bueno, entonces ya nos veremos ¿no?

-Gracias por todo Yohko-sensei

Natsuki y Shizuru salieron de la enfermería.

-La próxima ten más cuidado Natsuki, tienes una piel hermosa, cuídala bien

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Shizuru miró el pasador que Natsuki llevaba en el llavero.

-¿Tienes bicicleta?

-Aja- Contestó Natsuki

-No puedes ir en bicicleta con esa rodilla así

-Ya me las apañaré, tranquila; pero gracias

-Siento que ha sido mi culpa lo de tu herida, por distraerte, así que Natsuki, yo las llevaré a ti y a tus amigas a casa.

-Shizuru yo…

-Nada de peros- Contestó Shizuru sonriendo –Déjame hacer esto por ti ¿Si?

-Ahh… -Natsuki sonrió –Bueno, gracias

Ambas caminaron hacia la salida de lado a lado. Mirabas iban y venían, pero nada concreto. Ya se venía de todos modos la cita de Nagisa con Shizuma y de Himeko con Chikane.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos!

Nagisa y Himeko halaban a Natsuki de cada brazo, mientras la chica a tumbos intentaba estabilizar el paso con su rodilla lastimada. Entonces lo vio. Llegando a la salida vio ese precioso auto negro azabache parqueado en calle del frente. Shizuru estaba de pie junto a la puerta del pasajero mirándola venir, sonreía. Esa sonrisa angelical y perfecta, esos ojos escarlatas, ese rostro perfecto y sobre todo... ese cuerpo tentador.

-O-Oigan yo me quedo aquí- Les dijo deteniéndose

-¿Qué no irás por tu bici?

-Oh... no... Shizuru me invitó a llevarme en su auto, por la herida- Natsuki señaló su rodilla

-Ya veo, entonces...

Nagisa volteó a ver a un lado. Shizuma estaba de pie frente a la acera esperándola, sonreía ampliamente. Y esa mirada color esmeralda por dentro la hacía derretir. Nagisa se sonrojó.

-Etto... oigan, Shizuma-sama está esperándome- Les dijo Nagisa –Pero las veré en la noche

-Oh... vale, entonces cuídate- Le dijo Natsuki

-¡No llegues muy tarde!- Le dijo Himeko viéndola alejarse

-_Shizuma la cuidará, no te preocupes_

Esa perfecta y armoniosa voz angelical. Himeko volteó sonrojada a mirar a una Chikane sonriente que la miraba desde detrás de sí.

-Y yo me encargaré de llevarte a casa sana y salva. ¿De acuerdo, Natsuki-san?

-Oh... si, vale- Contestó Natsuki

-Bien. ¿Nos vamos?

Chikane le ofreció su brazo a Himeko, de manera que caminara de lado con ella con su mano en el regazo de Chikane. La mano temblorosa de Himeko se posó en la posición y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

Natsuki suspiró. Pasó la calle para encontrarse de frente con Shizuru, quien abrió la puerta del pasajero y ofreció su mano. Natsuki miró detrás de su espalda, una fila de miradas de oído de estudiantes de todos los años las seguían a las 3.

-Bueno, entonces vamos

Natsuki subió al auto. Shizuru cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta, al subirse se detuvo en silencio por un momento.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Natsuki... ¿Quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo?

-... eh... bueno... –Natsuki se sonrojó

-Lo siento, no quiero ofenderte... Pero teniendo en cuenta que tus amigas estarán con Shizuma y Chikane, no veo mucho sentido a que te quedes sola en casa... ¿O prefieres que vaya contigo y pedimos algo para comer?

-Bueno... eso me suena mejor, no me gusta mucho la acumulación de personas

-Lo entiendo; bueno, entonces haremos una parada en un restaurante que conozco, compraremos unos videos y nos quedaremos en tu casa ¿De acuerdo?

-Eso suena mejor- Sonrió Natsuki se buena gana

-Perfecto- Shizuru encendió el auto y arrancó

**000**

-¿Te parece que comamos algo de comida Thai o solo comida china? Podemos pedir unos tacos o solo beber unos nevados- Propuso Shizuma mientras caminaba

-Oh, no quiero molestar, Shizuma-sama

-No es molestia, Nagisa, solo trato de hacerte feliz... ¿O prefieres que veamos una película?

Shizuma señaló el cine, estaba vacío a esas horas del día. Nagisa sonrió al ver el estreno de una película romántica en cartelera.

-Ya veo que quieres ver

Shizuma la agarró de la mano y caminaron hacia el cine.

Dentro después de comprar las boletas sacaron un par de hot dogs y una cubeta grande de palomitas con dos refrescos. Entraron a la sala, la cual estaba bastante vacía, a excepción de unas cuantas parejas en las filas del medio. Nagisa y Shizuma estaban en la última fila.

Entonces la pelirroja se percató... Las parejas venían a la fila trasera para tener privacidad... Pero Shizuma lucía tranquila y solo veía los tráiler antes de la película. Nagisa se sonrojó. Tomó su hot dog y le dio un par de mordidas.

-¿Te sientas mal, Nagisa?

-N-No, gracias- Nagisa dio una mordida más

-Oye, tienes algo- Le señaló Shizuma su mejilla

-Jeje no, ahí no... Déjame

Shizuma se acercó y posó sus labios en la mejilla de Nagisa. La pelirroja se sonrojó al sentir este gesto. Levemente la lengua de Shizuma se movió sobre su piel.

-Ya está- Dijo Shizuma- Era un resto de mostaza

-... Ah... ah... gracias... –Nagisa aún seguía en un estado de embobamiento increíble

-Comenzó la película- Le señaló Shizuma

-¡Oh! Claro, claro

Nagisa se concentró en la película.

**000**

Chikane y Himeko estaban sentadas en un café con vista al océano, solo hablaban. Hasta el momento la impresión de Himeko de Chikane era de una joven dulce, amable, hermosa y muy comprensiva. Era tan fácil hablar con ella, era tan fácil hacerle saber de su vida y estar feliz con ella que parecía que el tiempo más prolongado que pudieran tener no sería suficiente. Chikane la escuchaba manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios, también sentía este extraño palpitar irregular de su corazón, Himeko era la más perfecta creación que sus ojos podían haber apreciado jamás.

-… Y fue así como Natsuki-chan y Nagisa-chan nos conocimos- Terminó de contar Himeko

-Ya entiendo; son amigas muy valiosas para ti ¿verdad, Himeko?

-Claro que si… sin ellas, justo ahora no sé que sería de mí…

-¿Ocurre algo?

Himeko suspiró. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus manos temblaron.

-¿Himeko?

-… Mi madre…

Chikane no moduló. La razón por la que ella, Shizuru y Shizuma estaban involucradas en todo esto era realmente porque una fuente anónima les había pedido investigar todo acerca de la madre de Himeko, algo muy importante estaba desatándose detrás de este homicidio, algo que ellas debían descubrir. Aunque eso significara engañar a Himeko haciéndole creer que no sabía NADA sobre ella desde antes.

-Cuéntame…

-Solo… estaba ahí, pensé que dormía de cansancio… pero no vi que… que ella…

-Calma, calma- Chikane se puso en pie y la abrazó

Himeko dejó caer lágrimas desconsoladamente sobre Chikane. En sus brazos se sentía a salvo, se sentía protegida y no tenía miedo de mostrar a la Himeko que había escondido desde la tragedia.

-Debería estar en el funeral… pero no quiero recordarla así… quiero recordarla sonriendo cuando llegaba y decía "Himeko, la cena está en el horno, y preparé tu postre favorito"… pero ya no será así nunca más…

-Himeko… -Chikane la estrechó con fuerza –No estarás sola nunca si estoy a tu lado, porque no dejaré que nada te ocurra

-Pero… Chikane-chan, tú y yo solo… buena, de hoy solo nos conocemos… Eres una persona importante, no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, no valgo la pena para ti

-¿Perder el tiempo? ¿Pero qué dices?... Himeko, eres la más hermosa, dulce y fantástica mujer que jamás conocí; y alguien como tú no pasa dos veces en la vida… Por eso quiero estar a tu lado

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Chikane-chan?

Chikane se enserió. Miró a Himeko directo en esos ojos violetas profundos de la chica, quien al ver tal contacto se sonrojó.

-Porque te _veo_

-¿eh?...

-_Veo_ a Himeko tal cual es

-… Yo no entiendo muy bien…

Chikane sonrió.

-Algún día lo harás; cuando alguien preciado para ti aparezca, lo _verás_

-¿ver?

-Bueno, basta de charlas tristes- Chikane se sentó de nuevo –Quiero saber algo sobre la escuela, lo que haces con tus amigas, cuéntame

-Oh, bueno- Himeko volvió a sonreír –A veces nos reunimos en casa de Natsuki, su madre nos hace de merendar y en la noche….

**000**

En el camino Shizuru se detuvo en un par de restaurantes, acumuló una variedad extraña de comida de todo tipo (Italiana, griega, china, y una variedad de comida mediterránea). Ambas bajaron del porsche de la castaña y se dispusieron a entrar a casa de Natsuki.

La peli azul abrió con su llave, al entrar ambas se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada, Natsuki los tiró adonde cayera, Shizuru los puso uno junto a otro al borde del escalón y entró.

-Ya llegué- Avisó dejando las llaves en la mesa del teléfono -¿Mamá, Papá?... Vaya, no han llegado ¿cómo que hora es entonces?

-4:37 Natsuki- Contestó Shizuru luego de ver su reloj de muñeca

-Ah, han de llegar a las 7 más o menos… Ven, vamos a mi habitación

-Ara, la habitación de mi Natsuki…

-¿"mi"?- Inquirió arqueando una ceja y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Shizuru siguió de plano y miró la habitación de Natsuki. Había un camarote, la cama de arriba estaba revolcada a más no poder, mientras que la de abajo estaba impecable. Shizuru sonrió.

-Nagisa-chan es muy ordenada

-¿Y cómo puedes saber que esa no es mi cama?

-Bueno, yo sé observar a las personas, Natsuki… Tú llevas converse- Señaló sus zapatos –Nagisa lleva zapatillas, tu llevas una sudadera, ella su uniforme perfectamente llevado… ¿Continúo?

Natsuki se rascó la mejilla mirando hacia un lado, casi parecía tímidamente avergonzada.

Shizuru sonrió como un niño en una dulcería, esa expresión de Natsuki la había enamorado aún más. Tanto que no se resistió, la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¡O-Oi Shizuru qué estás…!...- Las mejillas de Natsuki atrajeron toda la sangre de su cuerpo, poniéndose coloradas

-Eres tan linda, Natsuki… mi Natsuki…

-… Bueno, pero… porque tu… ¿dices eso?

-¿No debería?... Soy la única que ha poseído un sonrojo honesto de Natsuki ¿verdad?

-… Bueno, si…

-Entonces eres mi Natsuki, yo seré tu Shizuru si deseas

-… Es equitativo, supongo- Sonrió Natsuki

-Me haces feliz- Le sonrió Shizuru –Bueno ¿Qué película veremos?

Natsuki se agachó y agarró la bolsa, tenía unas 12 carátulas con títulos de películas que habían alquilado en una tienda. Natsuki comenzó a mirarlas, Shizuru se sentó en la cama de Nagisa y la miraba revisar cada una de las películas.

-Aquí hay un par de acción… está esa de suspenso que estuvo en cartelera 3 meses, ha de ser buena… Y hay un par de terror… Otras de comedia, romance ¿escogiste esas?

-Bueno, siempre es bueno algo de variedad

-Tal vez, pero… Mmm… Ayúdame ¿Tú cual quieres ver?

-Hagamos algo, veamos una de cada una hasta que Nagisa-chan vuelva ¿quieres?

-Me parece justo ¿Cuál primero?

Tenía en las manos una de romance, una comedia, una de acción, una de suspenso y una de terror.

-A juzgar porque las carátulas están más visibles, quieres o la de suspenso o la de terror

-Jaja vale, sabes leer bien a las personas Shizuru

-Bueno, un punto medio, veamos la de suspenso ¿vale?

-Si tú dices…

Natsuki encendió el TV de la habitación y el DVD, puso la película y trepó hasta su cama. Desde allí llamó a Shizuru con la mano. La castaña ni corta ni perezosa subió con ella y se recostó delante de ella, de modo que Natsuki apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y veía la película sobre el hombro de Shizuru. Estiró la mano alcanzando el interruptor de la luz, apagó las luces y el ambiente estaba completo. Shizuru subió con ella una bolsa de snacks de comida mediterránea, unos portobellos empalizados con salsa agridulce que ambas disfrutaron en silencio en lo corrido de la película.

**000**

La película iba hasta la mitad, Nagisa estaba suficientemente entretenida, pero no tanto como para no notar la mano de Shizuma deslizarse sobre la suya. Entonces se percató; todas las parejas de la sala estaban en medio de sus propios romances, se besaban y se abrazaban, debajo de aquello era imposible ver por la oscuridad. Al voltear ligeramente la cabeza encontró una mirada de Shizuma sobre ella, una mirada encendida pero tierna, las mejillas de la pelirroja brillaron en la oscuridad. Shizuma apretó la mano de Nagisa encontrando un acto de correspondencia en aquel acto. Nagisa comenzó a acercarse cautelosamente a Shizuma, la oji verde comenzó a agachar la cabeza, una distancia peligrosa las separaba en ese momento.

BANG!

Ambas se separaron de un golpe. Era un disparo en la película. Nagisa sobresaltó sonrojada y volvió a su lugar. Shizuma sonrió, acarició la mejilla roja de Nagisa y volvió a su lugar. Pero aún no separaban sus manos.

-… Lo… Lo siento, Shizuma-sama

-¿Qué sientes? Si está buenísima…

-¡No, como crees! Ahora va a ser que muere Lauren con esto- Refiriéndose a la película

-Jaja vale, veámosla pues para descubrirlo

Nagisa miró de reojo a Shizuma. Sus labios húmedos y sensuales. Por un momento lo único que quiso fue descubrir el sabor de esos labios tan tentadores, Shizuma era definitivamente la mujer más hermosa que jamás vio, era perfecta a sus ojos.

Shizuma notó la mirada y sonrió.

-Nagisa, Lauren está en coma

-¡Oh no!- Nagisa volvió a ver la pantalla

**000**

Chikane y Himeko estaban caminando por la playa, a esta hora habían varios grupos de personas solo nadando, bailando en la playa y jugando volei, ellas estaban a prudente distancia, solo disfrutaban la caída del atardecer. Ambas se sentaron en la saliente de una roca plana que daba a una caída al océano, se quitaron sus zapatos y se sentaron. Himeko suspiró.

-Nunca pensé que mi primera cita fuera tan perfecta… -Comentó Himeko sonriendo

-¿Lo fue, de verdad?

-Si- Asintió ella –Y no puede haber nadie tan amable como tú, Chikane-chan

-Himeko, tú eres la amable… Permitir a una desconocida salir contigo, me siento honrada… Lo acepto- Dijo mirándola –Ha sido la perfecta cita también para mi… No es la primera en mi caso, pero si la mejor de todas

-… ¿De verdad, Chikane-chan?

-De verdad- Le sonrió Chikane

Himeko deslizó su mano hasta la de Chikane, ésta apretó su mano sin mayor problema. Comenzó a inclinar ligeramente su rostro hacia la rubia, esta se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que besaría a alguien, y definitivamente quería saber que se sentía besar a alguien tan perfecta como Chikane. Acercó su rostro ligeramente hacia el de ella.

Algo golpeó la pierna de Chikane. Una jugadora de volei se acercó y recogió la pelota que golpeó la pierna de la peli azul.

-Perdonen, disculpen- Les dijo al recoger el balón

Chikane le sonrió, la chica ya más tranquila se retiró y regresó a su juego.

Himeko suspiró y volvió a ver el atardecer, se recostó sobre el hombro de Chikane.

-Ha sido un día perfecto… Gracias, Chikane-chan

-No es nada, Himeko… tú me has dado un día perfecto también

Después solo se quedaron así, juntas la una contra la otra mirando el atardecer.

**000**

La película que Shizuru y Natsuki veían iba a 20 minutos de haber comenzado.

Shizuru estiró los brazos, al hacerlo la mano de Natsuki cayó sobre su cintura rozando con las costillas. Un corrientazo recorrió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta todo su cuerpo, un monumental sonrojo invadió todo su rostro.

-¡L-Lo siento, Shizuru!

-Ara, Natsuki se sonrojó… me encanta eso

-¡Baka! No es eso, es que… bueno tu… bueno, perdona y ya

-Jeje entonces le gusto a Natsuki ¿cierto?

-¡¿Gustarme?!- Natsuki sobresaltó

-Claro, no te sonrojarías de ser así… mira que ni con mi madre me recuesto a ver una peli

-¡Pe-Pe-Pero…!

-¿Pero qué?- Shizuru definitivamente disfrutaba de ver a Natsuki sonrojada

-N-No… nada…

-Natsuki ¿has tenido pareja antes?

-¿Pareja?... No en realidad, no se medan esas cosas… Es muy complicado de entrada comprenderme a mi misma, no tengo la paciencia o la disposición para entender a otra persona… Ha de ser que tengo una maldición contra nuevos novios

-¿Y no tienes una contra nuevas novias?

Natsuki se sonrojó. Miró seriamente a Shizuru, la expresión de Shizuru se amansó al descubrir esta pizca de vergüenza en los ojos de Natsuki, eso por alguna razón la volvía loca. Se recostó contra el brazo de Natsuki, la peli azul la miró, tan a su merced, tan "haz lo que desees". Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se posaron en los labios entre abiertos de la castaña, quien al notar el gesto se re lamió los labios, algo en el interior de Natsuki se estremeció. Esos labios esa bendición divina o maldición de satán, ¿por qué no podía dejar de verlos?... La proximidad comenzó a extinguirse de poco.

Un ensordecedor grito de pánico las sacó del momento. Un grito de suspenso en la peli interrumpió tan perfecto momento.

Natsuki miró de reojo a Shizuru, la castaña le regresó la mirada; pero Shizuru por supuesto no era como Chikane o Shizuma, ella definitivamente era mucho más osada cuando le gustaba lo que veía. Puso sus manos en el cuello de Natsuki, ella la miró sorprendida; Shizuru no se dejaba interrumpir así de fácil. Sin aviso alguno puso en los labios de Natsuki un beso gentil. Tan pronto empezó, terminó.

Natsuki quedó boquiabierta al separarse de Shizuru, la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Es la primera vez que besas una mujer?

-… mujer… hombre… ser humano viviente… ¡Te llevaste mi primer beso!

-Me hace feliz

Shizuru volvió a besarla. Las manos de Natsuki temblaron. Pero se posaron por instinto sobre el cuerpo de Shizuru, y esta cadena de besos que iba en ascenso de intensidad no parecía querer cesar. Ambas lo disfrutaban, el instinto hizo de las suyas. Natsuki no deseaba soltar tal perfección encarnada y hecha mujer, Shizuru era deliciosa… si, deliciosa, esos labios hábiles que movían como si leyera su mente, esas manos gentiles pero hábiles, ese olor embriagador, ese cabello sedoso con un olor a lila, todo en ella era perfecto.

**000**

Pero la noche estaba por terminar, y el encontrarse tres mujeres que se pensaban profesionales en su propio negocio, perdidamente enamoradas de tres chicas inocentes, ya de por si era bastante extraordinario.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La puerta de la residencia Kuga se abrió.

-_Natsuki, Nagisa, llegamos... Oh, es verdad que están en casa de Himeko_

Natsuki cayó desde lo más alto del camarote al oír l voz de sus padres. Con el estruendo inmediatamente Saeko y Hiroshi entraron a la habitación. Natsuki estaba en el suelo sobándose la coronilla de la cabeza con ambas manos, solo tenía sus jeans aunque abiertos y su brassier. En la parte superior del camarote una Shizuru preocupada la miraba.

-¿Natsuki? ¿No deberías estar?... Oye ¿Qué haces así? ¿Y quién es la señorita? ¡Ten modales, por Dios!- Regañó Saeko

-Lo siento Má, Pá, ella es Shizuru, es una nueva maestra de Fuuka

-Oh, una nueva maestra, es todo un honor, Shizuru-san- Saeko hizo una leve reverencia

-Mira que traer a una maestra a casa y a tu habitación así de silenciosamente ya es bastante Natsuki ¡Esa es mi chica!- Le sonrió Hiroshi

-¡Papá!- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Shizuru-san ¿Quieres tomar algo de té?- Ofreció Saeko

-Oh, me encantaría, Kuga-san

-Solo Saeko está bien ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, gracias- Sonrió Shizuru

Los dos padres salieron de la habitación. Natsuki se puso en pie y aseguró la puerta. Suspiró aliviada. Shizuru no bajó del camarote porque estaba en las mismas condiciones que Natsuki, y obviamente la primera impresión a los padres de la chica que te fascina es todo en un principio. Se puso de pie, tomó su blusa y se la puso en lo que Natsuki también se ponía la suya.

-Oye... Shizuru... –Llamó Natsuki sonrojada

-¿Dime, Natsuki?

-Lo que acaba de pasar... bueno...

-No quieres que se repita ¿cierto?- Dijo Shizuru seriamente

Agachó la cabeza, parecía triste, pero ella se lo veía venir.

-No, no, nada de eso, solo... Podemos hacer las cosas bien ¿Quieres?... Yo, no quiero que empecemos así, solo... hagámoslo como es ¿Quieres?

-¿Segura? ¿Natsuki, segura?- Preguntó Shizuru incrédula –Natsuki, no se juega con esas cosas

-No, no, segura, es que... No sé, estoy confundida... Esta es la razón por la que nunca me funcionó relacionarme con nadie más, con chicos o chicas... Es por ti, contigo es tan fácil, es tan sencillo hablarte que... Si lo dejo pasar, me odiaría toda mi vida...

Shizuru sonrió. Abrazó a Natsuki por la cintura y la miró. Natsuki se sonrojó.

-¿Quisieras salir conmigo entonces, Natsuki?

Natsuki asintió tímidamente.

-Me haces feliz, Natsuki...

-¿Hay algún problema con eso ya que vas a ser maestra en Fuuka? Digo... apenas y asomaron y ya tienen un fan club las tres

-Oh, pero eso no me interesa mucho... A menos que mi Natsuki haga su propio fan club privado para mi solita- Shizuru le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Baka, no puedo perder tiempo en eso

-Ya lo sé... Pero en los descansos podemos vernos en la sala de reuniones del consejo de estudiantes... Tengo la llave de ahí, así que podemos estar tranquilas un rato

-... Bueno... Supongo que sí- Natsuki se sonrojó otra vez

**000**

Shizuma, Nagisa, Chikane y Himeko llegaron al mismo tiempo a la residencia Kuga. Chikane y Shizuma intercambiaron una sonrisa entre ellas, y Himeko y Nagisa hicieron lo mismo. Lucían tan plenamente felices que no hubo necesidad de decir una sola palabra. Nagisa puso su llave en la puerta y se dispuso a entrar. Agarró a Shizuma de la mano y entró primero.

-Saeko-sama, Hiroshi-sama, ya vine

Saeko asomó sobre la barra de la cocina, Hiroshi seguía en la mesa leyendo un periódico mientras esperaba la cena. Nagisa entró con Shizuma tomada de la mano.

-¿Nagisa... oh, y quien es esta señorita?- Preguntó Saeko

-Saeko-sama, Hiroshi-sama, ella es Shizuma, será maestra en Fuuka

-Buenas noches, señores Kuga- Saludó Shizuma

-¿Otra maestra?... Vaya, y yo que creí que Natsuki se había hecho a una buena compañía con Shizuru-san...

Justo en ese momento Natsuki y Shizuru salieron de la habitación.

-Hola Shizuma- Saludó Natsuki

-_¿Puedo pasar?_- Preguntó Himeko desde detrás de Shizuma

-¿Himeko? ¡Claro, pasa!- Le invitó Saeko -¿Y tú también vienes acompañada?

Himeko asintió tímidamente sin soltar la mano de Chikane. La peli azul sonrió y la alentó a hablar con un leve empujoncito.

-Si tía, ella es Chikane, será maestra en Fuuka, como Shizuru-san y Shizuma-san- Contestó Himeko

-Vaya, ustedes serán todas una celebridades para cuando el año termine- Sonrió Saeko –Son unas chicas muy refinadas al parecer...

-Gracias, Saeko-san- Contestó Chikane

-Bueno ¿Se quedan a cenar? Himeko, puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche, si gustas- Propuso Hiroshi

-Bueno, muchas gracias Hiroshi-san- Contestó Himeko

-¿Y ustedes, sensei? ¿Se quedan a cenar?- Les preguntó Saeko a las acompañantes de las chicas

-Oh no, no vivimos cerca, debemos irnos- Contestó Shizuru –Además ya tomamos a las chicas prestadas todo el día, ustedes deben tenerlas un rato ¿No, Natsuki?

-Oh... sí, claro- Contestó ella

-Nos veremos en Fuuka entonces, Nagisa- Le dijo Shizuma -¿Podría llamarte alguna vez?

-Claro que puedes Shizuma-san, ten- Saeko le entregó en un papel de libreta el teléfono de la casa escrito a toda velocidad

-Muchas gracias, Saeko-san... No tienes ningún problema ¿O si, Nagisa?

-Oh no, ninguno, Shizuma-sama... ninguno- Contestó sonriéndole

-Me alegra...

-Bueno, debo irme ya; te llamaré también, así saldremos de nuevo en estos días ¿Quieres?- Le propuso Chikane a Himeko

-Chikane-chan... Oh, sí, claro, me encantaría

-Que bien, buenas noches Himeko

Shizuma y Chikane salieron primero. Shizuru salió con Natsuki, ya afuera.

-Bueno, nos veremos, ya sabes dónde- Le dijo Shizuru guiñándole un ojo

-Claro Shizuru... y bueno, gracias por estar conmigo hoy, pensé que será la relegada del asunto, no me esperaba terminar con... bueno, que ahora estamos juntas

-Jajaja Natsuki es tan tierna- Shizuru le dio un beso en la mejilla –Bien, duerme bien, nos veremos pronto

-Vale, adiós

Las 3 mujeres salieron de la residencia. Natsuki, Nagisa y Himeko se asomaron por la ventana a verlas irse y mirarlas por última vez. Al perderlas de vista un suspiro escapó de las tres, así como no podían evitar dejar salir una sonrisa.

-Con que saliendo con Shizuru-san ¿eh?- Comentó Nagisa

-Vas a empezar ya ¿verdad?- Dijo Natsuki volviendo a la habitación

-¿Y cómo llegaron a eso en primer lugar?- Preguntó Himeko

-Bueno... pasó y ya...

Natsuki regresó a la habitación, Himeko y Nagisa la siguieron. Natsuki comenzó a recoger los empaques vacíos de comida rápida, apagó el TV y el DVD y siguió limpiando la habitación.

Nagisa y Himeko entraron y cerraron la puerta.

-Oye, espera... –Nagisa la tomó de los hombros y miró debajo de la tela de su camisa

Una marca redondeada color rojizo asomaba en su cuello. Natsuki se sonrojó y volvió a cubrirse. Himeko y Nagisa quedaron boquiabiertas.

-¡Ustedes... ustedes...!

-Bueno ya, las cosas se dieron y... estábamos arriba, yo no... Bueno, quedamos saliendo porque no quería que fuera simplemente algo para besarnos de vez en cuando y ya... ella se llevó mi primer beso ¿No es lo correcto?

-Yo creo que si- Contestó Himeko

-Bueno, tienes razón- Agregó Nagisa –Hoy, por un momento, sentí que Shizuma-sama y yo íbamos a besarnos también

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Himeko

-Sí, fue tan... es como si mi mundo girara completamente en torno a ella, y cuando creí que todo iba a terminar... no recuerdo bien, creo que fue por la película... Pero no pudimos

-Algo parecido me pasó con Chikane-chan... Pero ella es tan linda que no me presionó para nada

-Oh claro, entonces Shizuru es la aventada- Dijo Natsuki

-Claramente- Dijeron Nagisa y Himeko al unísono

-Genial... –Natsuki subió a su cama

-Oye, pero se le nota que te aprecia y quiere, así que no te preocupes- Le dijo Himeko

-Bueno, eso sí... –Suspiró Natsuki –Ahora que Mamá y Papá la conocen, debo encontrar el momento de decirles que es ella con quien salgo... Que Shizuru... es mi novia

-Bueno, pero no nos angustiemos con eso- Dijo Nagisa –Himeko, prepararé un colchón para ti, acompáñame

Natsuki miró su rodilla. Todo por lo que ella y Shizuru pasaron en el transcurso del día. Había sido todo tan rápido, que en la mañana apenas y pensaba en comer carne para almorzar, y ahora tenía por novia a una de las 3 más codiciadas mujeres en todo Fuuka. Porque alguien como Shizuru no podía pasar desapercibida.

**000**

Las tres chicas bajaron del porsche de Shizuru. Entraron a la mansión Himemiya y se acomodaron en la sala de estar. Shizuru echó la cabeza para atrás, mantenía una amplia sonrisa, llena de alegría en su expresión.

-No es común verte así de feliz- Comentó Shizuma

-Ya sé... Natsuki y yo estamos saliendo ahora

-¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?- Preguntó Chikane

-Bueno, sé que no es la clase de chica que quiero tener solo de amiga, y definitivamente no quiero que sea algo como amiga con beneficios, quiero que sea... todo

-Ya entiendo... Veré cuando consigo que Nagisa responda sí a salir conmigo también

-¿Tú? ¿Hanazono Shizuma quiere sentar cabeza?- Sonrió Chikane

-Ara, Chikane, ten más fe en ella, quiere cambiar algo de su vida, eso es bueno

-Supongo... Aunque es algo difícil de creer...

-Lo sé, incluso para mí lo es- Contestó Shizuma –Pero Nagisa es... es la indicada

-Te entiendo perfectamente... – Sonrió Chikane -Mañana intentaré averiguar algo sobre el padre de Himeko y otro círculo de amigas, veré que consigo sobre las amistades de su padre

-Bien, como consigas algo háznoslo saber- Le dijo Shizuru –No podemos alejarnos de las 3, si esto va más allá que una recompensa por una persona importante, la misma Himeko podría estar en riesgo

-Tienes razón- Asintió Shizuma

-Bien... Mañana averiguaré lo que más pueda entonces... Nada va a herir a Himeko de nuevo, nada

La noche cayó rápidamente.

Destino o coincidencia, no se sabía exactamente. Pero las 3 habían caído en el juego del amor involuntariamente, e involucrarse de esa manera con el trabajo directamente, hasta ahora no era malo, pero podía serlo a la larga si la situación se complicaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Las clases proseguían con normalidad. Natsuki, Nagisa y Himeko veían juntas casi todas las clases, excepto la clase de deportes, en la que Natsuki había sido exenta por su desempeño en el atletismo. Para la hora previa a la hora del almuerzo veían álgebra. Natsuki tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana… Esa clase muy pronto debería verla con Shizuru. Esa clase de pesadilla, que ahora en manos de su nueva novia sería aún más difícil de pasar. ¿Cómo concentrarse cuando un humano tocado por la mano de Dios te mira con esos ojos seductores? "Válgame, esta mujer besa como los Dioses… No debí dejarla… O debí dejar que hiciera más" Pensaba la peli azul perdida en sus pensamientos.

-_Kuga… Kuga Natsuki…_

-Psst… Natsuki… -Le murmuró Nagisa

-¡Kuga Natsuki!- Un libro se estrelló contra el escritorio de Natsuki

La oji verde sobresaltó y tomó por reflejo su libro de texto en una página al azar.

-¿Si, sensei?

-Le he pedido ya 7 veces que me dé la respuesta al problema que estamos solucionando

-Ah… bueno… -Natsuki miró el tablero

Una serie de jeroglíficos asaltaron sus ojos. El álgebra definitivamente no era lo suyo, prefería que la insultaran y mentaran la madre de frente a enfrentarse a Pitágoras y Baldor de frente. Era demasiado para ella.

-… Eh… ¿2?

La clase se alzó en carcajadas al ori la respuesta ingenua de Natsuki al asunto. La peli azul suspiró. Estaba bastante acostumbrada a estas escenas en esta clase. Fuera, en la pista, era la campeona de Fuuka por 3 años consecutivos en atletismo, pero dentro, en álgebra, era un burro en una convención científica.

La clase finalmente terminó. Las 3 chicas salieron con sus obentos al árbol que siempre usaban para almorzar. En poco Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Tamao y Makoto se les unieron. Se dispusieron a tomar el almuerzo tranquilamente.

-Ya no veo la hora de deshacerme de ese tipo fastidioso… -Comentó Natsuki mientras comía –Realmente ¿Siempre debe preguntarme a mí?

-Pues si mantienes todo el tiempo elevada pensando en los huevos del gallo, claro que lo hará siempre- Contestó Mai

-Vale, sigue echándome ánimos Mai, qué amiga- Ironizó Natsuki

-Es la verdad, Natsuki… No habrá beca en atletismo que valga si no mejoras tus notas en álgebra- Agregó Makoto

-¡Ya pues, ya!- Natsuki exasperó agitando las manos –Les agradezco la cantaleta, pero prefiero comer en silencio

-Anda, tiene el período… -Comentó Nao

-¡Tu, araña de…!- Natsuki le arrojó la caja de su obento

Nao la esquivó, le peló un ojo y sacó la lengua. Natsuki encolerizó. Nagisa la contuvo de ponerse en pie y perseguir a Nao. Estas escenas eran muy comunes, puesto que Nao sabía aprovechar de mil amores los días de enfado de Natsuki, y viceversa. Es una relación de amistad-odio interminable, que aunque extraña, cada día se llevaba más.

-Bueno, ya que… no vale la pena…

-Todo va a cambiar como venga Fujino-san a dar clases, ya verás- Le dijo Tamao

Natsuki se sonrojó.

-… ehh… si, lo sé…

-También Hanazono-sama y Himemiya-sama empezarán con ella a dar clases… Las clases finalmente se pondrán un poco más interesantes ¿No, Nagisa-chan?- Le dijo Tamao

Nagisa estaba paralizada. Miraba el cielo con cara de tonta, sus mejillas rojas. La cita anterior con Shizuma definitivamente sería un recuerdo para conservar. Esos ojos verdes esmeralda, esa piel blanca perfecta, ese cabello plateado ondulado, ese olor penetrante que la hipnotizaba, y esos labios… definitivamente nunca sintió tantas ganas de besar a alguien como lo sintió por besar a Shizuma en ese momento.

-¿Nagisa? ¡EO!- Le llamó Tamao moviendo la mano frente a los ojos de la chica

-Ah, ah si… si, está delicioso… Saqué una A…

Todos quedaron con cara de confusión. Nagisa no se distraída fácilmente, eso era más propio de su hermana putativa (Natsuki). Sus mejillas rojas, Natsuki y Himeko estaban sorprendidas, pero entendían perfectamente por qué Nagisa estaba así, porque ellas estaban igual, pero por este momento Nagisa no lo pudo disimular.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes Natsukitis contagiosa?- Tamao le tocó la frente comprobando la temperatura

Nao se partió en carcajadas al oír el término inventado por Tamao, quien inocentemente solo rio por lo bajo al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Natsuki suspiró. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a ser el foco de los chistes en días así.

-No Tamao-chan, estoy bien, solo… pensaba…

-No me digas que ya estás pensando en chicos- Le dijo Makoto –Eso no es bueno para una estudiante de un historial impecable como tu, Nagisa

-¿Chicos? No, claro que no –_Esa una chica, la más perfecta en su género_

-Más te vale Nagisa, esas cosas por ahora son solo problemas- Le dijo Mai –Y dímelo a mi…

-Tate Yuuichi no le dio la talla- Dijo Natsuki sonriendo –Bueno ¿Y quien lo haría? O princesa Mai (Mai HIME)

-Como me sigas jodiendo te dejo las orejas de anteojos Natsuki- Advirtió la pelirroja

-Vale, vale… te creo desde que tengas tanto por delante

Mai se miró a si misma. Definitivamente sus pechos eran lo primero que resaltaba de Mai; miró a Natsuki totalmente encolerizada. Natsuki corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le dieron, pero una Mai enojada podía ser Usain Bolt tras una tortuga. Las demás que miraban la correteadera ya estaban acostumbradas a ver una persecución cada tanto, pero de Mai… Eso nunca. Así que lo estaban disfrutando.

-Vaya, cuando las cosas se animan, lo hacen con todo ¿eh?- Le dijo Mikoto a Himeko

La rubia estaba distraída mirando en dirección a la entrada de Fuuka. Esa persona, esa mujer preciosa de cabello largo azulado y ojos del mismo color. Una perfecta violeta se acercaba lentamente a ella desde allí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no es ella Himemiya-sensei?- -Preguntó Makoto -¿No Himeko?... Himeko…

La rubia estaba embobada viéndola caminar. Ese caminar tan suave, parecía flotar en el césped, una pierna delante de la otra, ese cabello jugando con el viento, esos ojos clavados en ella, sus brazos menándose levemente contra los costados de su cuerpo… esa cadera contoneándose tentadoramente. ¿Ángel o Demonio? Era demasiado para ser cualquiera de los dos.

-Buen día chicas- Saludó Chikane

-Oh si, era Himemiya-sensei- Dijo Tamao

-Vaya, aún no comienzo a darles clases y ya soy su sensei… Me halagan- Chikane se sentó junto a Himeko

-Pues claro, si ustedes harán interesante Fuuka como entren a darnos clases- Le dijo Makoto

-Bueno, ya tengo alumnas preferidas entonces… Tu incluida Himeko, estás muy callada

Himeko seguía mirándola en silencio. Al oírla referirse a ella reaccionó, se ruborizó y agachó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo formal. Chikane sonrió. Acarició la cabeza de Himeko y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Etto… Chikane-chan…

-Himeko ¿Podríamos salir de nuevo hoy?

Incluso la persecución de Mai y Natsuki se detuvo al ser testigos de tal propuesta incluso frente a todas. Himeko se sonrojó. Chikane deslizó su mano hacia la de Himeko y la apretó. La rubia asintió sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Qué bien… Iremos a jugar Bowling, después tomaremos unas bebidas en la playa como ayer ¿Te parece?

-… Si…

-Bien, qué felicidad… Bueno chicas, las veré la otra semana, cumplí mi cometido- Chikane se puso de pie

Al hacerlo vio a Natsuki ponerse en pie mientras se sacudía su falda.

-Natsuki, no harás muy feliz a Shizuru si te ve toda despeinada y sucia, ahora tienes una novia muy refinada- Le guiñó un ojo –Nos veremos después chicas…

Silencio total. Mai, Tamao, Makoto y Nao cayeron sobre Natsuki al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Shizuru es tu novia?!- Preguntaron al unísono

-… eh… eh… bueno… es que…

-Desde ayer- Contestó Nagisa –Fujino-sensei y ella ayer veían unas películas y entonces quedaron así cuando llegamos

-¡Pero es una maestra, Natsuki!- Le dijo Mai -¡Y de álgebra!

-… Etto… si, lo sé… es que… pues ella… y estábamos… Y la cosa fue…

-¡Ahora si que aprobarás álgebra!- Le dijo Nao señalándole la cara -¡Pues haciéndole "favorcitos" a la maestra ganarás con A todos los exámenes!

-¡Oye no pienso dármele tan fácil, araña!- Regañó Natsuki

-Pero puedes aprovecharlo ¿no?

-¡Nao!- Regañaron Natsuki, Mai, Tamao y Makoto a la vez

-Vale, vale, la cogí esta vez…

Nao se cruzó de brazos y guardó silencio.

-Pero dime ¿Cómo fue que te lo propuso?- Preguntó Mai

-¿Se besaron?- Preguntó Tamao

-¿Tuvieron una cita?- Preguntó Makoto

-¡Oigan, oigan, oigan! Con todo eso a la vez a duras apenas recuerdo mi nombre ¡Bájenle la velocidad!- Les dijo Natsuki

-Ya les dije, solo estaban en casa y cuando volvimos ya eran pareja- Repitió Nagisa

-Si, pero solo…..

Salvada por la campana. El timbre del fin del almuerzo sonó. Natsuki tomó su mochila a toda velocidad y corrió dentro del edificio. Mai, Makoto, Tamao y Nao suspiraron. Se había logrado escapar del interrogatorio. Mai agarró a Mikoto, quien en tal descuido aprovechó para devorar todos los almuerzos a su alcance. Makoto y Tamao fueron juntas a su siguiente clase, mientras Himeko y Nagisa también regresaron juntas.

**000**

La hora de salir vino con más dolores de cabeza. Ese día Natsuki fue arrastrada a una cena en la que, casualmente, estaban Tamao, Makoto, Mai, Mikoto y Nao. Pidió auxilio con los ojos a Nagisa, hasta que la pelirroja le mostró un par de hojas colmadas de tarea. Nagisa subió en la bicicleta y se marchó, no sin antes despedir a Himeko adecuadamente en brazos de Chikane.

Chikane y Himeko caminaron juntas hacia el Bowling, un amplio mall comercial a solo unas calles de allí, la relación entre ambas comenzaba a hacerse como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se llevaban tal confianza que ya no era necesario ningún de formalidades cuando estaban solas. Himeko tomaba por el brazo a Chikane sin temor, Chikane disfrutaba del tacto de Himeko hasta el punto que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Nee, Chikane-chan… es que yo nunca he jugado esto… -Le dijo Himeko mientras Chikane pedía el calzado

-No te preocupes, solo es cuestión de derribar los pinos, hoy no nos fijaremos en el puntaje, solo arrojaremos la bola y nos divertiremos ¿Quieres?

-Claro que si, Chikane-chan

Ambas pasaron hasta la 3 mesa. Chikane tomó una bola azul y Himeko una violeta. Aunque alrededor de las horas que pasaron allí Himeko no logró acertar casi ningún tiro, definitivamente disfrutaba cuando Chikane se acercaba para mostrarle la posición adecuada, esa cercanía le fascinaba, y solo en esos momentos derribaba todos los pinos. Mientras Chikane pasaba por una promesa del Bowling profesional, aunque Himeko solo la miraba a ella, nada más, solo Chikane era su centro de atención.

Tanto estaba concentrada en ella que no notó lo cansada que estaba.

-Jeje, Himeko ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

-Oh… Claro, Chikane-chan

-¿Cansada?- Preguntó mientras le ayudaba a quitar los zapatos

-Un poco… Más bien sedienta…

Al pronunciar la última palabra instintivamente miró los labios de Chikane, ella lo notó. Se ruborizó ligeramente. Debía contener este impulso imposible de abalanzarse a ella y no desprenderse de esos labios inocentes.

-Bueno, iremos y tomaremos unos nevados entonces- Le dijo entregándole sus zapatillas

-Gracias Chikane-chan

Ambas salieron del mall comercial y se encaminaron juntas a aquel lugar al que fueron la tarde anterior. Tomaron una mesa en el mirador nuevamente mientras ambas bebían un nevado, el de Chikane de limón, el de Himeko de mandarina.

-Himeko ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, dime Chikane-chan

-Tu padre… ¿Lo amas? ¿Te trata bien?... Es porque me preocupas después de lo que me hablaste de tu madre ayer…

-Claro… -Himeko enserió su expresión haciéndola algo más triste –Bueno, él… no lo veo mucho, casi siempre está en su estudio y no sale… pro supongo que me protege

-Ya veo… ¿Y solo tienes a Natsuki y a Nagisa por amigas?

Himeko asintió.

-Esta es la quinta escuela a la que asisto, por lo que hacer amigos es difícil… Pero cuando llegué a Fuuka conocí a Nagisa y nos hicimos amigas de inmediato, y con Nagisa vino Natsuki y… sé que sin ellas no sería nada; son como mi familia

-Ya veo… Pero Himeko, yo jamás te dejaré sola… JAMÁS

Algo en la seriedad de su mirada decía que Chikane no mentía. Esa mirada que solo veía en su madre, en la única que confiaba de esa forma ciega. Chikane apretó la mano de Himeko durante el tiempo que esas miradas encendidas se cruzaron.

-Chikane-chan…

-Por eso Himeko… No quería que fuera demasiado pronto, pero yo… yo quisiera… -Chikane no pudo ocultar sus nervios –Quisiera estar contigo, estar contigo siempre y a tu lado… Por eso… Himeko ¿Me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia?

Himeko se paralizó. Su mano tembló, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, de esa forma incluso Chikane lo escuchaba. Apretó fuerte la mano de Chikane, la oji azul la miraba nerviosamente. Himeko asintió tímidamente tratando de ocultar el total sonrojo de su cara.

Chikane sonrió aliviada. La miró sonriendo como nunca, estaba perfectamente feliz en ese momento.

-Por un momento pensé que…

-No podría haber dicho no… porque, Chikane-chan, tu eres todo para mi ahora

-… Himeko… -Primer vez que Himeko dejó sin habla a Chikane

Esta vez Chikane se levantó ligeramente sobre la mesa hacia Himeko… y ella sabía lo que venía. Ese primer beso con esta mujer que tanto fantaseó, durante la noche anterior, durante el día, todo el tiempo que la miró en todo el día; esos labios entre abiertos, ese aliento dulce y esa perfecta expresión de cariño sincero. Himeko cerró los ojos. Mil voltios atravesaron su sistema al sentir esos cálidos y húmedos labios sobre los suyos, Chikane movió sus labios lentamente sobre los de Himeko permitiéndole acostumbrarse a la sensación, la rubia coordinaba sus movimientos a los de Chikane lentamente, un beso gentil y tierno. Para cuando terminó ambas aún se miraban. "Esto es amor" Pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Voy a protegerte de todo, Himeko… de todo lo que te lastime… de todo lo que te moleste… de todo aquel que quiera herirte; ahí estaré para ti…

-Chikane-chan…

-Ven; te llevaré a casa ahora

Himeko asintió alegremente. Agarró de la mano a Chikane, ambas entrelazaron sus dedos fuertemente y caminaron juntas empezando una nueva faceta juntas a partir de entonces.

**000**

Nagisa estaba sentada en el escritorio de la habitación. Se detuvo por un segundo de leer su libro de historia y sobó sus hombros cansados. Estiró los brazos y estregó sus ojos un momento. Dio un sorbo grande de su café. Desde allí pudo escuchar el timbre sonar. Saeko caminó a la puerta.

-_¡Vaya sorpresa! Pasa, pasa Shizuma-san_

-¡¿Shizuma?!- Nagisa abrió la puerta entonces

Encontró a Shizuma en pie al lado del comedor junto a Saeko. Nagisa se sonrojó al instante, Shizuma vestía unos jeans color azul oscuro y una camisa de mangas largas color roja, como siempre, ese perfecto cabello ondulado plateado sujetado en cola de caballo.

-Buenas noches, Nagisa- Saludó Shizuma

-… Shizuma-sama…

-Le dije a Saeko-sama que vine a verte un momento, solo para hacerte compañía, Shizuru salió hace rato y no me gusta estar sola, así que… pensé en ti, por eso vine

-… ¿En mi?... ¡Oh, claro, perdón! Pasa- Nagisa le enseñó el camino a la habitación

-Shizuma-san ¿Quieres un poco de té caliente?- Le ofreció Saeko

-Claro, gracias Saeko-sama

Shizuma entró a la habitación. Nagisa cerró la puerta.

-… Etto… Shizuma-sama…

-¿Necesitas ayuda con tus tareas, Nagisa?- Preguntó Shizuma

-Oh… -Nagisa miró el escritorio a colmar de tareas –No quiero molestarte…

-No es ninguna molestia; soy tu maestra ¿no?

-Claro… Bueno, estaba haciendo un ensayo de historia…

-Vale, déjame ayudarte con eso- Shizuma se sentó junto a ella

Ambas comenzaron a estudiar tranquilamente. Ya eran las 8 de la noche, no notaron cuando se hizo demasiado tarde.

Para las 11 ya Saeko le había llevado a Shizuma 5 tazas de té, pero al final terminó por ir a la cama con su esposo en lo que Shizuma y Nagisa seguían en su asunto. Hasta que el excesivo silencio en la casa fue imposible de ignorar.

**888**

**Siguiente capitulo, un buen agregado de shiznat, y como se desenvuelve el asunto de Nagisa y Shizuma**

**Comenten por favor :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Shizuma estiró los brazos y las piernas, soltó un ligero bostezo. Para cuando recuperó la postura se percató que Nagisa estaba dormida sobre su libro de texto. Sonrió.

Haló con cuidado la silla y la tomó por la espalda y las piernas; muy en silencio la cargó en brazos y trasladó a su cama. Nagisa se acomodó en brazos de Shizuma con un abrazo entre sueños que no la permitió moverse de esa posición.

Shizuma se rindió por voluntad propia. Se recostó en la cama aún con Nagisa abrazada a su cuello. Se acomodó junto a ella y solo se dispuso a verla. Estiró la mano y apagó la luz desde el interruptor cerca de la ventana.

La tentación fue demasiada como para aguantar no acariciar la cabeza de la chica una y otra vez, no podía dejar de ver esta bella chica que sencillamente la había cautivado.

Lentamente los ojos de Nagisa se abrieron. Al ver a Shizuma sonriéndole de esa manera, tan cerca, las luces apagadas y acostadas en la cama, solo se sonrojó.

-Tranquila… solo estoy cuidando que descanses… Me iré ahora que despertaste

Shizuma se incorporó. Nagisa agarró un borde de su camisa y la detuvo. La oji verde la miró sobre el hombro.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sé que no es apropiado pedirte esto… Pero… ¿No puedes quedarte a dormir?... Es muy tarde, me preocupa que algo te pase, Shizuma-sama

-Bueno, pero Saeko-sama…

-No te preocupes, conociéndola sé que pediría que te quedaras… Pero si lo supiera, te diría que durmieras en la sala o en cama de Natsuki… pero quiero que te quedes aquí- Nagisa se sonrojó al decir lo último

-Oh, ya entiendo… Bueno, si esto es lo que Nagisa quiere…

Shizuma se quitó sus zapatos, el cinturón, sacó la camisa de dentro del pantalón, desabrochó dos botones y se zafó el botón del pantalón, se recostó junto a Nagisa y se acomodó muy junto a ella, Nagisa pasó su mano izquierda por encima de la cintura de Shizuma, mientras ella comenzó a acariciar los hombros de la pelirroja. Solo se miraban la una a la otra.

-Creo que me gustas, Nagisa… Más de lo que debería ser correcto para dos mujeres

-… Pero que seamos chicas no debería importar… cuando se quiere a alguien, pues… lo demás no debería importar ¿Cierto?

-Es que me preocupa que tú no correspondas este sentimiento

-Yo… creo que también me gustas, Shizuma-sama

-Eso me alegra mucho, Nagisa… Sabes, cuando veíamos la película, por un momento creí que te besaría; me dio miedo pensar que podía perderte así que me contuve…

-Yo… creí que la película nos había interrumpido…

-¿Cómo dices?- Shizuma se ruborizó ligeramente -¿Te… diste cuenta?

Nagisa asintió.

-… Pero tú… no sabía…

-Shizuma-sama es tan hermosa, es perfecta… y yo solo una estudiante de último año; no entiendo porque te has fijado en mi… Pero después veo que más allá de esa belleza hay una mujer verdaderamente increíble y pienso… -Nagisa la miró en cada momento que habló justo a los ojos -… pienso que no te quiero dejar ir de mi vida…

-Nagisa…

El mismo momento ocurrió. Shizuma se acercaba a Nagisa, Nagisa a ella; cuando la distancia se redujo a cero compartían un beso tierno, pero profundo a íntimo. En medio del silencio solo el sonido de sus labios uniéndose y separándose ligeramente marcaba el compás. De repente se veían enredadas en un juego de besos y caricias que lejos de ser algo malo, se hacía un termómetro en aumento de temperatura. Shizuma puso sus manos casi que soldadas a las costillas de Nagisa; era demasiado pronto para intentar tocar sus modestos pero inocentes pechos, Nagisa se aferró al cuello de Shizuma y acariciaba ese sedoso cabello plateado. Sus piernas no parecían quedarse quietas, un deseo instintivo de bamboleo en su cadera comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Shizuma se separó y la miró, Nagisa respiraba entrecortadamente por la boca, sus mejillas rojas, comenzaba a sudar. "Está excitada" pensó Shizuma a sus adentros. Sonrió con ternura.

Le dio un último beso en los labios, corto pero profundo, la abrazó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Nagisa se dejó de llevar, y en brazos de su ángel cayó dormida.

**000**

-¡Cuando!- Interrogó Mai

-¡Donde!- Le siguió Nao

-¡Y por qué!- Siguió Makoto

Natsuki estaba dándole una mordida a un sándwich de mozarela con mayonesa y queso blanco. Las miró y solo se alzó de hombros en lo que masticaba.

Mai se sentó frente a ella y le quitó el sándwich.

-Shizuru Fujino es una de las 3 chicas más populares y hermosas de todo Fuuka ¡Has de decirnos como te la ligaste!

-Yo no me la ligué Mai, solo… pasó- Contestó rascándose la mejilla

-¿Pero cómo pasó?- Preguntó Nao

-Pues… sé que veíamos una película, no recuerdo de qué o cual era… Nos dimos la vuelta o algo así y toqué su cintura; ella se dio cuenta, me miró y me agarró del cuello y me besó… pues, las cosas se pusieron algo… bueno, subidas… -Natsuki se sonrojó –Mamá y Papá llegaron entonces ahí paramos; para cuando se fueron del cuarto le dije que si íbamos a hacer esto que mejor tuviéramos las cosas claras… Ella dijo que sería bueno, se puso feliz y pues… ya, somos pareja

Natsuki le quitó el sándwich a la boquiabierta Mai y le dio una mordida más.

-¿Así sin más?- Preguntó Makoto

Natsuki asintió mientras masticaba.

-Vaya… Solo a Natsuki le pasa esto; se medio acostó con Fujino, para rematar se la liga de novia y no le interesa un carajo- Dijo Nao

-Bueno, quien sabe cuanto dure al final… -Dijo Natsuki luego de dar un sorbo a una soda

-¡Has de durar con ella, Natsuki Kuga!- Le dijo Mai señalándole la cara

-Oi Mai… Recuerda que es la primera vez que salgo con alguien… ¡Y con una mujer incluso!

-Pero si triunfas con Fujino, tienes el mundo en tu bolsillo- Agregó Makoto

-Bueno, ella es solo una chica…

-¡Una maestra de álgebra de Fuuka! ¡Piensa Kuga, piensa!- Le dijo Nao meneándole la cabeza

-¡Basta pues, ya!- Natsuki se deshizo del agarre de Nao –Vale, trataré que salga bien…

-¿Al menos te gusta Fujino-sensei?- Preguntó Makoto

-… No soy de las que se besa con cualquiera como si no me gustara… Aparte, besa como los Dioses…

Mai, Makoto y Nao se hundieron por un segundo en la expresión de Natsuki casi imaginando el movimiento perfecto de esos labios dulces; era hipnotizante solo imaginar como besaba esa mujer.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

Mai se levantó y abrió. Quedó estática.

-Buenas noches Mai-san, sé que es tarde pero… ¡Oh Natsuki! Qué bueno que te encuentro

-… ¿Sh-Shizuru?- Natsuki se sonrojó al verla

-Pasa Fujino-sensei, pasa- Le invitó Mai

-Gracias- Shizuru entró y se acomodó al lado de Natsuki

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Fui a tu casa, quería verte; pero me recibió tu madre, dijo que Nagisa-chan y Shizuma estaban en la recamara estudiando y haciendo unas tareas, me encargó que te trajera esto

Shizuru le entregó su celular. Natsuki lo recibió y guardó en el bolsillo.

-Por si algo ocurre puedas comunicarte con ella o con Nagisa-chan

-Oh… bueno, gracias…

-Bueno, está algo tarde- Shizuru miró su reloj –Las dejaré que sigan en lo suyo, debo regresar

-¡No, no, no, quédese!- Le dijo Makoto –A Natsuki le encantaría que se quedara

-¿Eh?- Natsuki reaccionó al oírla

-¡Claro! Ella rebosa de alegría de solo verla- Agregó Nao

-¡Oi, Nao!- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Bueno, pero es que pasan de las 11 ya… -Dijo Shizuru mirando de reojo a Natsuki con una sonrisa pícara

-Bueno, quédese a dormir, usted con Natsuki en el sofá, nosotras en el cuarto- Propuso Mai

-¡Mai!- Las mejillas de Natsuki brillaron en su totalidad

-Bueno, ya que Natsuki no se niega, me quedaré si no es molestia- Shizuru volvió a sentarse junto a Natsuki

-¿Le sirvo algo de té?- Le ofreció Makoto

-No estaría mal, gracias

Makoto le entregó una taza de té. Natsuki resopló. No por incomodidad, sus mejillas rojas, sus manos temblorosas; se sentía nerviosa con Shizuru a su lado, es como estar ante un poderoso ser armada solo con una varita. Agachó tímidamente la cabeza y siguió comienzo su sándwich.

Pasaron unos 20 o 40 minutos más antes de que en medio de comentarios llenos de doble sentido las tres chicas se encerraran en la habitación de Mai. Silencio total.

Shizuru miró a Natsuki sonriendo, ésta se sonrojó al ver esta mirada.

-Bueno, a dormir…

Shizuru se desajustó 2 botones de su camisa, abrió el botón de su falda y se quitó sus zapatos, se recostó en el sofá previamente preparado para las dos y le hizo lugar, al estar acomodada la invitó con un par de golpecitos en el lugar que debía ocupar Natsuki. La peli azul se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente. Se quitó sus zapatos, desajustó el botón de su jean y se recostó junto a Shizuru.

-¿Nerviosa?... ¿Es tu primera vez?

-¡¿EEEHH?!- Natsuki sobresaltó sonrojada

-Jajaja ya, solo me gusta hacerte reaccionar así- Shizuru acarició la cintura de Natsuki –Aunque… ya estuvimos bastante cerca de eso ¿Recuerdas?

-Eso es porque tu eres demasiado rápida; no tardaste nada por cierto

-Cuando hay una mujer tan hermosa como tu frente a mi, no puedo contenerme

-Eso significa que lo has hecho con otras mujeres ¿eh?- Natsuki giró su cara con una expresión molesta en otra dirección

-¿Celosa, Natsuki?

-¡Ni hablar!

-Jajaja bueno, es justo responder… No, porque eres la única chica que me ha cautivado, Natsuki

-… Oh… bueno- Natsuki se sonrojó –Pero tu… bueno, también eres muy… hermosa

-Me hace feliz viniendo de mi Natsuki…

-Bueno… Tenía que decirlo; solo dices que soy linda y esas cosas, parece como si no te hubieras visto en un espejo

-Vale, sé lo que tengo y como mujer trato de verme bien; pero ahora que tengo una chica tan especial como tu, daré lo mejor de mi para sorprenderte todos los días que tenga clases contigo… Seré tu tutora personal, así que me veré sexi para distraerte mucho

-¡O-Oi eso no es justo!- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Lo sé, el amor es injusto- Shizuru acarició los labios de Natsuki –Es por eso que es tan emocionante ¿verdad?

-… Amor… ¿Amor?

Sin darle tiempo alguno para que lo pensara, Shizuru se abalanzó a los labios de Natsuki asaltándolos con fiereza. Un beso que fue correspondido por Natsuki inmediatamente. Se movía por inercia, solo sabía que debía corresponder todo lo que esta mujer perfecta hiciera con ella siempre que fuera reflejando tal deseo, tal amor, tal delicadeza y cuidado; y siempre era así viniendo de Shizuru.

Natsuki puso sus brazos en la cintura de Shizuru rozando con su cadera. Su falda desajustada comenzaba a descender, dejando al tacto estas finas bragas de encajes, las manos de Natsuki se pusieron rígidas al sentir este tacto tan fascinante.

En poco tiempo estas hábiles manos estaban dentro del saco de Natsuki, comenzó a halarlo hacia arriba lentamente, cuando finalmente lo quitó lo tiró a un lado; al mismo tiempo Natsuki terminó de desajustar cada uno de los botones de la camisa de Shizuru, al tenerla abierta puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Shizuru, un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la castaña, quien arqueó el cuello al sentir estos masajes circulares en su pecho izquierdo, leves gemidos se escapaban de sus labios, aquellos que Natsuki callaba con sus besos sin detener sus caricias en aquel lugar.

No se dieron cuenta cuando Mai, Nao y Makoto se asomaron por un lado de la puerta y espiaron aquella escena en silencio.

Natsuki dejó de besar los labios de Shizuru y bajó a besar ambos pechos de la chica, Shizuru se aferró a la cabeza de Natsuki con fuerza enredando los dedos en su cabello, suspiraba con fuerza tratando de callar los gemidos.

-…. Nat-Natsuki… para… espera, no…

Natsuki se detuvo y la miró.

-Perdona, no noté que te molestaba…

-No, no es eso… es que… si lo haces así, no tardaré mucho en venirme y no quiero… no quiero que dure tan poco…

-Entiendo… bueno, perdona Shizuru

-No es nada… -Shizuru acarició la cabeza de Natsuki –Pero… Natsuki ¿No te molesta que vayamos tan… rápido?

-¿Rápido?

-Ya sabes… apenas hace un día que decidimos hacer esto juntas… pero Natsuki es tan importante para mí, que lo último que quiero es perderla por un impulso sexual

-Shizuru…

-Por eso lo digo, eres más importante que nada para mí

-Shizuru, tu también me importas mucho… por eso quiero ser feliz contigo, sea en la situación que sea… y si así puedo hacerte feliz, lo haré

-Bueno, creo que entiendo- Sonrió Shizuru –Pero hay un problema

-¿Eh? ¿Problema?

-Tus amigas nos están espiando

Mai, Makoto y Nao cayeron al suelo al tiempo. ¿Cómo hacía para darse cuenta de eso en medio del disfrute del momento, sus suspiros y el silencio total? Sin mencionar la oscuridad. Natsuki se cubrió el pecho de inmediato con su saco.

-¡Oigan que demonios creen que hacen!- Les gritó encendiendo la luz

Shizuru se cubrió con la sábana que había en el sofá.

-¡Parece que nunca hubieran visto una pareja!- Regañó Natsuki luego de volver a ponerse su saco

-Bueno, es difícil ignorar que siendo la primera vez que lo intentes seas tan buena- Mencionó Nao

-Ara, me pondré celosa si Nao-san le coquetea a mi Natsuki- Comentó Shizuru

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!- Nao hizo un gesto con la cabeza

-Bueno chicas, ya- Les dijo Mai –Perdonen, yo en verdad lo hice porque… bueno, usted y… Natsuki

-El tono en que lo dices es como si te refirieras a la reina de Inglaterra y a su limpia vomito real- Le dijo Natsuki

-Podría ser- Comentó Nao

Natsuki le mandó una mirada asesina de la que aunque se percató, Nao ignoró.

Mai empujó a Makoto y a Nao de regreso a la habitación. Natsuki apagó la luz nuevamente y se volvió a recostar. Suspiró.

-Bueno, esperaremos hasta que ya no tengas dudas, Shizuru

-Sabes que tengo ganas; te deseo más que a nadie… pero contigo, quiero que todo sea perfecto; así que déjamelo a mi, haré que todo lo que tu y yo tengamos juntas sea maravilloso y único… como tú, mi Natsuki

-Jajaja bueno, no puedo imaginarme lo que harás, así que solo esperaré

Natsuki se acomodó a dormir, Shizuru junto a su hombro y ambas cayeron en sueño en poco tiempo. La mañana no tardó mucho en caer. Ya a las 7 de la mañana el móvil de Shizuru sonó. La castaña se estregó los ojos y lo alcanzó.

-¿Si?... Oh, Chikane… -Shizuru se incorporó -… No, estoy en casa de Tokiha-san con Natsuki… Jajaja sé a lo que suena, pero no; la amiga de Natsuki me ofreció posada anoche por la hora que era… no, vine a traer el teléfono de Natsuki, su madre me lo pidió… Vale… Ok, ahora mismo voy… Bye

Shizuru colgó el teléfono y se levantó. Natsuki despertó al sentirla lejos de su regazo.

-¿Shizuru?

-Lo siento Natsuki, Chikane me necesita en casa

-Ah, entiendo… Bueno ¿Entonces te vas?

-No despertaré a tus amigas- Shizuru le dio un beso en la frente –Pero dales las gracias por mí

-Bueno, si tú dices…

-Cuídate mucho, te llamaré en la tarde

Shizuru le besó en los labios y se fue luego de arreglarse y peinarse.

Natsuki, ya sola, estiró las piernas y volvió a acostarse, algo abrumada por todo lo que había ocurrido las escasas horas que compartió con Shizuru, pero definitivamente bastante feliz.

**000**

Shizuma estaba en la mesa bebiendo café con Saeko y Hiroshi. Nagisa se asomó y las vio hablar solo sobre el trabajo de Saeko.

-¿Shizuma-sama?

-Oh, Nagisa- Shizuma soltó su café –Perdona, no quise despertarte después de todo lo que trabajaste anoche… Debo irme, Chikane nos llamó a Shizuru y a mí hace poco, lo siento

-Ya veo… No, debo agradecerte por quedarte a ayudarme, gracias Shizuma-sama

-No es nada linda- Shizuma le dio un beso en la mejilla –Tenemos que hablar, definitivamente

Shizuma lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Acarició los cabellos de Nagisa y agarró su bolso de mano. Caminó a la puerta.

-Saeko-sama, Hiroshi-sama, les agradezco la hospitalidad, perdón por quedarme sin su permiso

-No es nada Shizuma-san, vuelve cuando quieras- Le sonrió Saeko

-Es tu casa cuando quieras- Agregó Hiroshi sonriendo también

-Bueno… Nagisa, vendré por ti al medio día, iremos a almorzar

-Bien, estupendo- Contestó Nagisa sonriendo

Shizuma la dejó con una sonrisa y salió. Nagisa suspiró.

**000**

Casi al mismo tiempo Shizuru y Shizuma llegaron a la mansión Himemiya, Chikane había preparado un gran desayuno por sí misma que les tenía listo en la mesa, tranquilamente comenzaron a comer en lo que Chikane las miraba sonriendo de forma cómplice.

-Con Nagisa y Natsuki ¿Verdad?

Shizuru y Shizuma sonrieron sin contestar.

-No me digan que se precipitaron ya

-Para nada; algo iba a suceder, pero prefiero no arruinar nada con mi Natsuki- Contestó Shizuma

-Ahh… Nagisa y yo nos besamos anoche… -Contestó Shizuma

-¿Ya?- Preguntó Shizuru curiosa

-Bueno, ella estaba… encendida… pero es lo mismo que con Natsuki, prefiero no arruinar nada con ella, es demasiado para mi… aunque apenas la conozco hace un par de días

-Bueno, creo que todas logramos algo ayer- Comentó Chikane

-¿De qué hablas?

-Himeko aceptó salir conmigo- Dijo sonriendo

-Bienvenida- Le dijo Shizuru levantando su vaso de jugo de naranja

-Lo sé… pero no quiero hablarles de eso- Interrumpió poniéndose seria –Es el padre de Himeko

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Preguntó Shizuma

-Está asociado con la compañía competencia de la que su difunta madre… Encontré anoche investigando una lista de fondos malversados a nombre de él, pocas semanas antes del asesinato de la Sra. Kurusugawa

-Se pone interesante entonces- Dijo Shizuru seriamente – Vale, pongámonos al pendiente de ese hombre a partir de ahora, tu en especial Chikane; no sabemos que quiere con Himeko después de la muerte de su madre

Shizuma y Chikane asintieron.

Las cosas avanzaban a un ritmo acelerado… En todo sentido y en todas las situaciones.

Pero lo que estaba a punto de venirse, definitivamente no se lo esperaban.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

-¿Quién era esa muchacha de ayer?

Himeko levantó la cabeza hacia su padre. Él la miraba completamente serio, más bien enojado. La rubia dejó de comer su desayuno y agachó la cabeza apenada.

-Ella es... bueno, es...

-Sin rodeos, Himeko

-Ella es una maestra de la escuela, enseñará la clase de arco, es extra curricular, pero...

-No me refiero a lo que hace para ganarse la vida. ¿Por qué la trajiste a casa? Aún después de lo que pasó con tu madre, sabes que no estoy de humor para desconocidos

-Pero es alguien muy importante para mí, tan solo ayer ella...

-¿Ella qué?- Él la miró fijamente

-... bueno, ella... ella me pidió... Papá, sé que no es lo normal, pero acepté salir con ella, Chikane-chan y yo ahora somos... pareja

El hombre se puso de pie de la mesa. Caminó hacia ella y con el periódico que tenía envuelto en las manos le golpeó la mejilla, Himeko sujetó su piel enrojecida y lo miró sorprendida.

-Si ésa es una dañada, mi hija no lo será; nadie de la familia Kurusugawa ha tenido acciones desleales o deshonrosas jamás, y tú no comenzarás con ello... Te prohíbo que la veas

-No puedo solo dejar de verla, porque siento algo por ella que me...

Un golpe más, esta vez en la otra mejilla.

Himeko sujetó su piel adolorida y lo miró, ésta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tu destino es ser la cabeza de la familia y eso significa para bien o para mal mostrar a las otras familias que somos mejores que cualquier otra en todo el continente... ¿O qué le viste? ¿Tiene un buen apellido? ¿Tiene dinero? ¿Es heredera? ¡¿QUÉ?!

-No lo sé... –Himeko sobaba sus dos mejillas

-Asumo que es una cualquiera, una maestra no tiene bastante para ofrecerte aquí, así que no quiero que la veas ¿Entendido?

Himeko asintió sin mirarlo. Finalmente el hombre salió del comedor y la dejó sola.

**000**

Natsuki entró a casa a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Ya era sábado, por lo que no había afán de haber llegado tan temprano; pero estaba harta de los interrogatorios y bromas molestas de Mai, Nao y Makoto. Cuando entró Nagisa estaba en el comedor con sus libros de texto estudiando. Echó un bostezo, ni siquiera notó cuando su hermana de crianza entró.

-Es muy recomendado el red bull para esas ojeras- Dijo Natsuki

-¡Natsuki!- Nagisa la miró –Me asustaste, pensaba que vendrías más tarde

-Pues si, pero ya me tenían harta; solo me invitaron para saber sobre lo de Shizuru, así que no pasó nada interesante...

Natsuki arrojó su bolso al suelo al lado del perchero y caminó a la nevera.

-¿Y Shizuma?

-¿Cómo sabes que estuvo aquí?- Preguntó Nagisa levemente ruborizada

-Shizuru me lo dijo

-¿Y qué hacías tu con ella en casa de Mai?

-Ehmm... Repite la pregunta...- Dijo al tiempo que sacaba una botella de jugo de naranja

-¿Estaban solas en casa de Mai todas ustedes?- Nagisa interrumpió lo que hacía y la miró

-Takumi y sus padres viajaron a América, parece que hace poco aprobaron la cirugía de el chico, así que Mai va a estar sola unas semanas allí; por cierto esta mañana te mandó a invitar a una fiesta en su casa mañana- Natsuki se sentó frente a ella

-Pero el lunes hay clases...

-¿Y qué? Nos sentará bien ¿no?- Dijo bebiendo un sorbo de jugo

-Bueno... pero nos regresamos a las 12 ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok, de acuerdo... – Natsuki bebió un trago largo

-No me respondiste que hacía Shizuru-sensei contigo en casa de Mai con todas ustedes

-Ah... –Natsuki se sonrojó –Fue a llevarme mi celular

-¿A llevártelo?- Nagisa levantó la mirada al escucharla

-Dijo que había venido aquí, así fue como se dio cuenta que Shizuma estaba aquí, Mamá le dio mi teléfono para que me lo entregara, ella llamó a Chikane y ella le dijo que Himeko le había dicho que yo estaba con Mai, averiguó la dirección y me encontró allá a eso de las 11...

-... Vaya historia... Bueno, tengo mucho que estudiar, hay un examen el martes

-Ah cierto... Fui eximida por prácticas del equipo, ya recordé...

-Tienes suerte- Nagisa volvió a lo suyo –Te agradecería que me dejes en silencio al menos un par de horas más

-No te preocupes, tengo una cita con la Xbox- Natsuki se puso en pie y se encerró en la habitación

Nagisa suspiró. Volvió a ponerse sus lentes de lectura en su lugar y continuó con su estudio.

**000**

Shizuma tocó la puerta de la habitación 2 veces.

_-Adelante_

Shizuma entró. Chikane estaba frente al espejo de la habitación atando una corbata violeta en el cuello de una camisa negra. Usaba un pantalón del mismo color de la corbata y zapatos negros.

-¿A qué se debe la elegancia?

-Iré a ver a Himeko hoy, veré si logro que salgamos a comer algo

-¿Y... la llevarás a comer a la Abadía de West Minster?- Bromeó ella mirándola

-Jajaja bastante cera- Rió ella

Chikane seguía en la lucha con la corbata.

Shizuma suspiró. La última vez que Chikane usó una corbata fue el día que recibió la herencia de su familia personalmente con su padre, hacía casi 3 años. Sonrió a sí misma, se puso en pie y le quitó la corbata de las manos.

-Déjale esto a alguien que sepa del tema

-Olvidaba que para ti hacer estas cosas no es muy difícil

-Ya está- Shizuma le dio un leve jalón a la corbata y la acomodó en el cuello -¿Está bien así?

Chikane la desajustó un poco al tiempo que miraba al espejo la apariencia de todo su atuendo.

-Bastante bien, gracias... ¿Y tú qué harás?

-¿Con qué?- Shizuma se sentó en la cama aún mirándola

-Con Nagisa; la besaste, eso dijiste esta mañana

-Ah, si... –Shizuma se ruborizó –Tendré que hablar con ella esta tarde... le daré tiempo a que termine de estudiar, anoche no terminó de leer todo lo que tenía

-Entiendo... ¿Terminarás o le pedirás algo formal?

-Bueno... –Shizuma se cruzó de brazos –No sería correcto renunciar a alguien como ella... No por otra cosa diferente a que es; bueno... ya lo dije, ella es la indicada

-Te entiendo- Contestó Chikane sonriendo –Tomaré prestado tu auto hoy

-Se dice por favor- Bromeó sonriendo

-No te preocupes, llenaré el tanque cuando termine la cita; además veré si puedo revisar algo del padre de Himeko de paso

-Ve con cuidado- Shizuma salió de la habitación –Y recuerda que esa es la razón por la que estamos con ellas, principalmente

-... Lo sé

-Bien, avísanos si algo pasa- Shizuma salió de la habitación

Chikane suspiró. Agarró una chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Tocó la puerta del estudio de Shizuru, la puerta estaba ajustada por lo que entró. Shizuru estaba en el escritorio revisando unos papeles. Dejaba de lado otros en el escritorio, entre ellos fotografías de la casa de Himeko, del padre de Himeko, la madre difunta y de Natsuki y Nagisa y la familia de Natsuki. Suspiró sobándose la frente.

-Es mucho por analizar en un solo día, Shizuru

-Lo sé... Pero si descubro algo que nos saque de esto pronto, podremos hacer de cuenta que nada pasó y seguir con nuestras vidas... y más ahora que estamos involucradas con esas 3 chicas

-Entiendo... Bueno, saldré con Himeko hoy, veré si averiguo algo más sobre ella y su padre

-Te lo encargo

-Shizuma irá más tarde a ver a Nagisa, no sería mala idea que pasaras a ver a Natsuki- Comentó Chikane –Así no tendrás tantas cosas en la cabeza

-¿En serio crees que cuando estoy con Natsuki tengo la mente en blanco?- Preguntó Shizuru sonriendo

-Tú ganas; nos vemos más tarde

Chikane dejó el estudio y pronto la casa. Detrás de la mansión tenían guardados 3 autos, un Porsche (el de Shizuru) un Volvo (de Chikane) y un BMW (de Shizuma) Cada una lo había conseguido a su gusto, pero lo especial del auto de Shizuma es que era convertible, por eso lo pidió específicamente.

Las llaves de los 3 autos estaban en una caja fuerte sellada por contraseña junto a una escultura de un ángel en la pared. Chikane ingresó los números de la contraseña, un compartimiento con 3 juegos de llaves se mostró ante ella, agarró las llaves con el llavero de color plateado (del color del auto de Shizuma). Selló la caja fuerte y subió al auto.

Desde arriba Shizuma observó como Chikane salió de la mansión y finalmente la perdió de vista, sonrió a sí misma. Inmediatamente se quitó la ropa y entró al baño de su habitación; no había tiempo por perder, nada deseaba más que poder ir a ver a Nagisa pronto.

**000**

Natsuki estaba bastante concentrada en su juego. No se percató cuando una Nagisa totalmente agotada entró y cayó de bruces en su cama, apagó la luz de la habitación y cerró las cortinas.

Natsuki ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para agarrar a Nagisa en su visión periférica de 180 grados.

-¿Estás bien?

-Solo cansada... Trataré de dormir algo, Shizuma-sama vendrá en la tarde

-¿Y para qué vendrá? Anoche se quedó a dormir- Natsuki no le quitaba los ojos a la pantalla

-Porque anoche... bueno, nos besamos...

Un estruendo de explosión en el juego rompió el silencio. Natsuki soltó el mando y volteó a mirarla.

-¿Cómo que se besaron?

-Pues... si... –Nagisa se sonrojó

-Ya veo, entonces le dijiste que tenían que salir para que se enseriaran las cosas

-No necesariamente, fue ella quien dijo que vendría

-Ah... Y viene... ¿Para qué?

-Dijo que definitivamente teníamos que hablar, así que... cualquier cosa puede pasar

-Ya entiendo... –Natsuki apagó la Xbox –O quiere terminarte, o quiere salir contigo

-Puede ser...

-¿No dijo a qué hora vendría?- Natsuki subió a su cama sobre la de Nagisa

-No sé, después del medio día, no estoy segura... Pero debo tratar de dormir de todos modos

-Mmm... Tienes razón, supongo...

-¿Y Shizuru-sensei?

-¿Qué con ella?- Preguntó recostándose mirando el techo

-¿No vendrá a verte?

-Ah, no sé... Ya anoche fue bastante...

-¿Hicieron algo?

Natsuki se sonrojó al recordarlo.

-Eh... No, nada, dormiré una siesta también, descansa

Natsuki se dio la vuelta hacia la pared y guardó silencio. Nagisa no dijo más, conocía bastante a Natsuki y ya sabía cuando ella simplemente no quería hablar de un tema cuando era suficientemente importante incluso para ella misma.

**000**

Himeko estaba en su habitación estudiando (para el mismo examen que Nagisa estaba estudiando; de hecho solo Natsuki y Makoto estaban eximidas debido a que los campeonatos de Otoño de atletismo; Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Nagisa, Tamao y ella estaban partiéndose el lomo estudiando lo mismo). En el momento en que estaba en eso su padre entró. Himeko lo miró y se puso en pie de inmediato.

-Oh, padre ¿Necesitas algo?

-Te espera la desviada de tu amiga afuera

-Papá, Chikane-chan no es una...

Himeko recibió una bofetada.

-Si yo digo que es una desviada, entonces lo es; no se atrevan a entrar mientras no estoy

-¿Adonde irás?- Preguntó por lo bajo sujetando su mejilla

-Viajaré a Osaka 3 semanas, negocios; y tu jovencita, pondrás en algo el nombre de la familia ¿Entendido?

Himeko asintió sin mirarlo.

Sin decir nada más, él salió de la habitación.

Bajó al primer piso y abrió la puerta; Chikane estaba recién subiendo las escalas de la entrada para tocar la puerta.

-Buen día señor...

El hombre pasó de largo y la ignoró. Chikane lo miró hasta verlo tomar un taxi y desaparecer en la carretera.

Fue entonces que Himeko bajó; su flequillo lucía algo más desaliñado este día.

-Hola Himeko- Sonrió Chikane al verla

-Hola Chikane-chan- Saludó ella tímidamente

Chikane entró. Himeko cerró la puerta al tiempo que con su mano izquierda trataba de conservar su cabello cubriendo el moretón de la recién bofetada y los de la mañana.

-¿Ocurre algo, Himeko?

-... No, nada, yo... solo estaba estudiando un poco...

-Luces cansada, tal vez pueda...

Chikane vio entre su rubio cabello un moretón. Himeko se avergonzó y ocultó entre sus frágiles hombros. Chikane retiró ambos mechones con cuidado con ambas manos descubriendo 3 moretones, dos más pequeños y uno enrojecido en su mejilla derecha. La expresión de Chikane se hizo furia total desbordando por aquellos ojos que antes solo reflejaban amor, ahora reflejando la más grande de las iras. Chikane caminó a la puerta a pasos largos hasta que Himeko la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

-¡No, no vayas!

-No es justificable ¡para nadie! Golpear a una mujer... es un acto atroz y de cafres, no toleraré eso de nadie

-Es mi padre, Chikane-chan y yo lo hice enojar, solo quería hablar y yo lo interrumpí y repiqué, pero...

-Himeko, mi misión ahora que estamos juntas es protegerte, de todos... si tu padre hace eso no puedo ignorarlo, no puedo solo creer que ha sido algo casual y desafortunado- Chikane hablaba con seriedad y comenzaba a sudar

-No importa... Chikane-chan, ahora que estás aquí, estaré mejor si te quedas

-¿Segura?- La voz de Chikane se comenzó a hacer apacible nuevamente

Himeko asintió sonriendo. Chikane se relajó. Acarició sus mejillas lastimadas; la expresión de Himeko se hizo una sonrisa de alivio; esas manos gentiles y tibias solo podían causarle alivio al contacto con su piel.

-Vine a invitarte a cenar

-Oh... cenar... pero, estaba estudiando...

-Ya veo... Bueno, entonces te ayudaré a terminar pronto, más tarde veremos qué podemos comer

-Lo siento, te ves tan... –Himeko se sonrojó -... Hermosa...

-No más que tú- Chikane le sonrió –Vamos, si terminamos pronto iremos a ver a Natsuki y Nagisa

-Eso suena bien; está bien, mi habitación está en el segundo piso, ven

Ambas subieron las escaleras agarradas de la mano.

**000**

Alguien llamó a la puerta. La habitación de Natsuki y Nagisa estaba a oscuras debido a las cortinas cerradas.

Nagisa levantó la cabeza, se sobó los ojos y se levantó.

-Ya voy, ya voy... –Nagisa abrió la puerta rascándose la cabeza -¡¿Sh-Shizuma-sama?!

-No me digas que acabas de despertar desde esta mañana, Nagisa- Le dijo Shizuma sonriendo

-¡N-No, no es que!... Es que me acosté a descansar y ¿Qué hora es?

Shizuma miró su teléfono.

-Pasan de las 3

-¡Oh por Dios!- Nagisa corrió a toda velocidad a la habitación -¡Natsuki!

-... mmmm...- Contestó sin moverse de donde estaba

-¡Ya pasan de las 3!

-¡¿3 de la tarde?!- Natsuki levantó la cabeza sobresaltada -¡A qué horas!

-Shizuma-sama acaba de llegar

-Y estás acaba de despertar- Señaló Natsuki

-¡Es verdad!- Nagisa se sonrojó

Nagisa entró de un salto al baño y cerró. Shizuma vio la escena y sonrió a sí misma. Natsuki salió de la habitación con un cepillo en la mano peinándose el cabello.

-Hola Shizuma-sensei

-Natsuki, te queda bien la pinta "salvaje" de recién levantada

-Ya sé... Shizuru no vino contigo ¿cierto?- Preguntó precavida

-Jajaja no, pero vendrá más tarde

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó incrédula

-No miento- Shizuma se sentó en el sofá

-Ya veo... ¡Nagisa sal del baño pronto!

-Jajaja tener novia cambia las personas, supongo

-No imaginas cuanto- Natsuki se asomó a un espejo en el pasillo a ver su apariencia

**000**

-Himeko ¿Necesitas algo de tomar?

Himeko levantó la cabeza, asintió.

-La cocina está hacia el fondo después del living

-Lo tengo, volveré pronto- Chikane salió de la habitación

Bajó a la cocina, se apresuró y sacó un refresco de mora de la nevera, después se dirigió al estudio. Entró muy silenciosamente y comenzó a revisar en los archivos, papeles, libros, todo en la habitación. Desde la forma del escritorio y la silla, hasta la pintura de las paredes y cuadros que tenía.

Se demoró poco, subió y entregó el refresco a Himeko.

-Gracias, Chikane-chan

-Himeko ¿Cómo te llevabas con tu madre?

-Bastante bien... De hecho, con ella me sentía muy bien... Pero ahora, mi padre está más agresivo desde que ella murió; de repente ya no quiere estar mucho conmigo, así que... bueno, prefiero estar contigo, Chikane-chan

-Me alegra oír eso... Bueno, no me apartaré de ti, eso te lo prometo; por eso planeaba una buena cita juntas hoy

-Perdona, de nuevo

-Nada me hace más feliz que estar a tu lado, sea lo que sea que hagamos

-No me tardaré mucho aquí, luego saldremos adonde tú quieras- Le dijo Himeko sonriéndole

-Bien... –Chikane se ubicó junto a ella –íbamos en...

-Edad media y edad moderna

-Bien, continuemos...

**000**

Nagisa salió del baño, con el cabello húmedo y con ropa diferente puesta, lucía algo agitada. Se sentó al lado de Shizuma ciertamente nerviosa.

-Perdón, yo... no quería que me vieras recién levantada, entonces mejor me bañé, ya sabes

-No hay problema, no te preocupes... Te ves linda de cabello mojado

-Gracias... –Nagisa se sonrojó –Tú, como siempre te ves... te ves hermosa también

-De Nagisa, eso es bueno oírlo

Shizuma ese día llevaba un pantalón violeta, una polera negra con estampados color amarillo y una chaqueta de jean sobre ella; un par de botas de estilo vaquero de cuero la hacían lucir un atuendo completo.

-Nagisa, quiero hablar contigo desde lo que pareciera más del tiempo que ha pasado... Sabes, lo que ocurrió anoche...

-Lo sé... Mira, si te molesté o si no te van las chicas, me disculpo contigo, solo quería...

-¿De qué hablas Nagisa? Hice todo esto hoy porque quiero que tengamos algo más que esto, y que podamos hacer lo mismo de anoche cuando queramos...

-... ¿O sea...?...

-Nagisa ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-... Novia... –Nagisa se sonrojó de oreja a oreja -... Sí

Shizuma sonrió totalmente feliz.

Abrazó a Nagisa de manera que pareciera no quererla dejar ir.

Al soltarse del abrazo se acercó a Nagisa, para cuando estaban por oficializar la relación...

-Lástima que no tengamos cuartos separados- Dijo Natsuki saliendo del baño

Nagisa suspiró al verse interrumpida.

-Tu dijiste a Mamá no querer una habitación propia, ahora que tienes novia te va a costar- Agregó mirándola

-Natsuki... ¿me das un momento, por favor?- Pidió Nagisa con una sonrisa suplicante

-Ahh... Vale; Shizuma-sensei, avíseme cuando Shizuru llegue ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero claro- Contestó Shizuma

Natsuki agarró un par de prendas del canasto de ropa limpia y entró en su habitación.

Shizuma se dispuso a besar a Nagisa nuevamente.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Fue Shizuma quien suspiró esta vez.

Nagisa se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

-Shizuru-sensei, buenas tardes- Saludó Nagisa

-Hola Nagisa-chan... Dime ¿Natsuki está?

-Claro, la llamaré por ti

Shizuma detuvo a Nagisa, le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Le hizo una seña a Shizuru, la castaña pasó en silencio y tocó la puerta de la habitación en que estaba Natsuki cambiándose de ropa.

-_Pasa, Nagisa_

-No soy Nagisa... Pero pasaré- Contestó Shizuru

-_¡Shizuru, espera!_

Un golpe se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Una Natsuki bien vestida con unos jeans y una camisa blanca salió, aunque despeinada y con un moretón en la frente.

-Ara, Natsuki luce hermosa... ¿Será por mi?

-No me arreglo ni por mi mamá ¿tú qué crees?... pero pasa- Contestó sobándose la frente

Shizuru entró a la habitación seguida de Natsuki, luego la puerta se cerró.

-Bueno, ya nada puede pasar...- Dijo Shizuma acercándose a Nagisa

Nuevamente este beso tan anhelado debía ser preparado.

Pero justo en ese momento entraron Saeko y Hiroshi. Shizuma se alejó de Nagisa y rascó su cuello en un intento por disimular la escena. Nagisa sonrió avergonzada al descubrir el motivo de la reacción de su nueva novia.

-Hola, Saeko-sama, Hiroshi-sama- Saludó Shizuma

-Vaya, parece que tenemos visitas importantes últimamente- Comentó Hiroshi –Y mira que dormiste aquí anoche

-Bueno, a Nagisa y a Natsuki les hará bien pasar tiempo con las nuevas maestras

-Shizuru-sensei está con Natsuki ahora- Le dijo Nagisa

-¿También ella?- Preguntó Saeko luego de dejar su abrigo en el perchero

-Bueno, se hicieron unidas cariño, eso es lo importante- Le dijo Hiroshi

-¿Natsuki no sale a saludarlos?- Preguntó Shizuma

-Bueno... ya nos acostumbramos a que cuando no es su Xbox, es el ordenador o simplemente está haciendo otra cosa; pero ya es costumbre- Contestó Saeko

Tanto Shizuma como Shizuru parecían ser parte de la familia Kuga ahora, al igual que Himeko y Nagisa se sentían estando ahí; pero lo que estarían a punto de descubrir era mucho más de lo que podían estar preparados a afrontar.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Saeko les invitó a cenar a sus ya frecuentes invitadas. Shizuru y Shizuma tomaron los dos lugares restantes en la mesa, Natsuki y Nagisa tomaron la cena desde el sofá en tanto Saeko y Hiroshi se deleitaban con la compañía y charla de estas dos chicas tan perfectas como seguramente nunca conocerían a nadie.

Natsuki y Nagisa se miraban cada tanto. El mismo pensamiento atravesaba sus pensamientos "Algún día se darán cuenta". Y Saeko no era tonta, miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a las dos chicas cuando Shizuma y Shizuru parecían descuidadas. Esa clase de atenciones y recibimientos, al menos por parte de Natsuki, era MUY inusual.

-Bueno, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes- Dijo Shizuma poniéndose en pie de la mesa -¿Vamos, Shizuru?

-Claro... Ha sido una noche fabulosa

En ese momento el teléfono de Shizuru vibró. La castaña lo atendió en silencio.

-Bueno, definitivamente debemos irnos, Shizuma- Le llamó ella

Natsuki notó esa mirada preocupada en la expresión de Shizuru, se puso en pie y las acompañó fuera de la casa. Nagisa la siguió. Shizuru y Shizuma entraron rápidamente al auto.

-Te lo compensaré después, Nagisa, lo prometo- Le dijo Shizuma asomándose por la ventana

-Cuídate, Shizuma-sama

-Claro que si- Respondió sonriendo

-Natsuki, nos veremos pronto, las clases empiezan mañana ¿recuerdas?

-Oh... cierto... –Natsuki se sonrojó –Bueno, allá te veré Shizuru

-Ten cuidado, duerme bien

El auto arrancó y se fue. En poco tiempo lo perdieron de vista.

Natsuki se cruzó de brazos notablemente desconcertada.

-Lucía tan preocupada... –Comentó Natsuki

-¿Qué crees que pase?- Le preguntó Nagisa

-Tal vez tienen problemas en casa, o tienen cosas por atender con sus padres... No sé, espero que no sea grave

-Ya veo... Si, debe ser eso, no nos preocupemos; ven, hace frío, nos resfriaremos

Natsuki y Nagisa regresaron a casa, donde una Saeko sentada en la mesa y con una taza de café llena esperaba. Hiroshi ya estaba durmiendo.

Nagisa y Natsuki se vieron atrapadas en una red invisible imposible de romper llamada "Conversación Paterna" Instintivamente Natsuki y Nagisa se sentaron frente a ella, Natsuki en especial sabía que negarse a estos momentos solo causaría que le quitaran su bicicleta, sus permisos de salidas, y tiempo para las prácticas en el equipo de atletismo.

-Son diferentes, debo admitirlo- Dijo Saeko rompiendo el silencio

-Saeko-sama, Shizuma-sama y Shizuru-sensei son nuestras...

-Mis maestros no me visitaban en casa, tampoco se quedaban dormir

-Ahh... Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- Preguntó Natsuki

-¿Intentan ligar con ellas para mejorar sus notas?

-¡Mamá!- Regañó Natsuki -¡Por Dios, no! El interés es mutuo... Sabes que ni siquiera sé si me gustan las personas diferentes a mí

-No soy quien para juzgar si aman a una mujer o a un hombre, yo pienso que hay que ver todas las posibilidades antes de elegir a la persona que quieres tener a tu lado el resto de tu vida... Si sus intenciones son honestas, esperen a saber si las intenciones de ellas lo son también

-Muy tarde, ya estamos saliendo- Contestó Natsuki

-Ahh... ¿Hace cuando, Natsuki?- Preguntó Saeko luego de un suspiro

-Hace unos días

-¿Y tú, Nagisa-chan?

Nagisa se sonrojó.

-Bueno... esta tarde... –Contestó apenada

-Bueno... ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Jajaja... No olviden lo que les acabo de decir

-Claro, Má- Contestó Natsuki en tono aburrido

-Claro, Saeko-sama- Respondió Nagisa

-Y sobre todo... Si van a estar con ellas en todo sentido, no toquen mi sofá

Natsuki y Nagisa se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

Saeko salió del living y entró a su habitación con Hiroshi dejándolas en total silencio.

Nagisa y Natsuki intercambiaron una mirada, en silencio fueron a su habitación, en silencio se cambiaron de ropa para dormir y en silencio se recostaron y apagaron la luz.

-... Natsuki... –Le llamó Nagisa

-Dime...

-¿Cuándo crees que es el momento adecuado para dar ese paso?

-¿Cuál paso?

-Bueno... Hacer ese tipo de cosas... Ya sabes, "esas" cosas...

-¿Tener sexo?- Natsuki asomó la cabeza

Nagisa se sonrojó y asintió.

-Bueno... No sé... –Natsuki se ruborizó –Shizuru y yo nos besamos y tal vez nos acercamos más de lo normal cuando decidimos salir... Pero no sé bien en qué momento es correcto... ya sabes, tener sexo con ella

-¿Entonces debería dejar a Shizuma que me guíe si las cosas se dan la próxima vez que nos veamos?

-Bueno, asumo que no tan pronto... Pero eso creo... ¡Mira, no sé!- Natsuki se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana

Nagisa suspiró. Miró el techo y se dispuso a dormir.

**000**

Shizuru y Shizuma aparcaron frente a la propiedad de la familia Kurusugawa. Chikane y Himeko entraban, Chikane vio el auto y les hizo una seña casi imperceptible a Himeko con la cabeza. Ellas bajaron del auto y se posicionaron en la parte trasera de la casa.

-Himeko ¿Podría usar tu baño? El vino me hace efecto ya...

Estaban dentro de la casa ya. Himeko cerró la puerta y la miró.

-Claro, está hacia allá- Le señaló la rubia

Chikane caminó en la dirección señalada. Himeko sonrió al verla caminar, una noche perfecta más al lado de Chikane. Dejó su abrigo a un lado y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Chikane se escabuyó hacia el patio trasero, donde Shizuma y Shizuru esperaban. Les entregó un sobre doblado en 2. Shizuru lo recibió y guardó de inmediato.

-Preferiría no tener que mentirle a Himeko para investigar a su padre... Pero ese tipo ya me cae como una patada en el c...

-No es propio de una dama- Le interrumpió Shizuma poniendo un dedo en los labios de Chikane

-Perdón... Ese hombre golpeó a Himeko, no puedo evitar sentirme enojada

-Buen trabajo, Chikane- Le dijo Shizuru -¿En sí que encontraste respecto a la muerte de la Sra. Kurusugawa?

-Hay dos documentos de cobro por parte de una organización privada, estuve investigando un poco mientras Himeko iba al baño o bajaba a beber algo, la organización escrita ha sido investigada muchas veces por el FBI por ser una fachada de lavado de activos y la última rama de una sociedad que se hacen llamar los sobrevivientes de Rusia, no sé qué significa, pero su líder tiene nexos directos con el padre de Himeko, no entiendo si son relaciones familiares, o si tienen alguna deuda pendiente

-Ya veo... –Shizuru evaluó la situación pensativamente –No te preocupes, quédate con la chica y cuídala, Shizuma y yo nos encargaremos de ver eso esta noche, tu descansa y sobre todo... Chikane, protege a Himeko

-Ya lo sé... Algo me dice que todo recaerá en ella, pareciera como si su padre la mantuviera a su lado por conveniencia o por necesidad

-No te preocupes por eso, solo encárgate de tu chica y dale unos masajes jeje- Le sonrió Shizuma guiñándole un ojo

-Bien, gracias, les compensaré- Chikane les regresó una sonrisa y regresó al interior de la casa

Shizuma y Shizuru regresaron al auto. Shizuru le echó un vistazo a los papeles entregados por Chikane y soltó un suspiro.

-Si sabes lo que significa esto ¿verdad?- Dijo Shizuru

-Si es tal y como Chikane dijo, incluso Nagisa y Natsuki estarán en riesgo – Respondió Shizuma

-Bueno, hay que descansar, mañana debemos estudiar todo esto que tenemos en las manos

El auto arrancó.

**000**

Himeko estaba recostada en la cama, miraba el techo. Chikane entró y cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda.

-Himeko, tu padre no regresará esta noche ¿verdad?

-No, salió de viaje... Chikane-chan ¿Te molestaría quedarte a dormir hoy?

-Claro que no me molesta, Himeko... –Chikane se recostó junto a ella

Himeko se recostó en su brazo y se apoyó en su pecho, aspiró el fino aroma a sándalo en la ropa de Chikane, en su cuello, esa calidez y perfecta tranquilidad que sentía al estar cerca de ella. Chikane puso su brazo en la cintura de Himeko estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

-Himeko...

-¿Pasa algo?

-Quiero que sepas que estar a tu lado es por mucho lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo... Y por eso no voy a permitir que tu padre te haga daño nuevamente

-Estaré bien si estamos juntas... Jeje aunque solo llevemos de conocernos unos días

-Eso no debería importar- Chikane la miró –Así como no debería importar si es muy pronto para decirte lo que siento

-¿Lo que sientes?- Himeko levantó la cabeza y la miró

Chikane asintió.

Seriamente la miró, pero en sus ojos azules solo reflejaban honestidad, y ese sentimiento que Himeko claramente veía, tal vez sería el que la escucharía decirle.

-... Te amo, Himeko

-... Chikane-chan...

-Sé que es muy pronto, lo sé... Pero si lo que siento es más grande que incluso lo que soy, tienes que saberlo

-Yo también...

-¿Tu...?

-Si- Dijo Himeko sonriendo –Desde que te vi... Supe que eras la persona con quien quería estar

Chikane se acercó a ella y la besó. Himeko correspondió perfectamente el beso dejándose llevar, lentamente sus manos se escurrieron hasta la camisa de Chikane, haló su corbata y comenzó a abrir uno a uno los botones de su camisa, Chikane comenzó a subir su mano dentro de la camisa de Himeko acariciando la piel de la cadera y costillas de Himeko de arriba abajo. Las piernas de Himeko se abrieron ligeramente, Chikane puso su rodilla izquierda dentro de ellas dejando este ligero espacio de alivio a tanto calor que comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia.

Chikane comenzó a besar el cuello de Himeko, su clavícula y dar de suaves mordidas en el lóbulo de su oreja, Himeko soltaba un suspiro prolongado ocasionalmente.

-Ahh... Chikane...chan... ahh...

-¿Qué sucede?- Chikane se detuvo y la miró -¿No te gusta? ¿Me detengo?

-No es eso... Yo... Solo estamos hace unos días... ¿Es correcto hacer esto?

-Bueno, no te preocupes- Chikane le sonrió –No planeo apresurarte a algo que no quieras

-... ¿Hay un problema si... en realidad si quiero hacer esto?

-Será como tú quieras, Himeko...

Himeko soltó un jadeo lento. Agarró a Chikane del cuello y la haló hacia sí misma, una nueva serie de besos apasionados empezó de nuevo. En poco tiempo La camisa de Chikane estaba totalmente abierta y el suéter que Himeko usaba estaba en el suelo. Chikane estaba sobre ella. Cuando besos inocentes y cargados de sentimientos atraviesan las barreras a y pasan a ser las perfectas prácticas para un francés ideal, es sabido que algo más está a punto de ocurrir.

La mano de Chikane se movió debajo del bra de Himeko, la chica se sonrojó y soltó un gemido mientras su propia mano apretaba con fuerza la espalda de la chica, Chikane soltó un suspiro al sentir tal apretón.

-Espera... Himeko- Chikane la soltó y se separó de ella un momento –Quiero hacer las cosas bien... Himeko, si fuéramos una pareja feliz corriente yo te hubiera cortejado de otra manera, te regalaría flores... Te recogería después de clases y planearíamos cada cita cuando cumpliéramos una fecha más de estar juntas... Pero así, Himeko... No quiero herirte... Me siento como una villana que trata de robar tu virtud

-Yo solo quiero poder enseñarte quien soy... lo que siento y lo que puedo dar por ti... Chikane-chan, eres la persona más increíble que conozco, no quiero dejarte ir...

-No me perderás- Chikane acarició su mejilla –Y ahora tú debes dormir; mañana tienes clases... Y yo también

-Es cierto... serás mi maestra desde mañana... –Himeko se acomodó en el brazo de Chikane

-Y quiero ser una buena sensei para ti, así que a dormir- Chikane la cubrió con una cobija

-¿Estarás conmigo en la mañana, Chikane-chan?

Chikane sonrió. Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Claro que si...

No mucho pasó antes que el sueño de apoderara de ellas. Esta noche no podría ser olvidada. Y sobre todo el hecho que desde tan pronto se desearan tan intensamente sería un tema imposible de evadir definitivamente.

Sobre todo por el hecho de que definitivamente Chikane no se apartaría de Himeko ahora que su propia seguridad estaba en riesgo con su propio padre. Ella debía no solo ser su novia, su sensei, su maestra y apoyo, debía ser su protectora y además no dejar que nadie descubriera su identidad como investigadora privada... Chikane sería para Chikane como su heroína en adelante.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Eran las 6 de la mañana. Chikane despertó; Himeko seguía totalmente dormida. Al verla sonrió. La zarandeó con delicadeza hasta que la rubia despertó. Miró a Chikane y también sonrió.

-Buenos días, Himeko

-Buen día, Chikane-chan

-Entraré a clases a las 10, tu a las 8:30... Son las 6, perdona, pero debo ir a casa a prepararme para la clase

-Lo sé... –Una leve expresión de tristeza se dibujó en Himeko –Bueno, pero nos veremos al salir ¿verdad?

-Y vendremos a cenar, prepararé algo rico, si quieres

-¡Oh si! Me encantaría- El semblante de Himeko cambió totalmente

-Bien, entonces me vestiré de nuevo y regresaré a casa, te veré allá, Himeko

-Está bien, ve con cuidado, Chikane-chan

Chikane abotonó su camisa y salió de la habitación, no sin antes haberle dado un beso a Himeko. Agarró su chaqueta y corbata y salió de la propiedad, subió a su auto y se marchó en dirección a casa.

Al momento en que llegó a la mansión Himemiya, Shizuru y Shizuma compartían el gran espejo del baño del primer piso, las dos se arreglaban para el inicio de sus carreras de maestras.

Shizuma llevaba un pantalón de lino color negro, una correa delgada color marrón oscuro y sobre esto una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un chaleco de lino negro, la camisa dejaba dos botones abiertos dándole espacio a su exuberante pecho para respirar. (Sería la maestra de música, debía verse como tal).

Shizuru llevaba una falda vino tinto ceñida que resaltaba sus perfectas caderas y cintura, una camisa naranja quemado sobre esta de mangas largas, y encima de ésta un suéter sin mangas color verde oscuro, un par de zapatillas marrones.

Shizuma estaba peinando su larga cabellera en ese momento mientras Shizuru usaba la secadora.

-Durmiendo en casa de tu chica ¿eh?- Comentó Shizuma

-No hicimos nada, si eso preguntas- Chikane dejó su chaqueta en el perchero

-Nadie ha dicho algo así, Chikane- Le dijo Shizuru sonriendo –Ve a darte una ducha, te quedan 30 minutos

-Vaya, no es mucho tiempo... No tardaré

Chikane subió al segundo piso.

Dejó toda su ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia y entró apresuradamente al baño de su habitación.

Shizuru y Shizuma estaban tomando el desayuno en ese momento, cuando estaban a punto de terminar Chikane bajó rápidamente del segundo piso, usaba un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa sin mangas color negro, nuevamente se puso frente al espejo a ponerse una corbata blanca, esta vez sí supo ponerla correctamente.

Se sentó a comer a toda velocidad aún teniendo su cabello mojado. Junto a la puerta puso un maletín con el uniforme correspondiente para los practicantes de arco de Fuuka.

-¿Has progresado algo con la investigación?- Preguntó Chikane

-No mucho, solo lo que nos diste anoche es lo que tenemos- Respondió Shizuru –Pero como tengamos un momento el fin de semana podremos viajar a Kioto a investigar un poco

-Bien, es algo... –Comentó Shizuma –Por ahora solo tengamos en mente pasar por maestras perfectamente en Fuuka

-Iremos hoy en tu auto, Shizuma ¿podemos?- Le dijo Chikane

-Jajaja ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque debemos ir en un auto que me ayude a secar el cabello –Le respondió sonriendo

-No sueles, debo verme bien para Natsuki hoy, tú te irás con el auto de Shizuma, nosotras iremos con mi auto- Le dijo Shizuru

-Ah bueno, como quieran...

**000**

Saeko y Hiroshi lucían sorprendidos. Natsuki se había levantado temprano, ya se había duchado, ya se había puesto el uniforme, estaba en el espejo del pasillo peinando su cabello y mirándose en todas posiciones.

-Natsuki, hija... –Le llamó Saeko -¿Te estás peinando? ¿O re descubriendo tu cuero cabelludo?

-Muy graciosa, Má- Respondió sin dejar de mirarse al espejo –Seguramente Shizuru irá radiante y yo... solo puedo peinarme, creo...

-Tener novia la está cambiando- Comentó Saeko bebiendo un sorbo de café

-Cariño, debes admitir que una chica tan linda puede cambiar a cualquiera- Le dijo Hiroshi

-¡Nagisa, ven un momento!

Nagisa salió de la habitación abotonándose el chaleco de Fuuka, la miró y ladeó la cabeza sorprendida.

-¿Acaso estás...?

-Sí, sí, solo dime como arreglar algo esto de modo que se vea diferente a todos los días

-Oh... vale- Nagisa le quitó el cepillo de la mano y comenzó a peinar su largo cabello negro azul

-Hay que invitar a cena a esa chica, definitivamente- Propuso Hiroshi

-Concuerdo, cariño- Respondió Saeko -5 minutos para desayunar, chicas

-Gracias, Saeko-sama- Nagisa terminó de poner una hebilla en el cabello de Natsuki –Ya ¿Cómo te parece?

Nagisa había puesto dos mechones de detrás de las orejas de Natsuki en la parte baja de su cabeza formando un peinado se mi recogido, los dos típicos mechones sobre las orejas y el flequillo perfectamente peinado. Natsuki se miró en varias direcciones y sonrió.

-Gracias, Nagisa

-A comer- L sonrió ella

Ambas se sentaron a la mesa, Saeko les sirvió dos platos con huevos, tocino y pan francés, un vaso de chocolate caliente a un lado. Todas las mañana era un deleite tomar la comida de Saeko, talento que aparentemente Natsuki no había heredado.

Ambas comieron rápidamente, en el momento que Natsuki llevaba los platos a ala cocina el timbre sonó. Nagisa abrió la puerta, Himeko estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Ella también parecía haber pasado un largo rato frente al espejo peinando y retocando su peinado, tenía una ligera línea violeta en sus ojos y brillo labial en sus labios. Nagisa la miró luego de hacerla pasar.

-¿Pasa algo, Nagisa-chan?

-... ¿Me prestas tu brillo?

Himeko se lo entregó, Nagisa entró al baño y comenzó a ponérselo con cuidado evaluando desde todos los ángulos la apariencia de sus labios. Natsuki las miró y suspiró. Agarró su mochila y fue la primera en salir. Esa mañana Saeko estaba de tiempo libre por lo que había prometido llevarlas en auto.

La mujer se adelantó y las 3 chicas la siguieron; Natsuki se sentó en el asiento delantero del copiloto, Nagisa y Himeko atrás. El auto arrancó con dirección a Fuuka Gakuen.

**000**

Shizuru, Shizuma y Chikane llegaron a Fuuka. Inmediatamente todas las atenciones cayeron en ellas. Las estudiantes que recién entraban se fueron acercando de a poco a sus nuevas maestras, y cuando un cúmulo de gente estaba formado, justo en eso el auto de Saeko estacionó enfrente de todo el revuelto que se había formado.

Natsuki se bajó primero. Con cara de malos amigos se abrió paso por entre la multitud y llegó hasta Shizuru.

Shizuru sonrió sorprendida al verla, Natsuki se ruborizó ligeramente y la miró de arriba abajo, definitivamente concentrarse iba a ser todo un problema con semejante mujer enfrente.

Natsuki extendió su mano; Shizuru sonrió y la tomó. Como una ola expansiva de humillación y rechazo, la aglomeración de estrógeno virgen se abrió dejando pasar a Shizuru con Natsuki, Shizuma y Chikane la siguieron para encontrarse con Nagisa y Himeko al final del recorrido, ambas se miraron entre si y sonrieron a sus más bellas que nunca, novias. Chikane abrazó por los hombros a Himeko, y con su brazo aún rodeando el cuello de la rubia comenzó a caminar.

Y definitivamente esta era la oportunidad; Shizuma se inclinó y dio un beso en la frente a Nagisa, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la pelirroja y entraron juntas.

Hombro con hombro las tres parejas se abrieron paso entre las miradas asesinas, de odio, de envidia, las miradas llenas de intriga que solo parecían no comprender tales emparejamientos tan repentinos.

-Nos van a odiar- Masculló Nagisa

-Nos intentarán intimidar- Agregó Himeko

-Y yo les daré lo suyo como lo intenten- Finalizó Natsuki

-Ara, mi Natsuki no puede hablar así cuando luce tan bella frente a mí

-Tú luces como la Reina de Inglaterra, yo solo soy una estudiante

-La más sexi de todas- Shizuru le dio un pellizco en los glúteos a Natsuki

La peli azul sobre saltó sonrojada. Pero no reaccionó más allá para evitar las miradas, Shizuru sonrió triunfalmente al notar ese sonrojo que adoraba ver pintando las mejillas pálidas de su Natsuki.

-La primera clase de Historia- Les recordó Himeko

-Cierto; aquí nos separamos- Le dijo Nagisa a Shizuma –Pero nos veremos en la última hora de clase, Shizuma-sama

-Esperaré ansiosa- Le sonrió Shizuma –Recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente

Nagisa se sonrojó y asintió. Shizuma soltó su mano, Nagisa entró en el aula. Chikane acarició el cabello de Himeko y besó su frente, la rubia entró después luego de dedicarle una mirada amorosa a su novia (y maestra). Natsuki, fingiendo poco interés intentó entrar derecho. Shizuru la haló del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla sobre el hombro, luego la soltó despidiéndose de una forma inocente. Las 3 chicas entraron al aula y la puerta se cerró.

Shizuru, Chikane y Shizuma partieron camino a partir de ahí, debían asistir a diferentes clases y bloques de Fuuka para trabajar.

Natsuki, Himeko y Nagisa pararon súbitamente. Todas las miradas caían sobre ellas. Las miradas de aquellas que tuvieron que apartarse de las maestras al ser notificadas de la relación cercana de estas, hasta este día, insignificantes estudiantes; habían mujeres más interesantes y bellas, murmuraban todas, habían chicas y chicos con más dinero y renombre, susurraban otros, pero sus amigas solo miraban sorprendidas... ¿Acaso Natsuki se había peinado?.

Las 3 chicas siguieron a sus escritorios, incluso el Maestro de Historia se tomó un momento para evaluar la situación de la peli azul. Después de un momento las clases iniciaron con normalidad.

-Psst... Hey, Natsuki... –Murmuró Mai desde detrás de su escritorio

-Dime- Contestó disimulando con su libro de texto

-Estás linda hoy

-¡¿EH?!- Natsuki sobre saltó de su silla

-¿Kuga, desea compartir algo con la clase?- Le preguntó el maestro

-Eh... No, nada sensei, continúe por favor- Natsuki volvió a sentarse

-Luce diferente, claro- Murmuró Nao desde dos asientos al lado de Mai

-Pues claro, se peinó y todo- Murmuró Makoto desde otro asiento

-Hey, Kuga ¿Tomamos el almuerzo hoy?- Le citó un compañero X que jamás había determinado

-¿Y tú eres...?- Preguntó Mai

-El capitán del equipo de natación

-Pues claro que no saldrá contigo, si lo hará, será con nosotras ¿Qué no ves que somos sus amigas desde primer año?- Le regañó Tamao

-¿Y tú, Himeko?- Le llamó a Himeko dando la vuelta a su lado opuesto

-Oh... pues yo... –Himeko se sonrojó

-No Himeko, sal con nosotras, te llevaremos a casa si quieres- Le interrumpieron dos jóvenes del equipo de basket ball de la escuela

-Oigan, yo no...

-Nagisa-chan ¿vendrías a estudiar conmigo esta tarde?- Le llamó Tamao

-Pero ya estudié con Shizuma-sama anoche y además...

-Claro que no, alguien que pueda aportarle algo es mejor- Alegó nuevamente el chico X susodicho –Yo tengo una gran biblioteca ¿Vienes, Nagisa?

-Oigan, yo no... Es que Shizuma-sama y yo...

-¿Ahora de repente éstas son el ligue de moda? ¡No me digan!- Dijo Nao

-¿Pasa algo allá?- Preguntó el maestro

Para cuando se dio la vuelta, toda la clase miraba y murmuraba sobre Natsuki, Nagisa y Himeko. Las 3 chicas estaban en silencio pidiendo auxilio con sus miradas. El maestro suspiró. Esta clase sería larga y probablemente enviaría a muchos de sus estudiantes a la sala de castigo. Las 3 chicas suspiraron aliviadas al oír los murmullos detenerse.

Y el día se ponía aún peor...

Llegó la hora de la clase de álgebra, y por supuesto al entrar al aula una sonriente Shizuru esperaba apoyada en el escritorio. Natsuki se sonrojó ligeramente, pero al recordar que estaba rodeada por sus compañeros debía aguantarse. Natsuki entró entre la multitud y se sentó en su habitual lugar junto a la ventana, miraba hacia afuera, pero de reojo veía a Shizuru sin poder evitar parar cada tanto en las peligrosas curvas de la castaña.

-Antes que nada voy a presentarme... Y si, nos tomaremos unos minutos para que se presenten conmigo, no quiero tratarlos por desconocidos desde el primer día; mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino, soy egresada de Fuuka de la promoción de hace 3 años, estudié por dos años en Tokio pero no me dio el resultado que quería, regresé a mis raíces ¿Y qué mejor forma de reencontrarme que reencontrando lo que sentía cuando estaba aquí?... No se molesten en evadirme con excusas o con reclamos, conozco a Fuuka desde mucho antes que ustedes, tampoco se molesten en tratar de persuadirme porque soy de una generación similar a ustedes... Ya tengo alguien a quien escuchar hablarme al oído...

Natsuki se rascó el cuello tratando de fingir no haberse visto involucrada en la última frase.

-Bueno, su turno...

Natsuki suspiró. Como si nada Shizuru se integró perfectamente como maestra en Fuuka, y no como la novia de Natsuki Kuga, la chica rebelde de dudosa reputación y corredora magnífica. Nagisa y Himeko la miraron denotando tranquilidad también. La clase prosiguió de modo que todos los estudiantes comenzaron a presentarse.

Para cuando la clase finalizó, Natsuki tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, Shizuru se puso de pie del escritorio y la llamó, un buen número de estudiantes curiosos pararon tras el cristal de la puerta a fisgonear.

-Parecías distraída

-Bueno... no estoy acostumbrada a la clase de álgebra- _Tampoco ver a las piernas de mi novia en mi cara toda una hora_

-¿Hay algo que no entendiste? ¿Algo que te confundiera?

-No en realidad...- _¿Quién dijiste que era Einstein?_

-Bueno, si hay algo que te confunda o que no te permita continuar, búscame en el salón de maestros ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien, gracias -_¿Estaremos solas?_

-Cuídate, Kuga-san

Natsuki se detuvo súbito al oírla mencionar su apellido de esa manera. Pero Shizuru debía mantener las distancias por el bien de Natsuki y de ella misma, aunque puertas afuera ya era bastante obvio que su relación era más cercana.

-¿Qué? ¿Se les perdió una Natsuki?- Regañó Natsuki a los que la miraban al salir

Los demás se apartaron al verla marcharse. Comportamiento que no venía muy acorde con tal cabello sedoso perfectamente peinado y esas facciones atractivas ahora más visibles. Nagisa y Himeko la estaban esperando a una distancia más prudente, al verla salir la siguieron.

-Estabas roja- Le dijo Nagisa

-Oh, mi maestra es mi novia, todo está perfecto- Dijo en tono sarcástico

-Jajaja no te enojes, nosotras estaremos en la misma situación muy pronto- Le dijo Himeko

-Pues si... Pero mi maestra de álgebra es Shizuru... Si antes no entendía los benditos quebrados ahora la que se quebrará seré yo... –Natsuki apresuró el paso

Las 3 se encontraron como de costumbre con sus otras amigas bajo el mismo típico árbol que les daba sombra a tomar el almuerzo. Natsuki se sentó primero y abrió su obento en silencio. Nao no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó al notar la mirada

-No, solo pensaba... Si eres linda, Kuga

-¡¿Ehh?!- Natsuki se sonrojó

-No, solo es eso... –Nao comenzó a comer tranquilamente

-Bueno, tiene razón- Agregó Mai –Natsuki, de saber que podías ser así de guapa, te habría pedido una cita hace años

-¿Tu también, Mai?- Seguía sonrojada

-Fujino-sensei se nos adelantó; Natsuki no dejaba de verle las piernas en clase Jajaja

Natsuki se refugió en su comida tratando de ocultar el sonrojo, y de no oír las risas y burlas de sus compañeras. Nagisa y Himeko estaban en silencio, y mejor que siguieran así; muy pronto ellas pasarían por la misma situación.

Shizuru, Shizuma y Chikane se reunieron en la sala de maestros, a esa hora estaba casi desértica debido a la hora de almuerzo, desde aquella ventana del tercer piso podía divisarse aquel árbol en que Natsuki, Nagisa y Himeko comían el almuerzo. Shizuru sonrió mientras bebía su té.

-No va a ser fácil fingir que Natsuki no me atrae mientras estamos en clases... ¿Viste como estaba de linda hoy?

-Creo que se peinó diferente- Dijo Shizuma –O se maquilló, no sé... Nagisa en cambio se puso brillo labial... Daban ganas de...

-Lo que sea que te dieran ganas, aquí no se puede- Le interrumpió Chikane –Hay que hacer de cuenta que son estudiantes más... Al menos hasta cruzar el umbral de Fuuka Gakuen, ahí es diferente la historia

-Jajaja como esta mañana ¿no?- Rió Shizuma

-Correcto- Respondió Shizuru

Las tres se pusieron una junto a la otra mirando al mismo lugar. Las tres sonreían; pero esto de "maestra – estudiante" podía ser más complicado de lo normal. Y el encontrarse a solas como asuntos oficiales de Fuuka podía ser ciertamente arriesgado en cuanto a la atracción casi palpable entre ellas. Pero definitivamente, esto haría que las relaciones llevaran el calor a un nuevo nivel.

**8888**

**...Misterio Develado... ¿O tal vez es solo el inicio?**

**El asesinato de la madre de Himeko va más allá que quedarse con una herencia**

**Es más serio que la vida de un ser humano o agarrar un apellido y una fortuna**

**Es un destino que ata inevitablemente a Natsuki, Nagisa y Himeko, y por consiguiente la regla de no meter los sentimientos con el trabajo pasaría a no importar nada.**

**¿Es más importante el drama de pasar desapercibidas en Fuuka que el resolver este crimen?**

**Gracias por los rewiews.**

**Me alentan a continuar; entrando a clases no me comprometo a actualizar seguido, pero al menos hasta el 20 de Enero (esa es la fecha tope) tendremos bastante de este fic para ver.**

**Gracias por el apoyo :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

La hora de almuerzo terminó pronto, Natsuki y Makoto debían asistir a su clase y práctica de atletismo. Mientras Himeko y Nagisa junto con todo el grupo fueron invitadas a una clase especial de deportes recientemente levantada al curriculum de Fuuka. La clase y club de arco.

Esta vez ese alto hombre sudoroso no se encargaría de la clase, sino esta angelical y estilizada dama que a pesar de estar detrás del traje de seguridad y tradicional, lucía perfectamente hermosa. Himeko tragó saliva.

Una por una las estudiantes pasaron al frente en su lugar. Himeko miró su arco y comenzó a estirar el hilo con dificultad.

-Aunque que nada- Chikane les interrumpió poniéndose al frente –Mi nombre es Chikane Himemiya; al igual que otras dos maestras que probablemente ya conozcan o pronto conocerán, soy egresada de Fuuka de hace 3 años, la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero aportar algo de trascendencia a la escuela que tanto amo... Y de paso, enseñar algo a esta generación. Aquellos que quieran ser parte del club pueden dejarme sus nombres al final de la clase, los que no, no se molesten siquiera en quedarse

Nadie se movió de su posición. Chikane sonrió.

-Muy bien, empezaremos, primero lo primero; la postura adecuada para...

Himeko no ponía ni cinco de atención a lo que decía. Su voz era tan dulce, tan cruelmente sexi oírla, su cuerpo y sus movimientos eran danzas divinas a sus ojos, y su mirada, esa mirada que la hacía derretir.

De repente sintió un pisotón. Nao le había sentado un buen taconazo. Himeko la miró adolorida. Nao señaló a Chikane con un gesto.

-Kurusugawa Himeko ¿verdad?

-... Si... –Himeko asintió

-Bien; le preguntaba su nombre, tiempo en Fuuka y aspiraciones en el club

-Oh bueno... mi nombre como acaba de decir es Himeko Kurusugawa, me mudé hace dos años y empecé estudiar en Fuuka y mis aspiraciones en el club –_Verte durante horas sin parpadear _–Es aprender algo nuevo sobre nuestras propias tradiciones...

-Bien... Siguiente- Chikane miró a Nao

-Ahh... ya qué... Nao Yuuki, desde primero que pago pena aquí, y mis aspiraciones... mmm... Usted es linda, lo admito...

La clase estalló en risas. Chikane sonrió. Le hizo un gesto de continuar a Mai.

La clase prosiguió normal hasta que las presentaciones finalizaron y comenzaron a practicar la posición adecuada, el lanzamiento, el equilibrio y la fuerza imprimida por el codo y la muñeca. Nao resultó ser toda una maestra en materia, fue a la única que Chikane no tuvo que acercársele a instruirla, el resto de la clase, incluso Mai y Tamao se vieron envueltas por esta ola de calor frenético inexplicable cada que Chikane se acercaba a componer sus posiciones. Y por supuesto Himeko, cada vez que Chikane se le acercaba le atinaba menos al blanco.

-Jajaja ven, pon firme la mano –Chikane puso su mano sobre la de Himeko –Ahora tensiona el codo...

Himeko la miró de reojo sonrojada. Asintió y obedeció. Chikane entrelazó sus dedos medios con los suyos.

-Ahora suelta la flecha... ¡Ya!

Y fue la primera vez que Himeko le dio al 3er círculo del blanco. Himeko bajó su arco y se secó la frente. Chikane la miró sonriendo.

-Bastante bien... ¿Cómo vas, Tokiha-san?

Chikane se volvió a alejar.

Himeko suspiró.

Pero era su maestra (ante los demás en Fuuka) y no debía dar de que hablar.

Y aunque no quisiera, la clase terminó pronto. Himeko fue la última en salir de la sala hacia las duchas; Chikane se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó.

-Chikane-chan... alguien puede...

-Lo sé... –Chikane no la soltó –Pero no he podido saludarte como es debido

-Jejeje eres tan linda siempre, Chikane-chan

-No más que tu- Chikane le dio un beso en la mejilla sobre el hombro

La soltó, Himeko caminó sin dejar de mirar hacia las duchas, Chikane seguía mirándola con una sonrisa.

Al momento que entró a la cavina Mai, Tamao y Nagisa la esperaban, ya tenían el uniforme, pero miraban con esa sonrisa pícara. Himeko se sonrojó; pasó de largo tratando de no verse envuelta en tal situación.

-No te hagas, estabas que te caías cada que te tocaba... "¡Oh, Chikane-sensei!"- Imitó Tamao

-... Es buena maestra ¿no creen?

-¡Oh! Pero ha de ser mejor en las extra curriculares Jajaja- Rió Nao

-¡Nao-chan!- Regañó Himeko

-Jajaja no la agobiemos, mejor salgamos ya- Les dijo Nagisa

-Claro, porque ya te toca a ti, Nagisa-chan- Le dijo Mai posando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja

Claro. Ya era la última hora de clases. Es decir, la clase de música. Nagisa se sonrojó y sobó la cabeza con aires preocupados. Himeko suspiró aliviada, en ese descuido se metió en una ducha a toda velocidad.

**000**

Pasaron unos minutos. Nagisa se quedó a esperar a Himeko (y a posponer el encuentro, claro) Para cuando llegaron a la sala de música, ya todo el grupo estaba ahí. Desde la fila de tras alcanzaron a divisar a Shizuma sentada en el piano. Lo que alcanzaban a oír al respecto era lo básico sobre notas y lectura de ellas.

Himeko empujó a Nagisa hasta el frente, ambas se abrieron paso y terminaron accidentalmente en primera fila.

-Oh, bienvenidas ustedes- Les dijo Shizuma –No es buen inicio el llegar tarde, así que ya tienen una advertencia

Nagisa y Himeko agacharon la cabeza.

-Bien, no es para tanto al final... Ustedes no lo escucharon, pero soy la maestra de música de Fuuka de hoy en adelante, mi nombre es Shizuma Hanazono, al igual que Shizuru-sensei y Chikane-sensei soy egresada de aquí, y bueno, no tengo más por decir... De a poco nos conoceremos; ya saben dónde encontrarme si hay alguna duda, por ahora iremos lento, empezaremos a aprender a leer notas de un nivel algo más avanzado; no las pondré a leer la 6ta de Beethoven, no se preocupen, pero pronto sabrán cómo hacerlo hasta en braille

Shizuma se volvió a sentar en el piano y tocó una nota, la apuntó en la pizarra y convino con otra más. Se puso en pie y miró al grupo.

-¿Alguien?... ¿Nadie?

Todo el grupo parecía en una especia de trance, para cuando Shizuma hablaba y volví a explicar asentía como una masa hipnotizada, Shizuma daba su mejor esfuerzo, de no ser por ciertos estudiantes sobresalientes como Mai, Tamao o Himeko la clase habría sido una pérdida de tiempo.

En lo que sería la primer parte del curso verían notas, después instrumentos de viento, instrumentos de cuerdas y después percusiones.

La clase al igual que las demás era de solo una hora, clase a la que hubiera querido tener a Natsuki al lado con su expresión de "No importa, solo es la clase de música" Como consiguió fingirlo en la clase de álgebra.

-Aoi-san- Le llamó Shizuma

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías ir a verme a la sala de maestros cuando termine la clase?

-Yo... Bueno... –Nagisa se sonrojó –Claro...

-Bueno, la clase ha terminado... Recuerden leer las páginas que acabo de decirle, intenten escuchar los títulos que les acabo de dar también. Tengan un buen día

Todos los alumnos salieron.

Nagisa torpemente agarró sus cosas y se apresuró a salir, antes que lo hiciera miró atrás, Shizuma la miraba desde el piano, esa mirada tentadora y tan sensual, Nagisa se sonrojó, se despidió con una reverencia y salió. Shizuma sonrió a sí misma y suspiró.

**000**

-¿Te dijo algo?- Le preguntó Himeko fuera del aula

-No, solo debo ir a verla en un momento en la sala de maestros...

-Bueno; mientras vamos a ver a Natsuki, después vienes a verla ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien, vamos

Ambas emprendieron camino hacia la parte exterior de Fuuka, la cancha de atletismo donde Natsuki y Tamao se encontraban en prácticas. Las clases de Música y deportes (o la de arco, que acababan de ver) eran considerados clases extra curriculares o de poca importancia para los estudiantes destacados de los equipos de la escuela, es por eso que Natsuki no estaba obligada a ver dichas clases si iba a las prácticas.

Nagisa y Himeko se sentaron en las gradas en primera fila. Natsuki y Tamao estaban en medio de un grupo de 10 de los estudiantes en medio de una práctica de relevos, en ese momento era Natsuki quien corría, Tamao esperaba a unos 10 metros de donde ella iba.

-Natsuki es buena en esto... –Murmuró Himeko

-Al menos planea entrar a la universidad con una beca en atletismo jejeje- Rió Nagisa –Así se libraría del examen de admisión

-Es un buen plan

-Claro que lo es, y a ella no le costaría nada... Tú lo dijiste, es buena

Mientras hablaban la práctica se detuvo. Natsuki caminó hacia ellas limpiándose el sudor con una toalla pequeña, se quedó de pie junto a ellas (no podía sentarse después de una actividad física tan extenuante).

-Lograrás esa beca de seguro- Le dijo Nagisa

-Ya el entrenador nos puso a 5 chicas y a mí en la lista, Makoto también- Respondió ella

-Bueno, ya debo irme- Nagisa se puso de pie

-¿Adónde?

-Shizuma-sensei me citó en la sala de maestros

-Oh, eso... Bueno, no vayas a tardar, en un momento iré a tomar una ducha y saldremos ¿Bien?

-No te preocupes, llegaré

Nagisa las dejó y caminó a paso rápido de regreso al edificio de Fuuka.

Natsuki y Himeko comenzaron solo a charlar respecto al día, sin darse cuenta estaban siendo observadas. Un joven de unos 20 años estaba en la última de las gradas observándolas, hasta que la visión periférica de Natsuki lo identificó, él la saludó con la mano.

-¿Y ése quién es?- Preguntó Natsuki en voz baja

Himeko volteó a ver. No lo conocía.

-Buen día, chicas- Saludó él acercándose

-Más bien tarde, ya nos vamos; ven Himeko- Le llamó Natsuki

-Por favor, si solo quiero charlar... Himeko ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

-Olvídalo- Respondió Natsuki

-Bueno, no quería que se supiera así, pero toma- El joven le entregó un sobre a Himeko

-¿Y qué es esto?

-Una citación; mi familia necesita conocerte

-¿Y cómo para qué necesitan conocerla a ella?- Preguntó Natsuki cruzándose de brazos

-Pues porque Himeko es mi futura esposa; ahí en el tratado está escrito

-¡¿Esposa?!- Exclamó Himeko

La rubia retrocedió al punto que resbaló y cayó en el pecho de Natsuki, la peli azul la atajó y miró seriamente al joven sonriente que las miraba.

-Bueno, debo irme; no es buen momento para hablar de eso, pero te contactaré luego Himeko, adiós Natsuki

El joven se fue. Natsuki lo miró irse.

-... Sabía nuestros nombres... –Murmuró Himeko

-Vamos, tenemos que ir con Shizuru y Chikane ahora

-Está bien... –Himeko apretó el sobre en sus manos con fuerza

Rápidamente se apresuraron a la sala de maestros.

**000**

Dentro de ella estaban solas Shizuma y Nagisa, la segunda estaba en el regazo de Shizuma, quien solo la abrazaba.

-Estuviste distraída hoy... ¿Lo hice bien? ¿No entendiste nada?

-No, estuviste perfecta... es solo que... eres mi maestra, y siempre que te miro pienso... en todo lo que aún no hicimos y debimos...

-Oh, te estás poniendo pícara, Nagisa

-¡No, no es eso!- Nagisa se sonrojó

-Jejeje no te preocupes- Shizuma la estrechó contra ella con más fuerza –Con tal que seas tú quien me mire, haré lo que sea

-... Shizuma-sama...

Shizuma se acercó sobre el hombro de la pelirroja a sus labios. Ya era tiempo de sellar tal pacto como lo era su relación de la manera que era.

-¡Shizuru!- Exclamó Natsuki entrando

-No puede ser... –Shizuma se sobre saltó separándose de Nagisa

-Jejeje lo siento- Dijo Nagisa tímidamente

-¿No está aquí?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Como ves, no ha llegado aún- Le respondió Shizuma

-¿Y Chikane-chan?- Preguntó Himeko

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Shizuma soltó a Nagisa al ver la expresión en sus rostros

-Un niño, me dio esto- Señaló Himeko mostrando la carta

-Denme un momento

Shizuma sacó su celular del escritorio y marcó un número.

-Vamos, vamos... ¿Shizuru?... Sí, yo... Necesito que vengas ahora mismo a la sala de maestros... Vale, deshazte de las niñas que tienes ahí y ven rápido... Bien, bien, te veo...

-¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Que estaba con un puñado de niñas que querían saber sobre la clase- Respondió mientras marcaba el teléfono de Chikane

-Sí, claro... ahora de repente todas quieren saber álgebra...- Refunfuñó Natsuki

-Chikane... Ya sé, ya sé, necesito que vengas a la sala de maestros, un tío raro le entregó una carta a Himeko... No me interesa cuantas niñas estén pidiéndote clases privadas, solo ven ahora mismo...

Shizuma colgó el teléfono.

-¿Clases privadas?- Preguntó Himeko

-Ah, ya sabes... las hormonas adolescentes... –Respondió Shizuma –Y dime ¿Cómo era el chico? ¿Te dijo otra cosa?

-Bueno, dijo que...

-Ya vine- Interrumpió Shizuru entrando -¿Qué ocurrió?

Himeko le entregó la carta. Shizuru la recibió y revisó.

-No la has abierto ¿cierto?

-No, quise que ustedes supieran porque... bueno, son maestras y sabrán cómo debo manejar esto...

-El tipo dijo que era el futuro esposo de Himeko- Dijo Natsuki

-¿Esposo?- Preguntó Chikane desde detrás de ellas

Venía sudando, agitada, se notaba que había corrido para llegar a tiempo. Himeko agachó la cabeza y asintió avergonzada.

-Haber, explíquenme esto... –Dijo entrando a la sala

-Él dijo que era mi futuro esposo... Y se fue... además sabía nuestros nombres- Refiriéndose a Natsuki y a ella

-Entonces probablemente conoce a Nagisa- Dijo Shizuma

-Esto ya es bastante... –Dijo Shizuru seriamente –Debemos ver esa carta

Himeko asintió.

Shizuru puso sus dedos en el pliegue del papel y la abrió.

Cuando pensaban que debían esperar para percatarse de los problemas que rodeaban a Himeko, de repente se ven envueltas de frente con un tema de fuerza mayor como lo es meterse con la más poderosa familia del bajo mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Shizuru leía la nota detenidamente, evaluaba la caligrafía, las palabras, la gramática, el papel, la tinta, la aplicación y presión de la letra; todo. Natsuki, Shizuma, Nagisa, Chikane y Himeko permanecieron en silencio todo el tiempo que duró su evaluación. Hasta que finalmente dejó la hoja sobre el escritorio y suspiró.

-No la escribió él, es claro... Himeko, él se dirigió a ti principalmente; como persona ¿Cómo lo puedes describir?

-Eh, bueno... –Himeko se puso la mano en la barbilla con una expresión pensativa –Era seguro, parecía no dudar respecto a mi o a Natsuki, y estaba confiado

-Entonces no me equivoco. –Shizuru le pasó la carta a Shizuma –Todo se ve claro en la escritura de las 'S' y de las 'T'. La persona que escribió esto es una persona, creo que es una mujer, llena de furia, llena de deseos por no reprimirse, el trazo largo de las 'J' denota dominio e ira, las 'S' y las 'T' muestran que es una persona intranquila y furiosa, pero sin embargo sé que es una mujer por el razón de las 'R' y de las 'A'

-... ¿Y todo eso lo sabes con solo ver una carta?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Y más- Le sonrió Shizuru –Estaba estudiando en la universidad de Tokio y durante un año en Yale para ser especialista del FBI de Japón, pero no es lo que quería al final... Aunque aprendí varias cosas importantes

-Ya veo...

-Y es una mujer mayor- Dijo Shizuma al ver la carta –Si todo lo evalúas según el trazo, es una mujer mayor

-Puede ser, como puede ser una joven sin nada de vida propia por disfrutar; una heredera, empresaria, estudiante o hija de algún político- Le dijo Chikane

-Un momento ¿Las tres estudiaron lo mismo?- Preguntó Nagisa

Shizuru las miró. Una señal de sus ojos les dijo que era suficiente. Habían hablado bastante dejándose llevar por la situación.

-Bueno, para resumir, Himeko- Dijo Shizuma regresándole la carta a Shizuru –Te echaremos un ojo, es posible que tengas por admiradora secreta a una mujer desequilibrada

-¿Y qué hay de lo que dijo sobre que era su esposa y eso?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Tácticas de pánico, así le llaman- Respondió Shizuru –Se emplea cuando se necesita que la sicología de la víctima se quiebre o ceda, o pierda la atención un momento

-Ya veo...

-Pero no tomemos riesgos; Natsuki, Nagisa ¿Podrían llevar a Himeko a su casa unos días?- Les pidió Chikane

-Creo que es lo mejor- Respondió Nagisa

-Lo bueno es que tu padre no está en casa- Mencionó Natsuki

Shizuru volteó a ver a Shizuma al oír la última frase, ambas asintieron de forma casi imperceptible.

Himeko salió detrás de Nagisa, pero por un momento retrocedió. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una Shizuru muy pensativa y demasiado seria para ser normal. No la conocía hacía mucho tiempo, pero esto ya era bastante como para extrañarse de su conducta.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Natsuki regresando con ella

-Sí, bien... pensaba como haré para deshacerme de unas chicas que esta tarde me acorralaron en el pasillo Jejeje

-¿De verdad solo es eso?- Natsuki se cruzó de brazos

-Bueno, ante todo no quiero ser conocida como una viuda negra secuestra niñas, que conste que soy la atacada en este caso

-¿Y eso me incluye?

-Pues... depende de lo que quieras hacerme, claro... –Una mirada pícara se dibujó en la cara de Shizuru

-Ahh... –Natsuki suspiró y sonrió mirándola –Ya veo que volviste a ser tú...

-Natsuki ¿Hay algo que necesites de mí?

-¿Respecto a qué?- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Álgebra, veo que vas algo abajo en las notas... Sabes que si no alcanzas el promedio no puedo permitir que vayas a los campeonatos ¿verdad?

-... Lo sé, no esperaba que hicieras menos... Shizuru ¿Podrías venir a mi casa este fin de semana? Necesito ponerme al corriente de todo esto

-Vaya, vaya, una propuesta indecorosa...

-¡Shizuru!- Regañó ella

-Jajaja no hay problema, el sábado temprano

-Bien... –Natsuki suspiró aliviada –Y... Otro favor...

-Dime...

-Ponte pantalones mientras vengas a Fuuka- Más sonrojo

-Ara, Natsuki estaba viéndome las piernas, qué pervertida

-¡B-Baka! Solo haz eso por mí ¡Adiós!

Natsuki salió a pasos largos de la sala. Shizuma y Chikane habían estado al margen de la conversación sin dejar de mirar la carta. Shizuru se enserió y volvió con ellas.

-Es ella ¿verdad?- Preguntó Chikane

-No tengo dudas de ello- Respondió Shizuru –Debemos andar con cuidado ahora más que nunca; no podemos mostrar nuestras relaciones con ellas, dejémoslo para cuando estemos solas ¿De acuerdo?

-Es lo mejor- Respondió Shizuma –Aunque desde que somos novias oficialmente no he tenido el más mínimo chance de dar un beso a Nagisa

-Jajaja cerrar pactos amorosos te importa demasiado... ¿Qué ha pasado con la Dama de la Noche, Shizuma Hanazono?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Creció... –Respondió Shizuma en medio de un suspiro -¿Y tú, Tiburón? ¿La que muerde y prueba una vez y desaparece?

-Bueno, mordió algo que le gustó- Le respondió Chikane

-Jajaja tienes mucha razón Chikane, en verdad la tienes- Sonrió Shizuru –Con la diferencia que yo no he mordido nada... Natsuki me pescó sin siquiera halar el cordel de una caña que por casualidad cayó en sus manos... Es el destino

-Esa es una frase acertada, tienes razón

-Totalmente- Combino Shizuma

**000**

Esa tarde, Natsuki, Himeko y Nagisa caminaron de regreso a casa. Himeko lucía tensionada y preocupada (y quien no) después de todo lo ocurrido, como si fuera poco la relación en decadencia con su padre también la preocupaba. De repente todo parecía ponerse en su contra, exceptuando la hermosa relación que había construido con Chikane en solo días, todo se estaba viniendo abajo.

-Relájate; es claro que ellas conocen más de la vida que incluso nosotras- Le dijo Natsuki –Lo cual es raro, solo nos llevan un par de años... Pero al menos por Chikane puedo decir que hará lo que sea por ti

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En sus ojos veo... Es como si pudiera meterse en medio de una bala y tú si fuera necesario

-¿Y es eso malo?- Preguntó Nagisa

-Es... intenso, sí- Respondió Natsuki mirando hacia el cielo

-No es muy diferente que Fujino-sensei y tú- Le dijo Himeko

-Mmm... Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que no soy buena leyendo a las personas... Cosa contraria que Shizuru, como pudieron ver...

-Hay tanto sobre ellas que aún siento que tenemos por descubrir- Suspiró Nagisa

-Un paso a la vez, Nagisa-chan- Le sonrió Himeko

-Pues sí... Oh, huele bien- Natsuki miró ansiosa la ventana abierta de su casa

-Saeko-sama siempre cocina cosas buena Natsuki, tú eres la que no se a interesado en lo más mínimo en aprender eso- Le regañó Nagisa

-Bueno, bueno, si quisiera un sermón ¡Mejor llamo a Mamá!

-Tú aún la tienes para que te lo dé... –Le regañó la pelirroja

Natsuki iba a responder. Pero después notó que de las 3, ella era la única que conservaba a su madre con vida. Y ciertamente no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella, si bien en la familia Kuga no era común expresarse afecta, Natsuki y Saeko se conocían a la perfección como para saber cuánto se amaban la una a la otra, por lo que realmente si le era la persona más importante.

-... Lo lamento... –Natsuki agachó la cabeza

Himeko y Nagisa guardaron silencio.

Nagisa se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Natsuki seguía ensimismada en sus auto sermones por haber hecho un comentario tan descuidado y cruel. No se dio cuenta cuando...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Gritaron Saeko y Hiroshi a la vez

Natsuki alzó la cabeza. Un cartel pintado en la parte superior del techo con un "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natsuki!" le recordó la fecha. No se había percatado de esto si no hubiera sido porque los últimos días había estado muy metida en las prácticas, el estudio, Shizuru, y el duelo de Himeko.

-Eh... eh... ¿Ah?- Moduló Natsuki

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natsuki!- Su madre la abrazó con fuerza

-Pero... Ya tengo 17, creí que estas cosas se hacían solo hasta los 10 u 11 años

-Oh, lo sé, pero todo esto fue idea de Nagisa

-¿Nagisa?

-Caíste- Le sonrió la pelirroja –Feliz cumpleaños, hermana

-... ¿Hermana?

Nagisa abrazó a Natsuki, la peli azul sonrió sobre el hombro y la abrazó también. Fue cruel la manera en que la distrajo antes de llegar, pero funcionó perfectamente. Himeko sonrió al verlas, e igualmente ella también era como parte de la familia desde hacía tiempo.

-Bueno pero pasen a la mesa, primero cenaremos, después el pastel; Natsuki hice un pastel de chocolate y café, es nueva la receta ¡Pero quedo excelente!

-Gracias Mamá...- Natsuki agachó la cabeza

Saeko ladeó la cabeza. Natsuki estaba llorando al tiempo que una sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios.

-¿Are?... ¿Natsuki?... ¿Hija, estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien- Natsuki se limpió las mejillas –Vamos, seguro todo está delicioso

-¿Te olvidas de tu padre, Natsuki?- Hiroshi se cruzó de brazos

-Jajaja eso nunca, Pá- Natsuki abrazó a su padre

-La cena huele excelente cariño, sírvela de una vez o me comeré la mesa- Hiroshi se sentó junto a Natsuki

Las 3 chicas se sentaron una al lado de la otra, Hiroshi al lado de Natsuki, Saeko trajo a la mesa una cena completa con un plato principal de filete de pavo, una suculenta sopa de camarones, arroz chino y pierna de cordero. Una cena así solo veía una vez al año (y eso cuando era planeada) Por lo que todos la comieron alegremente pasando un buen rato reunidos como familia.

**000**

Esa noche, en la Mansión Himemiya...

Las tres estaban tomando la cena en silencio. Chikane miró de reojo a Shizuru y sonrió.

-Hoy Natsuki cumplía años

-Lo sé- Respondió Shizuru tomando un sorbo de vino –Pero ese momento es reservado solo para familiares desde que la misma Saeko-san no me lo comentó; además todos estos días la he visto, creo que darle tiempo para pensar no es malo

-Oh vaya... Nunca pensé presenciar el día en que Shizuru actuara de forma tan madura cuando de una chica que le gusta se trata...

-Es porque Natsuki no me gusta, yo AMO a Natsuki

-... Amar es una palabra importante, Shizuru- Le dijo Shizuma seriamente –Y solo ha pasado 3 días

-Lo sé; pero cuando sé que lo que siento es así de serio, no puedo pretender que es solo un noviazgo más

-Tienes razón- Le dijo Chikane sonriendo

-¿Y tú, Chikane?... Esa expresión que pones cuando miras a Kurusugawa es única también

-No he tenido la fortuna de acercarme lo suficiente a otra persona como para afirmar que lo que siento es amor... Pero es tanto y tan pesado, que comienzo a pensar que lo es

-Jajaja nos estamos volviendo más románticas de lo normal, según veo- Sonrió Shizuma

-Bueno, algún día debía pasar... –Le dijo Shizuru

-¿Pero al mismo tiempo?- Agregó Chikane

Las 3 rieron con la pregunta. Pero de repente enseriaron nuevamente.

-La carta... hay que investigar quien le dio esa carta a Himeko- Comentó Chikane

-Ciertamente- Afirmó Shizuma

-Ya ha pasado por suficiente... –Murmuró Chikane –Esta vez, al menos podría protegerla de algo peor

-Bien... Hay que viajar a Kioto el fin de semana- Dijo Shizuru poniéndose en pie

-¿Segura?

-Solo hay una persona que puede estar enterada de esto, y ya ustedes saben a quien me refiero... Tenemos que verla y sacarle la información

-Tú ya sabes la tarifa de esa mujer para entregar una información

Shizuru agachó la cabeza. Asintió.

-Lo haré yo

-¡Pero...!- Shizuma se sobresaltó

-Shizuma, de las tres la única que nunca ha tenido oportunidad de acercarse a nadie es Chikane; y además ella nos ha apoyado a las 2 en cuantas ocasiones tú y yo intentamos entablar una relación con alguien... Ahora ella es feliz, y quiere proteger a Kurusugawa a como dé lugar... Estoy segura que haría lo mismo por nosotras si Natsuki o Nagisa estuvieran en riesgo...

-... Tienes razón... Lo haremos juntas entonces

-¿Y Nagisa?- Preguntó Shizuru

-¿Y Natsuki?- Combinó Shizuma

Las dos guardaron silencio. La misma expresión de resignación se dibujó en sus rostros.

-No deberían hacer todo esto solo por mí- Les dijo Chikane

-Y por el trabajo- Le sonrió Shizuru –No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien... Así como tú quieres proteger a Himeko, yo quiero proteger a Natsuki

-Y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por Nagisa; es un trato justo, Chikane- Le dijo Shizuma

-... Bien...- Chikane asintió

-Este fin de semana nos iremos; mañana debo salir temprano- Shizuru se puso de pie de la mesa

-¿Temprano? ¿Por qué de repente?- Preguntó Shizuma

-Porque Natsuki está cumpliendo años justo ahora y no tuve la oportunidad de estar con ella... Tengo que comprarle algo al menos... Y creo que ya sé que le compraré

-No estarás pensando... –Chikane sonrió

-Jajaja tú misma viste el dominio sobre esa bicicleta... Y eso ayudará la economía de Saeko-san al final

-Ahh... Vale, es tu dinero... –Chikane sonrió

-Me iré a dormir ahora- Shizuma se puso en pie de la mesa también

-¿Tan temprano?- Preguntaron las dos a la vez

-Tengo que madrugar a dar clases privadas a unas alumnas del grupo de Nagisa

-... Ya empezó... –Suspiró Shizuru –Si sabes que esas chicas nadan en hormonas justo ahora ¿no?

-Lo sé, claro... Pero la facultad que tengo yo de rechazar es de la que carecen ustedes, así que no tendré problema plantándome en un "No Disponible"

-Pues si... –Sonrió Chikane –Descansa Shizuma

-Igual a las dos- Shizuma se retiró

Shizuru y Chikane intercambiaron miradas. Shizuru se retiró antes que ella, Chikane permaneció sola en el comedor. Miró la nota y la releyó varias veces más. Suspiró dejándola a un lado. La preocupación y angustiaba saltaban en toda su expresión. El bello rostro angelical casi perfecto de Chikane era asaltado por una expresión tan frío y dura como el mármol. Decidió dejar de pensar por esta noche y se fue a dormir, no sin llevarse tal angustia consigo inconscientemente.

**888**

**Próximo Capítulo...**

**Shizuru, Chikane y Shizuma viajan a Kioto a contactar a una "informante"**

**Natsuki, Nagisa y Himeko enfrentan un sinfín de problemas ese fin de semana que se quedan solas, sin tenerlas a ellas cerca para poder explicaciones de todo lo que empieza a ocurrirles repentinamente.**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**PD**

**Los caps en si son tan 'cortos' porque tengo que distribuir toda la información entre el asunto del asesinato, las relaciones y el romance y drama en sí.**

**Bueno, espero los rewievs, Muchas Gracias por el apoyo!**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Himeko y Nagisa durmieron juntas en la cama de Nagisa, Natsuki durmió sola (porque definitivamente se movía más que Nagisa, además que dormía en posiciones imposibles abrazada a un perro de peluche).

Esa mañana Himeko y Nagisa fueron las primeras en despertar, pero poco después Natsuki se les unió; ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre despertar temprano desde que sabía que debía arreglarse lo suficiente para que todo aquel que se acercara a Shizuru entendiera el mensaje.

-Creo que estamos listas- Dijo Natsuki terminando de peinar su flequillo

-¡Oh! Hablando de eso, Natsuki ¿vienes conmigo?- Le llamó Saeko

-¿Hice algo malo, Má?

-¿Algo malo? ¡Para nada! Es que anoche no te dimos tu regalo

-Pero la fiesta...

-Una fiesta es para disfrutar, ven conmigo

Ambas salieron de la casa, Saeko tomó el control de la puerta del parqueadero y lo abrió. Detrás de allí había una bella Ducatti, la misma motocicleta que había visto en el centro comercial la semana pasada, y era imposible pasar desapercibida la reacción de casi babear de Natsuki al verla solo unos minutos.

-¡P-Pero...!

-Oh vamos hija, llevas años pidiéndonos una motocicleta, esta te gustó ¿Verdad?

-Má... está... es... es hermosa... –Natsuki tocó la motocicleta sin dejarla de ver

-Nagisa me contó que tomaste el curso de conducción acumulando tus mesadas de todo un año... ¿Es verdad?

-Bueno... pensaba ahorra a partir de este año y comprar una a final del otro, pero no me lo esperaba tan pronto...

-Ya tienes el pase, tu padre te regaló los papeles y certificados por 2 años, la motocicleta en sí es regalo mío

-¡Gracias!- Natsuki abrazó con fuerza a Saeko

-Pero eso sí, la gasolina te la pagas tú...

-Jajaja no hay problema, Má

-Ahora ve y diles a tu hermana y a Himeko, tiene el tanque lleno

-Jejeje dijiste que la gasolina era cosa mía hace poco

-La primera es cortesía- Saeko le guiñó un ojo

Natsuki corrió de regreso a la casa. En pocos segundos Nagisa y Himeko salieron a verlo, la expresión de ambas era igual de sorprendida que la de Natsuki.

-Tienes espacio para las 3 ¿No es genial?- Les mostró Natsuki

-Pero si las pillan a las 3, te darán una bonita infracción- Le dijo Nagisa

-No si voy suficientemente rápido... Si le pido a Shizuru que las traiga en la tarde, podré regresar sola

-Que buena ventaja tener una novia con semejante auto- Dijo Nagisa

-La tuya tiene un convertible, cínica- Le sonrió Natsuki

-Bueno, pues andando, van tarde- Les dijo Saeko regresando a la casa

-¡Arriba las dos!- Natsuki subió a la motocicleta

Puso las llaves y la encendió. El motor rugía de manera que hacía temblar el pavimento. Nagisa subió detrás de Natsuki y Himeko detrás, afortunadamente la moto era suficientemente espaciosa para las 3, y se debían apresurar antes que fuera hora en que pudieran darles una infracción.

**000**

Era un día corriente, Esta vez las tres bajaron del volvo de Chikane, la peli azul bajó antes y aseguró el auto después que las demás salieran. Igual que el día anterior, ese día lucían radiantes, y el número de 'admiradoras' acosadoras aumentaba, la aglomeración aumentó de tal modo que la calle se cubrió de un manto naranja de estudiantes de Fuuka.

Entonces un tremendo estruendo retumbó desde el otro lado de la calla, una ráfaga azul pasó esquivando perfectamente la ola naranja y estacionando justo enfrente del auto. La multitud se disolvió para ver aquello que interrumpió su rezo divino.

Himeko y Nagisa bajaron de la motocicleta, ambas miraron en cada espejo retrovisor y arreglaron su cabello, finalmente Natsuki le echó una mirada a Shizuru, la castaña sonrió impresionada de tal actuación. De repente los murmullos eran acerca de esta campeona de atletismo subida en esta deslumbrante motocicleta azul, justo en ese momento Natsuki le dio rumbo a la motocicleta hacia el parqueadero detrás de Fuuka.

-¿Quién le daría eso?- Preguntó Shizuma en voz baja

-Le queda, debo admitirlo- Sonrió Chikane

-Yo solo espero que no vaya a matarse subida en esa cosa, me aterran las motocicletas de carreras

-¿Es de carreras?- Preguntó Shizuma

-El motor, es por eso... Tal vez no sea de carreras profesionalmente, pero puede ser veloz, de eso estoy segura

-Bueno, aprovechemos la oportunidad y entremos- Chikane comenzó a caminar

**000**

-Con que motocicleta nueva ¿eh?- Le dijo Nao a Natsuki acercándose

-Regalo de cumpleaños- Dijo Nagisa

-Y qué regalo- Afirmó Natsuki sin dejar de sonreír

-Venías esperando esto hacía años ¿no?- Le dijo Mai

-Más que eso, había estado tomando clases y prácticas los fines de semanas hacía más de un año, por eso precisamente ese bebé me sentará perfectamente... Ya no hay límites para mí

-¿Y llevarás a Fujino-sensei a pasear en eso?- Preguntó Makoto

-Eh... Siempre usa falda... así que... –Sonrojo –Dudo que quiero que se le levante y sus piernas se... vean...

-Deja de soñar, pervertida- Makoto le dio un empujón

-¿Vas a llevarme a dar una vuelta algún día?-Le dijo Nao

-Si no te molesta no bajar de 120 por hora, pero claro- Le dijo Himeko

-¿Cómo crees que llegamos tan pronto?- Agregó Nagisa

-Menos de 2 minutos, y ya saben donde vivo –Dijo Natsuki de forma presumida

-Ya ya se le subirán los humos... –Suspiró Mai

-Tranquila Mai, a ti también puedo darte una vuelta Jajaja

-Cada vez que Mikoto decide llevarme en hombros cuando vamos tarde, puedo asegurarte que tengo la dosis de adrenalina del mes, así que no gracias

-¿Mikoto puede cargarte?- Preguntó Tamao

-Ella fue expulsada del club de kendo- Explicó Nao –Su brazo derecho destrozó el dojo en la primera semana de práctica, dejó en la banca a 6 del equipo... Así que, si, tiene mucha fuerza...

-No parece... –Tamao miraba ligeramente hacia abajo la estatura de Mikoto –Pero es cierto que no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada

Al mismo tiempo, todas entraron al salón de clases, Natsuki entró hasta el frente hasta que recordó que la primera clase era álgebra, una Shizuru sonriente la esperaba sentada en el escritorio mirándola fijamente. Natsuki frenó súbitamente, todas las demás pasaron a sus asientos, Nagisa haló a Natsuki hacia su escritorio.

-Es un buen día ¿verdad?- Dijo Shizuru poniéndose de pie –Tanto que tendremos un examen sorpresa

-Demonios... –Natsuki estrelló la frente contra el escritorio

-Excepto ustedes dos- Shizuru señaló a Nao y a Natsuki –Ustedes vengan conmigo

Las dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el escritorio.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- Preguntó Nao

-Claro, ustedes tienen la calificación más baja de todo el grupo, incluso Minagi que se adelantó un par de años está mejor, y no debería ¿verdad?

-Pues... Las matemáticas me cag...

-No digas eso- Le detuvo Shizuru –Kuga-san, Yuuki-san, si no mejoran sus notas en las siguientes semanas estarán en problemas

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Vendrán conmigo, se quedarán en la sala de maestros, les daré unos cuestionarios a resolver referente a lo que estudiamos ayer, vengan

Antes de salir pasó una buena cantidad de hojas en el primer escritorio para repartir en el resto del grupo, salió del aula, Natsuki y Nao la siguieron.

-Las dejaré en la sala de maestros con el cuestionario

-¿Sala de maestros? Oh no, no he entregado una tarea de Química en semanas... ¿Puedo estar en otro lugar?- Nao se detuvo súbitamente

-Regresa al aula, te llevaré el cuestionario... Pero no interrumpas mientras los demás terminan el examen ¿Bien?- Condicionó Shizuru

-Como digas... –Nao regresó

-Muy bien... –Shizuru sonrió –Podré sentirme como tu maestra privada ahora, Natsuki

Natsuki se sonrojó. Su cabeza estaba llena de fantasías sobre este mismo tema, pero de ahí a llevarlas a cabo de la misma manera había un largo camino.

Shizuru abrió la sala de maestros, Natsuki entró y de nuevo Shizuru cerró la puerta.

Natsuki se situó al lado del escritorio de Shizuru y esperó, la castaña sacó una hoja de su escritorio y se la entregó, le entregó un lápiz y ofreció la mesa, Natsuki se sentó en silencio y comenzó a revisar la hoja, no notó cuando por un largo momento Shizuru se quedó viéndola.

-Le llevaré el cuestionario a Yuuki-san, pero regresaré en poco tiempo

-Como quieras... –Natsuki no despegó los ojos de la hoja

Shizuru salió de la sala.

Natsuki se concentró por un momento en el cuestionario, hasta que la arrolló el hecho de que estaba sentada en el espacio privado de Shizuru como maestra. Unos papeles sobre el escritorio llamaron su atención, y el nombre de la madre difunta de Himeko estaba escrito en ellos junto con el del padre de Himeko, así como una fotografía de Himeko y una citación a una organización llamada "F.H.H".

"Asesinato", "Lavado de activos", "Deudas pendientes", "Herencia"... Natsuki se rascó el cuello. No entendía todo lo que a esto incluía ¿Pero por qué Shizuru tenía tanta información sobre Himeko y su familia?

Justo en ese momento Shizuru entró. Natsuki escondió los papeles bajo otra pila de documentos y volvió a mirar su cuestionario fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Cómo vas?- Preguntó Shizuru sentándose junto a ella

-Bien- Respondió Natsuki secamente

-Espero con esto puedas ponerte al corriente

-Yo igual...

Shizuru se enserió.

-¿Pasa algo?

Natsuki suspiró. No era buena mintiendo, y si Shizuru le importaba suficiente como para ocultarle nada más, tendría que decirle las cosas como estaban.

-¿Por qué tienes toda esta información sobre Himeko?- Natsuki descubrió los papeles

-¿Revisabas mis cosas, Natsuki?

-Estaban a la vista, disculpa... Pero aún así...

-Tienes que confiar que sea por la razón que sea, solo puedo decirte lo necesario, es porque debo protegerte a ti, a Nagisa y a Himeko; te pido que confíes en mí

-Esto es bastante extraño para mi, Shizuru

-¿No lo intentarás?

Natsuki agachó la cabeza. No respondió.

Shizuru sonrió de forma triste.

-Y es esta la razón por la que no puedo acercarme a nadie jamás... Sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento, por eso no quería involucrarme mucho contigo... No te preocupes, no pondré en riesgo a Kurusugawa...

Shizuru agarró los papeles mostrados por Natsuki y los puso bajo su brazo. Natsuki la miró en silencio mientras salía de la sala.

Al momento que se quedó sola tiró la cabeza sobre el escritorio y suspiró. ¿Por qué se sentía así de miserable?

**000**

Shizuru regresó a la sala de clase. Nagisa y Himeko inmediatamente notaron ese cambio de semblante a uno totalmente sombrío y oscuro. Shizuru permaneció en su escritorio fingiendo leer el libro de texto, mientras que ciertamente no lo hacía. Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí.

-¿Podría ir al baño?- Preguntó Nagisa poniéndose de pie

Shizuru asintió sin responder. Nagisa salió del aula dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la sala de maestros, al momento en que entró, Natsuki estaba aún recostada en el escritorio.

-¿Natsuki?...

Natsuki no respondió.

-Natsuki nee-san

-Se acabó... –Dijo sin mirarla

-¿Terminaron?

-... No sé, pero... no irán bien las cosas...

-¿Qué pasó?- Nagisa se sentó junto a ella

Natsuki la miró disponiéndose a contarle lo ocurrido.

**000**

Shizuma iba de regreso a la sala de maestros con los brazos colmados de partituras y libros de texto, al momento que entró encontró a Natsuki y a Nagisa en el escritorio de Shizuru. Sonrió al poder ver a Nagisa.

-Linda moto, Natsuki; solo no vayas a romperle el cuello a Nagisa

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Todo...?... –Shizuma dejó de hablar

Veía la mirada seria y dolida de Nagisa dirigida a ella. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estabas mintiendo... ¿Sabías lo de Shizuru-sama y la familia de Himeko?

-... Pero como... ¿Cómo ustedes...?

-Eso no importa ¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó seriamente

-... Lo sabía, pero...

-Ya entiendo... –Nagisa se alejó de ella –No era bastante con solo averiguar la vida de Himeko, sino que además necesitaban tenernos tan cerca como para saber todos los detalles... Ustedes nos engañaron desde el principio...

-¡No! Nagisa no sabes de lo que hablas, es cierto que teníamos que conocer mejor a Himeko, pero lo que tenemos con ustedes...

-¡Es una farsa!- Exclamó Natsuki poniéndose de pie

-¿Y tú crees que podemos mentir en algo tan serio como querer a una persona?

-Mintieron sobre la razón por la que regresaban a Fuuka- Le dijo Nagisa –Sabes... pensaba que eras demasiado buena para ser cierto... Pero ya no confío en ti...

-Nagisa... No, déjame explicarte, nosotras teníamos que...

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo para ti misma y su trabajo con Himeko; ya te dimos bastante información

-¡Pero Nagisa...!

Nagisa haló a Natsuki y salieron de la sala. Al momento que salieron chocaron de frente con Shizuru, Natsuki agachó la cabeza evitando mirarla al momento que se alejaron a paso rápido. Shizuma salió con intención de seguirlas, pero Shizuru la detuvo.

-¡Déjame, Nagisa está...!

-Ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer... –Dijo seriamente –Si quieres recuperarla, debemos resolver esta misión como sea, después podremos volver a verlas sin necesidad de mentirles

-Shizuru, Nagisa estaba enojada, y Natsuki...

-¿Crees que no me duele ver como Natsuki me miraba decepcionada de mi mentira?... Ahora movámonos, este fin de semana debemos resolver esto como sea

-... Nagisa...

-Vamos- Shizuru le empujó de regreso a la sala de maestros

**000**

Natsuki subió a su motocicleta apresuradamente, Nagisa se detuvo al ver el humor de Natsuki y no se subió.

-Natsuki, es la primera clase, nosotras...

-No puedo quedarme aquí... Nagisa, Shizuru todo el tiempo... Era mi primer beso, era la primera vez que sentía que alguien verdaderamente me gustaba... Llegué a pensar que podríamos... ¡AHH!...

-Natsuki... oye, nosotras también estábamos... Ahh... –Nagisa suspiró y se recostó junto a la motocicleta –Shizuma sigue siendo mucho para mí... No sé si quiero estar con alguien que me mienta, pero sé que en un tiempo podría volver a verla...

-Olvídalo... –Natsuki agachó la cabeza –No puedo aguantar que me vean la cara de tonta... Y Shizuru en especial...

Nagisa no supo responder. Descubrir que estas personas que habían dejado entrar a su vida tan rápidamente habían sido descubiertas en una mentira que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

Pero en realidad estas personas solo trataban de protegerlas... Protegerlas de algo que estaba a punto de sucederles, y ya no estarían en compañía de quienes podrían ayudarlas.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Natsuki y Nagisa salieron al mismo tiempo, su expresión era la misma. Para cuando salieron al umbral de salida de Fuuka vieron a muy a la distancia a Himeko y Chikane alejándose juntas. Con todo lo que había ocurrido no habían tenido tiempo de ver el tiempo pasar o de advertir a Himeko sobre lo que había pasado.

Natsuki suspiró, pasó al parqueadero, le entregó un casco a Nagisa y se subió en la motocicleta.

-¿Han leído la carta?

Natsuki miró en la dirección en que esa voz masculina habló. Era el mismo desde día anterior. Cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos verdes, era atractivo y joven, antes no lo habían detallado, pero después de semejantes agarrones ya podían determinarlo mejor.

-No es un buen momento, esfúmate- Natsuki levantó la motocicleta quitando la patita

-Vi que Himeko se fue hace un momento con la maestra... Himemiya-sensei ¿Verdad?

-Es suficientemente claro que nos conoces bien, pero en serio, no es un buen momento- Le repitió Nagisa

-Ustedes no me entienden, si Himeko no habla conmigo de una vez entonces mi madre...

-¿Tu madre?

-Puede irse al demonio si le da la gana- Finalizó Natsuki mirándolo a él

-Ahh... Bien, bien, fui demasiado rápido

Natsuki encendió la motocicleta y se dispuso a esperar el minuto necesario para calentar el motor e ir a toda velocidad.

-Bueno solo díganle que le mando saludos ¿Sí?

-¿Y aún esperas que lo haremos?- Natsuki resopló sin mirarlo

Puso ambas manos en el manubrio y sacó la motocicleta del estacionamiento, el chico se hizo a un lado evitando ser golpeado.

-¡Soy Souma Oogami!... –Dijo viéndolas alejarse -... Mucho gusto, claro...

Suspiró y se rascó el cabello.

Un auto negro esperaba en la esquina contraria a la que ellas se dirigían, miró en esa dirección y disintió con la cabeza.

**000**

Shizuma entró a la mansión, Shizuru detrás. La oji verde arrojó su chaqueta a donde sea que quisiera caer y se arrojó al sofá boca abajo apoyando la cabeza contra uno de los cojines; soltó un suspiro ruidoso. Shizuru dejó a un lado su portafolio y su abrigo y se sentó junto a Shizuma, también suspiró.

-Chikane ha de estar con Himeko justo ahora...

-¿Deberíamos advertirle?- Consultó Shizuma

-No creo que sea buena idea... Déjala ser feliz mientras le dure... Shizuma, viajaré hoy mismo

-¿Ahora?- Shizuma volteó a verla –Pero y Fuuka...

-Cúbreme, regresaré el sábado; debo resolver esto como sea

-Shizuru... esa mujer... tú sabes lo que...

-Ya lo decidí- Shizuru tomó su teléfono y marcó un número

Shizuma la miró mientras esperaba a ser atendida.

-Hola... Gracias, quisiera reservar un ticket hacia Kioto mañana en la mañana... 5:30 está bien... Fujino Shizuru... Bien, cárguela a la cuenta de la familia Fujino... Gracias...

Shizuru miró de reojo a Shizuma mientras esperaba que ingresaran la totalidad de sus datos. Shizuma tenía una mirada más que abatida viéndola hacer esto.

-5:30, gracias- Shizuru colgó el teléfono –Todo listo

-Shizuru no quiero que hagas esto, debería ser yo...

-Tú debes quedarte a cubrirme; en este momento solo estás como mi cómplice guardando este secreto, tienes más posibilidades que yo de recuperar a tu novia... Yo debo arreglar esto de una vez por todas

-Shizuru...

-Nada más por hablar- Shizuru tomó sus cosas del suelo y subió las escalas

Shizuma suspiró. Si Shizuru iba a hacer las cosas a su manera, ella también podía jugar lo mismo; tomó su teléfono y fijándose de no llamar la atención de Shizuru marcó el teléfono de Chikane.

**000**

-Jajaja no creo que se haga así, más bien...

Himeko agitó una sartén y una tortilla se pegó del techo.

-Definitivamente no era así Himeko Jajaja- Rió Chikane mirando el techo

-Traeré algo para bajarla de ahí

-Será mejor Jajaja

El celular en su bolsillo vibró, Chikane contestó.

-Shizuma, hola... Si, espera... –Chikane salió de la cocina

**000**

-¿Himeko tiene celular?- Preguntó Shizuma

-_Eso creo ¿Por qué?_

-Quítale la batería o apágalo, surgieron problemas...

-_¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas?_

-Nagisa y Natsuki ya saben sobre nuestro trabajo... Nagisa prácticamente rompió conmigo, Natsuki no quiere hablarle a Shizuru... Mira, lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es no permitir que Himeko se entere de esto, al menos mientras Shizuru regresa

-_¿Regresa?... Espera... ¿Acaso ella...?_

-Exactamente... –Shizuma suspiró –Yo la cubriré, tú mientras encárgate de cuidar de Himeko... Y mantenla a tu lado mientras puedas

-_Estamos en plena semana, mañana se enterará, no podré hacer nada si solo..._

-Eres una maestra, dile que hay un día extra curricular y llévatela lejos de cualquier lugar donde Nagisa o Natsuki puedan encontrarla... Chikane, sé que no debería haberte avisado, pero... Es verdad que Shizuru y yo hemos tenido nuestras oportunidades... Tú por otro lado...

**000**

Chikane apretó el teléfono al oírla. En este momento Shizuru y Shizuma estaban arriesgando sus propias relaciones por mantener a Himeko a salvo y a su lado, y tal esfuerzo de su parte no sería ignorado.

-... Lo haré... La llevaré a la playa de Osaka mañana...

-_Cuídate Chikane_

-Gracias, Shizuma... de verdad...

-_Es lo menos que puedo hacer... Te veo luego_

La llamada se cortó. Chikane volvió a la cocina, donde una Himeko en un intento por hacer equilibrio intentaba quitar la tortilla del techo con una escoba sobre una silla tambaleante. Chikane suspiró preocupada, volvió con la rubia y sostuvo la silla.

-Te romperás el cuello a la próxima, Himeko

-¡Oh! Perdona Chikane-chan... ¡Cuidado abajo!

La tortilla cayó al suelo al lado de Chikane, la peli azul recibió a Himeko en brazos ayudándola a bajar de la silla, Himeko volvió a tomar un tazón con una mezcla amarilla y puso una cucharada en el sartén nuevamente.

-Segundo intento Jejeje- Sonrió Himeko

-Claro...

-¿Ocurre algo?- Himeko la miró –Estás seria... ¿Pasó algo?

-Ehmm... Nada, Shizuma se... ella se...

-¿Pelearon ella y Nagisa?

-¡No!- Exclamó ella súbitamente –Shizuma se... se... ¡Cortó las pestañas!

-¿Las pestañas?

-Ehh... si, las pestañas, ella... mmm... es algo alérgica y ya sabes... pues me preocupa, es eso...

-Bueno, si tu dices... Pero estará bien, Nagisa-chan la cuidará, ya verás... Ahora ¿Crees que le hace falta sal?

Himeko le ofreció el dedo índice untado con un poco de la mezcla de la tortilla, Chikane se sonrojó, lamió el dedo de Himeko superficialmente y saboreó; volvió a sonreír y la miró.

-No, está bueno...

-Jejeje me alegra que te guste

**000**

La motocicleta frenó en seco frente a la casa. Nagisa bajó; por un momento toda la tristeza con Shizuma fue cambiada por el terror de perder la vida en la motocicleta de Natsuki; sabía que a ella le gustaba la velocidad, pero pasarse 6 semáforos en rojo derecho era no amar la vida para nada... O ser demasiado estúpido, o ser un genio. (O todas a la vez).

Se recargó por un momento en la puerta antes de abrir.

Natsuki arrojó el casco con fuerza a la cajuela de la moto y la cerró bruscamente, se recargó en el sillín y se sobó la frente en medio de un suspiro prolongado.

-Cuando creí que era diferente... –Murmuró mirando el suelo

-No pensemos en eso ¿bien?... Natsuki, entremos a cenar, recuerda, ayer cumpliste años... Saeko-sama estará esperando a ver cómo te fue con la motocicleta

-Lo sé... por eso aún no quiero entrar...

-Mira, pensemos en esto- Nagisa le agarró los brazos –Lo que sea que tienen por lo que decidimos salir con ellas sigue ahí... yo debo esperar a ver como Shizuma-sama piensa arreglar las cosas... ¿Tú no?

-Lo sé... –Suspiró Natsuki

-Ahora vamos... Mira, si haces esto por mí, Por Saeko-sama, por Hiroshi-sama... Te haré el más grande emparedado de jamón, queso y mayonesa... ¿Sí?

Natsuki sonrió y la miró.

-¿Doble mayonesa?

-Como tú lo quieras, solo... sonríe otra vez... Ayer cuando sonreías te veías tan feliz que... Natsuki nee-chan...

-Perdona, he sido egoísta... –Natsuki sonrió –Dejaré lo de Shizuru por fuera al menos mientras sea por ti y por mis padres

-Bien... –Nagisa sonrió aliviada

Natsuki guardó las llaves de la motocicleta en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Saeko esperaba sentada en la mesa, al verlas entrar de inmediato corrió a verlas; parecía requisarlas en busca de heridas o moretones.

-Oh vaya... no se mataron... –Murmuró mirándolas –Ni siquiera se despeinaron...

-Me debes 100 yens, cariño- Le dijo Hiroshi

-Por favor Má, nací para esto... si no viviéramos en Japón, entraría a ser piloto de pruebas de carreras... Más allá a ser corredora profesional... ¿Imaginas hacer la publicidad de BMW o Ducatti?...

-Para tu tren chica, apenas y tienes tu primera moto Jajaja- Le sonrió Hiroshi

-Gracias Má, se maneja igual que pasar un cuchillo por la mantequilla... ¿No, Nagisa?

-Definitivamente- Sonrió Nagisa

-Bueno, quiero dormir un poco... –Natsuki caminó a la habitación

-¿Cenarás?- Preguntó Saeko

-Le debo un emparedado doble con mayonesa- Le respondió Nagisa

-Ah, ya veo... Entonces descansa hija

-Gracias Má- Natsuki se encerró en la habitación

Natsuki cerró la puerta, aún sin encender la luz se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo cayendo sentada sobre la alfombra; un inmenso sentimiento de soledad y tristeza la invadió, ocultar un sentimiento con tal poder fue difícil de ocultar a sus padres, pero era imposible guardarlo por más; era casi comparable a todo lo que sentía por Shizuru, lo cual empeoraba la tristeza que el miedo de ya no volver a estar juntas producía.

Era una locura, habían pasado solo 4 días desde que oficialmente estaban juntas y ya sentía que estaba en medio de una ruptura de una relación de años o décadas.

**000**

-Shizuma... –Shizuru pasó al living

Shizuma estaba mirando hacia la chimenea solo con una botella de agua en la mano, la volteó a ver. Shizuru traía una caja mediana en las manos con un moño verde. Se acercó a ella y se la mostró.

-No cumplo años aún, Shizuru- Le dijo sonriendo se manera sarcástica

-No quiero excederme de la fecha, pero justo a ahora no lo tomará bien de mí... ¿Puedes dárselo a Natsuki mañana cuando llegues a Fuuka?

-¿Le digo algo?- Preguntó al recibirlo

Shizuru sonrió melancólicamente.

-Todo lo que podría decirle está ahí... Solo asegúrate que lo reciba ¿Está bien?

-No te preocupes- Shizuma lo guardó en su portafolio

-Me voy a la cama... Tú deberías dormir también...

-En un momento iré...

Shizuru sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos en primer año?... La pijamada en casa de Haruka-san...

Shizuma sonrió al recordarlo.

-Cómo olvidarlo... Una bonita chica entró con Haruka y lo primero que pensé fue en el juego de la botella

-Y cuando lo jugamos tuvimos que besarnos- Continuó diciendo Shizuru

-Pero Haruka empujó a Chikane y terminamos en un beso triple impensable- Sonrió Shizuma

-Haruka lo llamó matrimonio de tres

-De té- Corrigió Shizuma –Su japonés era y sigue siendo monstruoso a veces

-Jajaja tienes razón...

-Yo pensaba en invitar a salir a Chikane... pero cuando te vi no supe decidirme...

-Y Chikane empezó a salir con nosotras; de repente solo éramos como hermanas- Shizuru se sentó junto a ella –Fuimos a la universidad juntas

-Y aún cuando empecé a tener citas de una sola tarde con diferentes chicas del campus ustedes seguían apoyándome

-Jajaja incluso cuando esa chica... ¿Tomoe?

-Jajaja Tomoe Marguerite, la del Fan Club sádico tuyo de la facultad de idiomas- Le recordó Shizuma

-Ah si... Jajaja esa relación no duró ni 2 horas...

-La chica era perturbadora, admítelo... Y eso que debe tener la misma edad de Natsuki, era lista y por tal estaba en la universidad, pero...

-Jajaja si, era extraña- Shizuru sonrió rodeándole el cuello con el brazo –Shizuma, solo cúbreme mientras termino con todo... Prometo que terminaré con todo esto para el fin de semana

-Tengo que pagártelo de alguna manera...

-¿Cómo conspirando con Chikane para que Himeko no se entere?

-¿Estabas escuchando?- Preguntó Shizuma seriamente

-Bueno, no podía arruinarle la felicidad a Chikane también... es suficiente con el hecho que lo tuyo con Nagisa esté pendiendo de un hilo...

-Tengo una idea- Shizuma se puso de pie –Vamos a dormir en mi cuarto hoy; como en los días de escuela... Cuando Haruka nos invitaba a su habitación y dormíamos tú y yo en la cama, Chikane con Yukino en el suelo y Haruka como una reina en la cama

-Jajaja ya recordé... No es mala idea, vamos

Ambas subieron a la habitación de lado a lado; y por un breve instante la ilusión de esos días felices en que podían fingir que el mundo no era tan complicado las invadió. Afrontar la verdad del amor, la tristeza y el amar tanto a otra persona como para arriesgarse a sí mismas era parte de una realidad de ser adultas que no querían, pero que debían mirar de frente si querían tener un futuro feliz.

**8888**

"**No hay felicidad, solo momentos de alegría"**

**¿Será posible contradecir tal frase tan antigua como el caminar en pie?**

**Drama, amor, reconciliación...**

**Cada una de estas tiene su momento**

**En encontrar el balance está el poder arreglar los errores pasados y volver a una felicidad como la que creían tener.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**Siguen entrando personajes nuevos a la historia, se pondrá aún más interesante.**

**¡Salu2!**

**:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Desde el momento en que el viaje comenzó, hasta que aterrizó en Kioto, Shizuru permaneció en silencio, totalmente seria, dando la apariencia de ser una persona totalmente diferente a lo que en realidad era. Solo podía pensar en una cosa, y es en haber hecho tanto daño en tanto poco tiempo a Natsuki, y en tan poco tiempo haberla puesta en el mayor y más alto puesto en cuanto a importancia refería.

Shizuru tomó un taxi y dio una dirección, al llegar se situó frente a una enorme. "Centro de Equitación A.H"

Shizuru suspiró, al entrar afortunadamente su semblante cambió un poco al reconocer a unas personas.

Una alta mujer en la recepción, de cabello corto verde azul recibía a una niña con cierta discapacidad en su pierna izquierda, la animaba y halagaba; y ese atractivo andrógeno que casi transpiraba llamaba la atención de todos los presentes en este momento, hombres y mujeres.

-Me alegra ver que no hayas cambiado nada, Amane

La mujer volteó a verla. Sonrió al reconocerla.

-¿Shizuru?... ¿Shizuru Fujino? ¡Vaya pero qué sorpresa!

Amane corrió a abrazarla, después de un prolongado y caluroso abrazo de reencuentro Shizuru la siguió a seguir sus tareas cotidianas, pasaron por las caballerizas donde Shizuru pudo distinguir 3 caballos muy familiares.

-Aún los tienes... –Murmuró mirando a uno color marrón

-Le prometí a Shizuma que si algún día regresaban por aquí, ellos las estarían esperando... Oye tal vez quieras dar una vuelta ahora QUE REGRESASTE

-Lástima no poder aceptar ahora... Pero debo ver a alguien de urgencia, tenemos algo entre manos y es importante

-¿Un caso de esa Agencia que construyeron las 3?

-Exactamente... Y además tenemos...

-_¡Amane-senpai!_

Ambas voltearon al lugar del que provenía el llamada. Shizuru sonrió al ver acercarse a esta bella chica de cabello rubio hacia Amane, al estar cerca se colgó de su cuello y dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Parece que no te rendiste, Hikari-chan

-¡Oh! Shizuru ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-No mucho, 10 minutos Jajaja

-¿Qué me decías?- Preguntó Amane

-Que la otra razón por la que hago esto es por la que tu te matarías en Star Bride si fuera necesario... Alguien a quien amas...

-No me digas que ya encontraste a alguien

-Pues si te digo- Le sonrió mirándola –Y me parece que estoy a un pelo de perderla si no completo este trabajo rápido

-Mmm... Ya veo... –Amane se enserió –Si estás aquí es porque vas a ver a...

-Exacto- Asintió Shizuru con seriedad

-Oh vaya... Ha de ser importante si acudirás a ella...

-Mucho- Shizuru suspiró –Amane, Hikari-chan; me alegra mucho verlas bien y juntas... Pero justo ahora debo regresar a mi trabajo; si completamos esta misión a tiempo vendremos las 3 a presentárselas

-¿Shizuma y Chikane también?- Sonrió con mirada sorprendida

-Pues verás, fue un encuentro casi de novela Jajaja

-Vale, tengo que ver eso con mis propios ojos- Amane sonrió abrazando a Hikari –No te quitaré más tiempo, pero sabes que los caballos están disponibles cuando quieras

-Gracias Amen... Te veo después Hikari-chan

-Hasta luego, Shizuru

Shizuru se separó de ellas y volvió a salir del edificio. Caminó un par de calles en otra dirección, donde al final del camino encontró un edificio alto de 6 pisos. Suspiró abrumada por lo que estaría a punto de hacer.

Entró. En el piso inferior había una chica castaña sentada leyendo una revista. Al oír la campanilla de la puerta volteó a mirar... Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer a Shizuru.

-Shizuru... en verdad eres tú... Shizuru la gran Fujino...

-Buen día, Momomi- Saludó seriamente

-¿Algo de tu interés aquí?- Momomi la rodeó mirándola de arriba abajo -¿Quizás vienes por mí?

-Vengo a hablar con Kaname

-Oh vaya... No pensaba que fueras a tomar tal riesgo por un poco de información extra oficial...

-Gústeme o no, Kaname tiene las mejores fuentes de información, conoce todo lo que ocurre y lo que ocurrirá... Debo verla y preguntarle un par de cosas...

-Sabes cuál es su tarifa... Y si es en cuento a ti, te cobrará algo costoso...

-Lo sé- Shizuru suspiró

-Vaya, vaya, has de estar muy desesperada... Bien, acompáñame- Momomi entró al elevador

Shizuru la siguió, presionó el botón del sexto piso. Hasta el momento en que llegaron, Momomi no le quitó la mirada de encima a Shizuru. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, Shizuru fue la primera en salir.

-Kaname- Momomi tocó una puerta –Tienes visita... Una muy especial Jejeje

Una mujer alta de cabello corto negro y un corte algo sofisticado salió. Sus ojos rasgados se posaron de forma directa sobre la figura de Shizuru una y otra vez mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro plano.

-Pero mira lo que trajo la corriente... Cuando nos graduamos te dije que algún día ibas a necesitarme ¿recuerdas?

-Kaname, debo hacerte unas preguntas ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Todo depende de lo que estés dispuesta a darme...

Shizuru asintió. Momomi entró a la habitación empujándola y la cerró asegurándola.

-Primero debo estar segura que sabes lo que quiero encontrar

-La familia Oogami lleva con ese contrato de matrimonio en las manos más de 2 años, y el padre de Himeko Kurusugawa entregó a su hija a cambio de superar la quiebra, han estado así hace 6 años... La señora Kurusugawa se opuso y pues... Pagó el precio... ¿Necesitas papeles que corroboren esto que te dije?

-Sabes que si

-Perfecto... –Kaname los sacó de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama en la que se sentó, los puso sobre la mesa mirándola –Hubiera sido mejor haber visto a Shizuma...

-Sé que te gustó siempre... Pero ella no pudo venir

Shizuru se quitó la chaqueta, después dejó de lado sus zapatillas, sus calcetas y desabrochó su falda. Kaname y Momomi observaron la escena casi deleitadas de tener a Shizuru ofreciéndose así de fácil solo por una información.

-Debes tener algo muy importante por hacer si vienes a ofrecerme esto así de fácil, Shizuru

-Tengo alguien a quien quiero proteger- Dijo mientras desajustaba sus botones

-¿Sabe de nosotras?- Preguntó sonriendo mientras subía a la cama

-No hay nosotras...

Shizuru se recostó en la cama mirando el techo.

Kaname la miró relamiéndose los labios, se quitó su abrigo, camisa y pantalón rápidamente, Momomi se sentó en dirección a la cama solo a observar.

Kaname ya sin ninguna prenda encima se puso sobre Shizuru; puso su mano en el medio de ambos pechos de Shizuru y comenzó a recorrer el lugar de arriba abajo mirándola con ojos lujuriosos.

-Momomi, recuerda este día... Porque no se repetirá, te lo aseguro...

-Ya lo sé, por eso quería pedirte que me dejaras participar- Le dijo Momomi

-Pero claro hermosa... Después que me divierta yo...

Kaname ad aproximó a Shizuru, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando el colchón con fuerza.

**000**

Natsuki despertó sobresaltada. Inmediatamente Nagisa despertó y la miró. Sudaba a chorros por todo su cuerpo, su pijama estaba mojado, tenía una mirada espantada y se sostenía el pecho.

-¿Natsuki?

-Un sueño... un mal sueño... Shizuru estaba... estaba... ¡No!- Natsuki sacudió la cabeza

-No puedes dejar de pensar en ella ni en sueños ¿verdad?- Preguntó con una sonrisa melancólica

-Ella estaba cayendo... y yo no la rescataba, yo... la dejaba caer... y se iba... Shizuru se iba...

-Basta, solo fue un sueño- Nagisa subió a su camarote -¿Ves? Yo estoy aquí... La única que puede caerse ahora eres tu Jejeje

-Tengo que hablar con ella... Tengo que verla, no aguanto esto más...

-No fuimos a clases hoy, mañana veremos qué hacer para verla ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo sé... Lo que sea que haya hecho, estoy segura que no fue para lastimarme, Shizuru no es así

-Tienes razón... Tal vez también debería hablar con Shizuma-sama...

-Tal vez... Himeko no ha llamado no responde nuestras llamadas, ha de estar con Chikane- Murmuró Natsuki

-Tienes razón... Volvamos a dormir ¿Bien?

-Bien... Pero quédate conmigo esta noche

-Jejeje no necesitas pedirlo, Natsuki nee-san

Nagisa se acomodó junto a Natsuki y se dispusieron a volver a dormir.

**000**

Shizuru se puso de pie de la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿No te quedas a dormir?- Le preguntó Kaname sonriendo desde la cama

Momomi estaba al lado de ella, ambas estaban totalmente desnudas enredadas en un zurullo de sábanas. Shizuru las ignoró y entró al baño de la habitación, aseguró la puerta y entró a la ducha. Nunca antes había tenido esta necesidad de limpiar algo sucio y desagradable de su cuerpo, el pecado que tuvo que pagar para resolver todo antes y volver a ver a Natsuki con orgullo; todo por ella, lo volvería a repetir de ser necesario.

El agua corría por todo su cuerpo mientras muy rápidamente se lavaba cada parte de su cuerpo, con afán y desagrado. Al momento que salió del baño ya vestida y secándose el cabello, Kaname y Momomi estaban en la cama en medio de sus propios saldos de cuentas. Shizuru pasó de largo y tomó los documentos de la mesa de noche, los revisó hoja por hoja y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Segura que no quieres repetir, Shizuru?

-... Adiós Kaname... Adiós Momomi...

Shizuru dejó la habitación y salió a pasos largos. Salió del edificio e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire de afuera, levantó la cabeza y caminó hacia una cafetería al frente del edificio; al momento que se sentó comenzó a revisar los papeles uno a uno; todo aquello que Kaname le había dicho era verdad, y habían otros datos interesantes acerca de la muerte de la madre de Himeko. Para cuando regresaran a Japón ya podría dar una respuesta concreta sobre el asunto.

Por ahora debía superar como pudiera todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y regresar a Japón, se dirigió a la estación de Buses al Norte, no tenía tiempo para reservar un vuelo u oportunidad de tomar uno que saliera esa misma tarde; pero una cosa era clara... No quería permanecer en Kioto por más tiempo.

**000**

La motocicleta de Natsuki aparcó ruidosamente frente a Fuuka, Nagisa bajó con un profundo deseo de besar el suelo en que caminaba, si no fuera porque sus rodillas no se movían lo abría hecho. Antes que cayera de espaldas alguien la recibió. Nagisa volteó a ver, una Shizuma sonriente pero precavida la miraba; inmediatamente se alejó apenada pero seria.

-Buen día Nagisa, hola Natsuki

-Hola Shizuma-sensei- Saludó Natsuki con la cabeza gacha

-¿Ocurre algo, Hanazono-sensei?- Preguntó Nagisa

Shizuma la miró al oír pronunciar su apellido de esa manera tan lejana. Sacó de su bolso aquella cajita rectangular que Shizuru le entregó la noche anterior. Se la mostró a Natsuki ofreciéndosela.

-Te lo envía Shizuru... Espero lo aceptes, pero sino...

Natsuki tomó la cojita y la miró. Rozó con los dedos las esquinas y la cinta que traía, podía aspirar desde esa distancia la fragancia única de Shizuru. Suspiró y miró a Shizuma.

-Gracias... –Le dijo sonriendo

-Nos vemos en clase... –Shizuma se retiró

-Sh-Shizuma-sama...

Shizuma volteó al oír a Nagisa llamarla.

-... ¿Sí?

-Yo... todo lo que ha pasado... Es que esto es...

-¿Podemos hablar en la sala de maestros, a solas?

-... Claro, vamos...

Nagisa dejó atrás a Natsuki, quien no dejaba de mirar aquel obsequio enviado por Shizuru. Se sentó en el andén junto a la motocicleta y lo abrió. Había una carta sellada, y debajo de ésta una manilla de aros de plata finos con un pendiente en forma de lobo. Natsuki sonrió y suspiró. Se puso la manilla y miró el pendiente girar sin dejar de sonreír. Fue entonces que abrió la carta.

"_Ojalá pudiera excusarme a mi misma por haber sido tan atrevida los últimos días... Pero mi Madre siempre decía que no soy nada buena para ocultar mis emociones cuando son verdaderas; no importa lo que ocurra de aquí en adelante, debes recordar que siempre vas a ser la persona más importante que podré conocer jamás... Y por eso puedo ser descuidada y cometer errores, pero jamás intentar lastimarte a propósito... Natsuki, mi Natsuki; por ti, correré contra corriente para hacerte feliz... Por eso sin temor alguno puedo decirte solo a ti que te amo... Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, y eso es algo que se quedará conmigo por siempre... Por eso espera un poco por mí, el día que seamos libres, te haré la más feliz..._

_Con amor, Shizuru"_

Natsuki abrazó la carta contra su pecho y suspiró. Una lágrima se escapó y rodó por su mejilla. Un sentimiento de remordimiento la invadió por no haber permitido a Shizuru explicarse respecto a lo ocurrido con la información de Himeko en su escritorio; en primer lugar debió confiar en ella antes que juzgarla. Solo sabía que más que nunca necesitaba verla.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Shizuru entró a la mansión Himemiya. Se recargo en la puerta y soltó un suspiro; había regresado, pero no se sentía del todo bien después de lo que había tenido que hacer para tomar por su cuenta toda esta información que necesitaba para sentir que recuperaba a Natsuki cumpliendo con todos sus propios principios.

Soltó su maleta de viaje en el living y dejó su abrigo a un lado. Echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó otro suspiro.

-Pensé que irías a clases...

Shizuru miró sorprendida al reconocer esa voz seria y ronca. Natsuki estaba sentada en el sofá al lado de ella mirándola tímidamente.

-¿Natsuki?... ¿Pero cómo...?

-Shizuma me dejó esperarte, se tomó el trabajo de llamar al operador del servicio de tu móvil para localizarte y vio que venías en camino... Pero eso no importa, yo necesitaba verte

-Yo también necesitaba verte... No sabes cuanto... Pero sé que estás molesta conmigo, por eso tuve que viajar, tenía que explicarte todo lo que respecta a lo que viste con bases en que...

-Shizuru –Interrumpió Natsuki –No quiero hablar de eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Intentaba odiarte... Intentaba olvidarme de alguien que me mentía para tener información sobre alguien cercana a mí; pero no me quise dar cuenta que todo el tiempo lo único que necesitaba para pensar claramente y ser yo misma era tenerte a ti conmigo... Siempre he sido una tonta, siempre he tenido la facilidad de ignorar las cosas importantes... Pero a ti no debí hacerte eso...

-Natsuki...

-Y después Shizuma me entregó esto y... –Natsuki miró su manilla –Me confundí... pero tengo la certeza más que nunca que solo quiero ser la única para ti, yo solo... no sé que me pasaría si pasara otro día más sintiendo que no volverás a verme o que no volveremos a ser las mismas... No quiero ignorar más lo que siento por ti, y lo cierto es... Que también te amo, Shizuru

Shizuru sonrió. Pero esa expresión de tristeza seguía en su rostro.

-He pagado el precio por mentirte... Hace unas horas tuve que entregar algo que jamás hubiera querida mostrarle a nadie más que no fueras tú... Y ahora siento que no podría volver a tocarte de la misma manera si no...

-Shizuma me lo contó- Natsuki la miró son seriedad

-¿Te contó lo que hice?

Natsuki asintió agachando la cabeza.

-Entiendo la razón por la que lo hiciste... Te sentiste presionada por mi y entonces... Solo hiciste lo que pensaste... Shizuru ¿Puedo decir algo al respecto?

-Dime...

-No me importa lo que hallas hecho antes, o las personas que hallas conocido antes... Solo me importa que la Shizuru que tengo enfrente es la verdadera y la única que escribió que me ama- Natsuki sonrió al decir la última frase –Quiero hacer que esto funcione... ¿Tú no?

-Con todo mi corazón, Natsuki... Pensaba que después de lo que hice, me odiarías, pero creo que te subestimé...

-¿Seguimos... siendo... pareja?- Preguntó Natsuki sonrojada

-Si tú así lo quieres- Le sonrió Shizuru

-Entonces hay algo que quiero hacer...

Shizuru miró a Natsuki incorporarse sobre ella, muy cerca de su rostro la miró sonrojada. Tomó la mano de Shizuru y la puso sobre su pecho, después le dio un beso. El peso de Natsuki las llevó a recostarse sobre el sofá, y el sentido de este beso iba trascendiendo a algo que Shizuru jamás imaginó le fuera entregado de esta manera. Alguien tan importante como Natsuki.

-Natsuki, espera...

-Basta, solo déjate llevar- Natsuki volvió a besarla

-No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer esto por lo que hice, yo no...

-Siempre quise entregarle mi virginidad a quien probara hacer todo por mí; y tú has hecho más que eso... Cumplí años hace dos días y no pude pasarlo contigo... Sé que aún no es momento de celebrar algo para ti, pero esto es lo que te quiero dar

-Natsuki...

-Así que por favor, solo... solo hagámoslo; estoy segura de querer esto

-¿Un regalo de cumpleaños más?- Le sonrió Shizuru

-De acuerdo... eso quiero- Contestó Natsuki sonriéndole

Shizuru tomó ambas mejillas de Natsuki y volvió a besarla. Si besarla se sentía bien al igual que acariciarla, sentir cada línea de su figura sobre su propio cuerpo era indescriptible; la tez tibia de Natsuki era el alivio a su alma mortificada desde lo cometido en Kioto, y sus manos y movimientos eran gentiles y gratificantes. Dejar que su ropa cayera al suelo nunca se sintió tan bien, ya no era remordimiento, era deseo; Natsuki quitaba de a poco cada una de las molestas prendas de Shizuru y las arrojaba donde no le pudieran estorbar; al mismo tiempo Shizuru iba deslizando el uniforme de Fuuka fuera de la figura de Natsuki y lejos de interrumpir el contacto de su piel.

Shizuru le dio la vuelta a Natsuki poniéndose sobre ella, se deshizo finalmente de las bragas y del brassier, los dejó a un lado; Natsuki se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de Shizuru sobre su cuerpo, pero no le disgustaba ser vista por ella. Shizuru observaba cada línea del cuerpo de Natsuki con clara sorpresa; Natsuki era hermosa, pero el verla así la hacía desearla más; era más que hermosa, perfecta... Su abdomen plano, la forma modesta pero perfecta de sus dos pechos, sus hombros y cadera, piernas largas y finas... Dejó de observar, era momento de dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el cuello, la clavícula y pecho de Natsuki, para finalmente detenerse en su seno izquierdo, al tiempo que con su mano derecha tocaba el otro. Natsuki arqueó la cabeza soltando ligeros suspiros y gemidos entrecortados. Los movimientos de los dedos de Shizuru y de su lengua sobre su piel, la hacía estremecer una y otra vez. La castaña posicionó su cadera entre las piernas de Natsuki separándolas; de repente las manos de Natsuki se movieron rápidamente bajo la cintura de Shizuru deshaciéndose de sus bragas, después desajustó el brassier y se lo sacó de un tirón; ya no había vuelta atrás. De repente el rumbo de los besos y caricias de Shizuru descendió, comenzó a besar las costillas y abdomen superior de Natsuki mientras lentamente y en círculos iba descendiendo; Natsuki miró a Shizuru entendiendo perfectamente de adonde se dirigía, cerró los ojos. Al ser una persona que nunca se interesó en 'esa' parte de su cuerpo solo sentía pena de que Shizuru fuera la primera en tener acceso a 'ese' lugar.

Y finalmente llegó. Cuidadosamente puso sus labios con gentileza dando suaves besos al tiempo que movía su lengua lentamente, Natsuki se aferró del sofá mientras con su boca mordía un cojín; tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo estaban terminando por hacer su cuerpo reaccionar como si tuviera una sobre carga interna (y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad).

-Espera... Shizuru si sigues haciendo eso... voy a...

Shizuru se detuvo. De sus labios goteaba este líquido transparente y un hilillo se estiraba de regreso al lugar del que se había desprendido. Natsuki se sonrojó avergonzada.

-¿No quieres?... ¿No lo hago, Natsuki?

-No es eso, es... Nunca alguien había hecho eso y ahora... estás... tu boca está...

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió Shizuru –Saber que esto es lo que causo en ti, me hace feliz

Shizuru volvió a agachar su cabeza. Natsuki cerró los ojos habiéndose dejado invadir por esta sensación total de plenitud y placer. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus rodillas a moverse rápidamente, de repente una sensación eléctrica comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos hasta la cabeza. Quitó la cabeza de Shizuru de allí y la miró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo... ven- Natsuki tomó la mano derecha de Shizuru y la puso en sus labios

Con su lengua comenzó a empapar los dedos de Shizuru, la castaña la miró y comprendió esa intención; pero por el momento se sentía suficientemente bien este tacto erótico que Natsuki brindaba también. Quitó los dedos de sus labios y puso la mano de Shizuru en su entrepierna; la castaña la miró seriamente.

-¿Segura que quieres esto ahora?... Natsuki yo...

-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida de que quiero pertenecerte solo a ti... Por favor, solo hazlo; a nadie más quiero entregarle esto...

-... Bien...

Shizuru puso cuidadosamente sus dedos en la entrepierna de Natsuki, la chica entrecerró los ojos acostumbrándose a la sensación, que aunque placentera, era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Shizuru comenzó a entrar y salir con cuidado intentando no ir demasiado rápido y lastimarla; la sensación abrumadora en todo su cuerpo regresó a medida que la velocidad de la mano de Shizuru aumentaba. Entonces pudo sentirla. Esa pequeña y frágil barrera en determinado punto del interior caliente de Natsuki. Shizuru la miró. Ella estaba suficientemente absorta en evitar gemir demasiado fuerte... Y de repente solo el sentir de algo cálido brotar de su interior al mismo tiempo que esta pequeña barrera cedió...

Muchas veces escuchó que el perder la virginidad era una experiencia traumática y dolorosa, pero esto era totalmente lo opuesto a esa sensación, se sentía bien, sentía solo el agotamiento de su cuerpo respondiendo a no estar nada acostumbrado a resistir por tanto tiempo. Shizuru se volvió hacia ella sonriendo, la miraba solo recuperar el aire.

-¿Es como lo esperabas?

-No... Para nada...- Suspiró Natsuki

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque es justo que te regrese el favor

Natsuki se incorporó del sofá. Shizuru se incorporó también. Natsuki se puso de rodillas en el suelo y con sus dos manos abrió las piernas de Shizuru; sin dar tiempo a pensarlo demasiado puso su cabeza en su entrepierna y comenzó a lamer en círculos, de forma intermitente, de arriba abajo aquella zona ardiente de la castaña, quien echó la cabeza para atrás soltando un gemido acompañado de un suspiro. Se tomó su tiempo y el necesario hasta el momento en que las piernas de Shizuru se pusieron rígidas. Y de repente el silencio... Shizuru arqueó la cabeza conteniéndose lo más que pudo, pero aquello que brotaba de su interior no se contuvo. Natsuki miró con total alegría de cerca el primer orgasmo ocasionado a su Shizuru. Era el momento de regresarle el favor... Su entrepierna estaba suficientemente húmeda, puso sus dos dedos en su interior y la miró... Pero había algo allí que pensó no debería haber.

-Shizuru... esto es...

-No te lo dije... –Dijo en medio de un suspiro –Pero no permití que me tocara... al menos no ahí...

-Entiendo... Oye, no debería pero...

-Hazlo...

-¿Segura?

-Hay recuerdos que no quiero en mi cabeza, y quiero sacarlos totalmente... solo... sácalos tú por mi...

-Bien... Pero en ese caso...

Natsuki volvió a poner sus dedos en el interior de Shizuru, pero esta vez los apoyó en el dorso de su mano contra su propia cadera; agarró a Shizuru de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí misma, rodeando con sus piernas las de la castaña comenzó a mover su cadera, primero lentamente, después aumentando el ritmo de a poco.

Al momento que todo terminó Shizuru clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Natsuki soportando la sobrecarga de su sistema en medio de tal clase de orgasmo que creyó imposible nunca poder alcanzar. Su cuerpo se relajó y cayó de espaldas en el sofá. Natsuki miró sus dedos algo apenada, Shizuru la miró; la llamó haciéndole lugar junto a ella.

-No te preocupes... Ahora estamos a mano...

Shizuru le enseñó sus dedos igualmente manchados de sangre. Sus dos manos se entrelazaron y compartieron un beso.

-¿Quieres que nos demos una ducha?

-Claro... Y hay que limpiar aquí también... –Le sonrió Natsuki

-Tienes razón... –Shizuru se incorporó –Mañana volveré a Fuuka, llevo dos días de atraso

-Eso espero... sin ti ha sido aún más difícil aprender álgebra

-Lo sé; pero es tiempo de cambiar eso... Vamos, hay que ducharnos

-Bien... –Natsuki sonrió

**000**

-... Y justo ahora está en casa esperándola- Terminó de contar Shizuma

-Ya veo... Shizuma-sama ¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?

-Tenía miedo, eso creo...

-¿Miedo?

-Nagisa, cuando te conocí tú te convertiste en todo lo que siempre busqué en una persona para estar a mi lado... Y el perderte, esa sola idea... Bueno, no lo soportaba... Solo quería protegerte y proteger a Himeko al mismo tiempo

-Entiendo... Si me lo hubieras dicho antes habríamos hecho alguna clase de trato para hacerlo juntas, sé que Himeko te lo agradecería

-Lo sé, pero me parecía muy arriesgado- Shizuma se recargó en la ventana de la sala de maestros

-Entiendo... –Nagisa comenzó a apretar su chaleco nerviosamente –Oye... nosotras... ¿seguimos siendo...?

Shizuma la miró sobre el hombro.

-Ya sabes, bueno... –Nagisa se sonrojó –Yo sigo siendo... tu novia ¿no?

Shizuma sonrió. En silencio se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Nagisa aún sorprendida le correspondió el abrazo sin querer separarse de esos brazos gentiles que la sujetaban.

-Shizuma-sama...

-Nagisa, yo solo me alejaré de ti el día que tú me lo pidas; antes de eso, mi corazón seguirá latiendo solo por ti

Nagisa se sonrojó más al escucharla; pero finalmente seguía sin sentir deseos de desprenderse de Shizuma; desde el primer día la bautizó en su imaginación inocente como un Ángel, y actuaba como tal al final de cuentas. Así permanecieron durante un muy buen rato.

Hasta que Chikane entró a la sala con unos libros bajo el brazo.

-... Ehh... ¿Mal momento?- Dijo sin pasar de la puerta

-Jajaja nada de eso Chikane, esta sala de para maestros ¿no?- Le dijo Shizuma

-Ciertamente- Chikane entró -¿Todo bien con ustedes ya?

-¿No debería?- Dijo Nagisa sonriendo

-Que buena forma de verlo...

-¿Y Himeko?- Preguntó Shizuma

-En clase de Arte, hacen una escultura hoy, tardará un par de horas

-¡Oh, es cierto!- Nagisa tomó sus cosas del escritorio de Shizuma –Voy muy tarde ¡Van a matarme! Te veo después de clases, Shizuma-sama

-Y cuídate, Nagisa- Shizuma se despidió con la mano

-Aún te llama "Shizuma-sama" Jajaja- Rió Chikane dejando los libros en su escritorio

-Admito que me gusta cómo suena en sus labios... Ya sabes, es tan...

-No necesito saberlo Jejeje- Chikane se asomó por la ventana -¿Y Shizuru?

-Esta mañana localicé su teléfono para Natsuki; han de estar en casa juntas en este momento

-Eres una mala maestra aconsejando a un estudiante que vaya a casa de un maestro y hacer de todo menos estudiar Jajaja

-También le dije lo de Kenjo Kaname

Chikane se enserió.

-... No hablas en serio ¿O sí?

-Muy en serio- Contestó Shizuma –Ella vino a mí y preguntó sobre Shizuru, yo le dije todo

-Pero eso significa que por el hecho de habérselo dicho, ya sabe que de algún modo Shizuru cometió... bueno, fue infiel...

-Ella lo tomó de otra manera- Shizuma esbozó una media sonrisa

-... Bueno, no entiendo nada...

-No te agrada la sensación ¿eh?

-No demasiado... Oye, debo regresar a clases ya ¿Tú a qué horas das clases?

Shizuma miró su reloj.

-Una hora y 15 minutos

-Nos veremos a la hora de almorzar ¿De acuerdo?

-Llamaré a Shizuru en un rato, tú ve y encárgate de tu fan club

-Jajaja vaya tarea- Chikane salió de la sala

**000**

Para cuando se terminaron de duchar, Shizuru se adelantó y entró al estudio. Natsuki la alcanzó en un rato. Shizuru estaba sentada en el escritorio leyendo los documentos que Kaname le 'entregó'. (O más bien los documentos que tomó mientras ellas se entretenían por su cuenta).

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Natsuki asomada desde la puerta

-Natsuki... Sí, bien, entra- Shizuru le sonrió

Natsuki entró.

-Solo confirmaba todo esto; parece irreal, pero es cierto...

-¿Y en qué entra Himeko en todo esto? No lo entiendo... –Natsuki se sentó en el escritorio

-Himeko es la primogénita de Saaron Kurusugawa, su padre; su madre, Shion, se opuso por completo a la boda entre Himeko y... –Shizuru leyó –Souma Oogami; la boda es con fines de llevar a cabo una unión de bienes que sacaría a la familia de Himeko de la quiebra, llevan así más de 6 años, cuando se opuso fue asesinada; en esto entraría Chikane a actuar...

-¿Chikane por qué?

-Porque el presunto asesino es Saaron, pero no lo hizo con sus manos... Lo hizo alguien más...

-¿Y dice quien lo hizo?

Shizuru asintió.

-No debería decirlo, pero solo ella puede confirmarlo... Su nombre es Otoha Kisaragi... Y fue la única pareja que Chikane tuvo antes de Himeko, pero su relación no duró más de unos cuantos meses; Chikane no la amaba realmente...

-Ya veo de donde viene todo esto... ¿Es algo así como un despecho vengativo?

-Esperemos que no...

**8888**

**Próximos capítulos...**

**Presuntos inocentes e impensables culpables. Aliados inesperados y secretos descubiertos**

**Shizuru ha pagado el precio y Shizuma esquivó la bala de perder a Nagisa... Pero Chikane aún no afronta la situación.**

**¿Pero qué más podría ocurrir?... Mucho más...**

**NOTA.**

**No esperaba que este fic tuviera tanta acogida, sobre todo por ser el segundo único crossover en la categoría Mai HIME- Kannazuki no Miko (que mal no poder poner a Strawberry Panic! En la categoría) Pero igual que alegra mucho que sea leído y que guste.**

**A todos los que han comentado o posteado rewievs les agradezco mucho. **

**:D**

**Mis vacaciones van a terminar el 20 de Enero, pero esperemos me quede tiempo para postear.**

**Salu2!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Nagisa entró a clase apresuradamente; afortunadamente no llegó demasiado tarde y le fue permitido unirse a la clase con los demás. Pero había dos asientos vacíos. El de Natsuki y el de Himeko. Ya era hora que Natsuki hubiera regresado con Shizuru, y ya era hora que Himeko estuviera en clases.

Volteó a ver a Tamao; ella y Himeko estaban en el coro por lo que tal vez sabía sobre ella, la peli azul disintió con el mismo aire desconcertado que Nagisa tenía.

**000**

-¿E-Esposo?... No entiendo...

-Disculpa, no he debido ir tan rápido... Bueno, es que mi hermana quiso que me presentara contigo porque en este contrato dice que eres mi futura esposa- Explicó Souma

-Pero si yo nunca supe de esto, es imposible- Negó Himeko con la cabeza

-Pues... ya sé, yo hace poco tampoco sabía... pero en verdad...

-¿Ocurre algo aquí?

Himeko volteó a ver. Natsuki y Shizuru estaban entrando a Fuuka cuando esta escena las interrumpió.

-Eres de la familia Oogami ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Shizuru

-Oogami Souma, sí- Respondió él

-Himeko ven- Le llamó Natsuki –Vamos a clases...

-Él dijo que tenemos una boda concertada... Shizuru-sensei, no entiendo esto...

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió Shizuru –Ve con Natsuki, yo me encargo de esto

-Ella debe saber la verdad- Interrumpió Souma -¡No más mentiras!

-No hables de verdad frente a mí, Oogami-san- Le dijo Shizuru –Tu familia se ha valido de estas artimañas para arrebatarle su madre a esta chica

-¿Y cuántos más deben morir para que esto pase entonces?

-... No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti... Natsuki, lleva a Himeko a clases

Natsuki tomó de los hombros a Himeko y la condujo al interior de Fuuka. Shizuru y Souma finalmente se vieron a solas.

-Ahora mismo Himeko no sabe nada del trato ¿Verdad?

-Y no tiene porqué- Respondió Shizuru –Oogami-san, sus hermanos mayores están más enterados de toda esta situación que usted y yo, por lo que debo suponer que en lugar de querer a Himeko en la familia, más bien la NECESITAN

-No sabes de lo que hablas

-Y además Himeko ahora está enamorada de alguien más; aunque quisiera, nunca podrías tener a su lado el ideal de familia que sus hermanos quisieran; porque resulta que la persona de la que está enamorada no tiene la facultad de control que ahora estoy teniendo yo

-Tú no puedes prohibirme ver a Himeko... ella merece saber la verdad...

-Y la sabrá- Afirmó Shizuru –Pero no de su lado de la historia; ya ha sufrido bastante

-Ella volverá a saber de mí- Souma se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón –Porque este trato no será desechado hasta que se cumpla... Y eso lo sabes...

-No importa; tenemos bastante tiempo para deshacerlo

-¿Y crees que podrán?

-Lo haremos- Afirmó mirándolo seriamente

-... Como quieras

Souma se retiró sobre sus pasos hacia la salida de Fuuka. Shizuru soltó un suspiro aliviado, después de tomarse unos segundos para recobrar la compostura, regresó a Fuuka.

**000**

Natsuki y Himeko entraron al aula con cautela. Después de soltar un suspiro de resignación, el maestro les permitió pasar. Nagisa fue la primera en avistar en sus caras que no había pasado nada bueno. Himeko lucía confundida, y Natsuki preocupada. Se sentaron en silencio. Natsuki cruzó sus manos frente a su frente pensativamente, mientras Himeko ni siquiera caía en tener que abrir el libro de texto.

-¿Ocurre algo, Himeko?- Le preguntó Makoto

-... No... No, nada Mako-chan- Respondió sin mirarla

-¿A quién engañas?- Le dijo Nao en voz baja

Himeko agachó la cabeza sin responder.

-Suficiente, déjenla resolverse a su modo- Les regañó Natsuki en voz baja

-Claro! Y a la de 3 estará como nueva ¿no?- Dijo Nao con sarcasmo

-Estás buscándote un patadón, araña

-Quiero ver que lo intentes, cachorra

-¡Serás!...

Natsuki sobresaltó. La clase permaneció en silencio. Natsuki terminó en medio pasillo con cubos de agua en ambas manos soltando un suspiro.

En ese momento vio hasta el fondo del pasillo, a ciertas 3 maestras reunidas junto a una ventana. Sin dudarlo corrió con ellas.

-¿Se fue ya ese tipo?- Preguntó a las 3

-Hace un momento, sí- Respondió Shizuru

-¿Cómo está Himeko?- Le preguntó Chikane notablemente preocupada

-Está confundida... No entiende muy bien lo que está pasando, y... bueno, sería un buen momento para que lo supiera

-No puedo hacerle eso, ella cree en mí

-Precisamente... Chikane, tú eres la única en la que aprendió a confiar realmente después que su madre murió, en serio necesita saberlo de parte tuya esta vez

-Creo que tiene razón- Dijo Shizuma

-Ahh... Vale, pero entonces lo haré a mi manera...

-Salimos a vacaciones en dos semanas, no hay tiempo

-¿Cómo sabías que pensaba en eso?- Chikane alzó una ceja

-Te conozco, siempre tratas de suavizar los golpes fuertes con un poco de realidad relajante- Shizuru sonrió

-Podemos arreglarlo, estas 2 semanas estaremos en los trabajos finales y exámenes, yo... –Natsuki se rascó el cuello -... Yo pensaré qué decirle, entraré a clases con una noticia nueva sobre el tema, sé que al menos hasta esos días estará tranquila

-Entonces me encargaré de tener a la familia Oogami al margen- Shizuma sacó su móvil y marcó un número

-Gracias, Natsuki-chan- Chikane le sonrió ya con un semblante más tranquilo

-No es nada, todo sea por Himeko ¿no?

-Cierto... Bueno, voy tarde, tengo una clase en 15 minutos; dejaré todo en sus manos esta veza, gracias- Chikane se marchó a paso rápido

-... Claro, sí... Bien, nos vemos- Shizuma colgó el teléfono y las miró –Ya lo tengo, iré a hablar con un contacto, pondré en vigilancia la familia Oogami inmediatamente

-Comunícame si hay problemas- Le dijo Shizuru viéndola irse

-Bien... –Suspiró Natsuki –Veré que invento mientras ustedes se encargan de lo demás

-Oye... Gracias, Natsuki- Le sonrió Shizuru

-¿De qué?...

-Lo que haces por Himeko y por nosotras... Tuve el mal pensamiento de que tal vez te alejarías de mí para siempre después de saber la verdad

-Yo también lo pensé –Natsuki suspiró –Pero más importante que lo que desconfiaba, era lo que siento por ti... Por eso no dudé en mi decisión, Shizuru

-Bien... –Shizuru acarició la mejilla de peli azul –Ve a clases, cuento contigo, Natsuki

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo

Natsuki regresó a su aula, se sentó fuera del salón a esperar que finalizara la clase; faltaban unos minutos para eso, mientras tanto tuvo todo el tiempo para pensar adecuadamente todo lo que debía decirle a Himeko sin margen de error a meter la pata. Y finalmente la clase terminó.

-¿Cómo sigues?- Preguntó Natsuki a Himeko alcanzándola

-Bueno... me siento confundida... –Contestó la rubia

-Oye, te invito a tomar algo, te explicaré un par de cosas

-¿Cosas de qué?- Himeko la miró

-Sobre lo que pasó con ese chico; ven conmigo

Natsuki y Himeko se adelantaron del resto del grupo, Nagisa las miró desde lejos. Ella conocía a Natsuki bastante bien, sabía que lo planeaba era encubrir una verdad para calmar a Himeko mientras tanto. Las siguió de cerca, sin romper su burbuja de privacidad.

Las dos se sentaron en la cafetería de Fuuka, Natsuki con una hamburguesa y una soda, y Himeko con un pastel de chocolate con té helado.

-¿Es sobre el chico que dijo ser mi prometido?

-Exactamente, era eso- Natsuki se limpió la boca después de dar una mordida a su hamburguesa

-Y... ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, ese chico y la familia Oogami hace años que están buscando un heredero para dejar sus millones, y andan en una recolecta de niñas importantes para ver a cual 'obligan' a acceder, es todo un montaje, no te preocupes

-¿Y entonces no tengo ninguna responsabilidad con él?- Preguntó Himeko

-Nehh!... –Natsuki le dio un sorbo a su soda –Ahora disfrutemos de la comida y relajémonos, esto es cortesía de una averiguación de Shizuma-sensei

-Ya veo... Vaya, estaba empezando a preocuparme... –Himeko sonrió

-No te preocupes si lo vuelves a ver, solo ignóralo o síguele el juego y que se contente, pero todo es una farsa

-Oh, ya entiendo... ¿Y después se aburrirá y se irá?

-Seguramente

Todo estaba arreglado; hasta ese momento Himeko volvió a ser la de antes, y cuando las vacaciones llegaron, con ellas vinieron las sorpresas. Shizuma les invitó a una cabaña de reposo a orillas de una playa turística en Okinawa; Saeko y Hiroshi totalmente encantados aceptaron dejar ir a Nagisa y Natsuki a mencionada excursión, y claro, era el momento de ponerle las verdades a Himeko sobre la mesa, para eso era este viaje.

Las primeras en llegar a la mencionada cabaña fueron Shizuma y Nagisa; Chikane y Himeko se tomarían su tiempo y antes viajarían en un yate con visión panorámica profunda a conocer bajo el océano que miraban (a quienes no entendieron, son estos yates enormes con una cristal del tamaño de todo el suelo de la habitación interior, así las personas ven todo por encima de lo que viajan). Y Shizuru con Natsuki llegarían al anochecer.

-Por fin… -Nagisa suspiró desplomándose en el sofá

-¿Estás cansada, Nagisa?

-Es el calor del verano, Shizuma-sama

-Ya veo… ¿Quieres ir a nadar un rato?

-¿Juntas?- Nagisa se sonrojó

-Si quieres… -Shizuma le sonrió

-Bueno… Sí me gustaría, Shizuma-sama

-Oye…

Shizuma se le acercó, agarró a Nagisa de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella, la miró de forma coqueta y acarició su mejilla; Nagisa por supuesto solo enrojeció más al ver tan de cerca a tan hermosa mujer, su mujer claramente.

-¿No te incomoda eso?

-No, es solo que… Bueno, es que ya hace casi un mes que estamos juntas y…

-Oh, es eso lo que te preocupa…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Piensas que tal vez esto pudiera terminar pronto, Nagisa?

Nagisa suspiró y asintió. Shizuma sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No es así, Nagisa… Te demostraré cuanto tú vales para mí

-Es que con todo lo que ha pasado con Shizuru-sensei y Natsuki-chan… Lo que menos quiero es que tú y yo terminemos de la misma manera

-¿Cómo? ¿Teniendo su primera vez a solo unos días de conocerse?

-Ehh… -La cara de Nagisa se puso aún más roja -… No, eso no… Peleando, quiero decir

-Oh claro Jajaja- Rió la oji verde –Tranquilízate… Lo que pasamos nosotras fue solo un roce… Pero sabes que estaremos bien ¿Verdad?

-Sí, claro- Nagisa volvió a sonreír

-Pues me alegra… Ahora ve a ponerte tu traje de baño, te veo en la playa

-Está bien

Las dos se separaron desde ese momento. Tendrían la casa para ellas solas a partir de ese momento hasta aproximadamente el anochecer, o lo que se tardara Chikane en su cita con Himeko (y conociéndola y lo cursi que le gustaba ponerse, eso sería bastante tiempo) Y pensándolo bien, ellas dos casi nunca tuvieron momentos en que pudieran disfrutar de la compañía de la otra sin interrupciones, así que sin lugar a dudas Shizuma no desaprovecharía.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Para cuando Nagisa alcanzó a Shizuma, la joven estaba en la playa terminando de asegurar una hamaca entre dos aparejos que ya estaban instalados en la playa junto a la sombra de un par de palmas gemelas al lado de la hamaca, Nagisa la alcanzó hasta quedar a poco de ella, pudiendo apreciar en todo su esplendor la perfecta figura curvilínea de Shizuma bajo este traje de baño de una pieza color verde hoja; por supuesto la joven al verla le sonrió invitándola a alcanzarla; ni corta ni perezosa Nagisa fue con ella.

-Pensé que íbamos a nadar

-Claro, y cuando estemos cansadas podemos reposar aquí ¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta, Shizuma-sama

-Solo Shizuma estaría bien, Nagisa

-¿De verdad?- Nagisa se ruborizó ligeramente

-Jajaja claro que si

Shizuma tomó la mano de Nagisa gentilmente entrelazando los dedos, Nagisa apretó la mano de la joven y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la orilla del mar.

-¿A qué hora llegarán las demás?- Preguntó Nagisa

-Al anochecer, eso creo

-¿Podemos hacerles algo de cenar?

-Sería una buena idea, claro que sí- Le sonrió Shizuma

En menos de lo que se dieron cuenta ya tenían las piernas hasta los muslos sumergidas en el agua, y seguían adentrándose hasta que el agua les llegó al pecho. Y para ese momento solo hubo silencio. Nagisa miró apenada a Shizuma, la forma en que el agua tocaba gentilmente su piel blanca, el modo gracioso en que sus cabellos color plata jugaban haciendo ondas en el agua que la rodeaban de a poco, y ese rostro con un par de gotas de sudor, perfectamente ubicado contra la luz mostrándole el perfecto perfil de una de las mejores obras de arte del creador.

Nagisa se acercó a Shizuma y rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de la joven; Shizuma le besó la cabeza y la abrazó por sobre los hombros.

-¿Te sientes bien, aquí conmigo?- Le preguntó Nagisa tímidamente

-No preferiría estar en otro lugar, Nagisa… Sabes, mis padres hace tiempo me presentaron un joven; era universitario, vivía en Osaka…

Nagisa la miró de reojo en silencio escuchando su relato. La voz de Shizuma era tan serena y preciosa que no se permitía emitir sonido alguno solo para seguirla escuchando abrirse a ella.

-… Mi padre me dijo que ellos habían elegido a este joven como mi futuro esposo; mi familia está lleno de políticos, por lo que guardar apariencias es importante… Y en ese momento, ya sabía que mi corazón nunca estaría en manos de un hombre… Pero lo gracioso es que tampoco sabía que lo entregaría a una mujer… Su nombre era Kaori

Las manos de Nagisa se oprimieron al escuchar el nombre de esta desconocida.

-Ella era una joven enferma, todo el tiempo pasaba de hospital en hospital, y finalmente los doctores decidieron que lo que padecía era incurable… Ese día creí morir por dentro; saber que la perdería… Nagisa ¿sabes por qué te cuento esto?

-… No

-Porque después de creer que te perdía con lo ocurrido con nuestra agencia, ya no quiero tenerte secretos a ti nunca más, y lo cierto es que si hubo una persona a quien amé antes de ti

-Ya entiendo… Entonces te escucharé, Shizuma

Al oír su nombre con tal cercana confianza, Shizuma le abrió una sonrisa de las más honestas que podía regalar a otra persona; la estrechó con más fuerza contra su pecho y prosiguió.

-Ya tenía un diagnóstico, y el tiempo para hacerme a la idea que la perdería… Y entonces decidimos que mientras durara lo que teníamos, lo haríamos como si cada día fuera el último… Era inevitable, ella moriría… Así que una noche acordamos en vernos en el lugar que nos conocimos; pasaba de la media noche y ahí nos vimos… Sin saber que sería nuestra última noche juntas, ahí fue donde le entregué todo de mí y fui una mujer con ella…

Nagisa agachó la cabeza y suspiró. No por el hecho de lo que Shizuma entregó a Kaori antes que a ella, sino por el hecho de haberse permitido ser feliz para luego perderla y sufrir por ella y el no tenerla nunca más.

Shizuma suspiró y alzó la cabeza.

-Pasaron unos meses… Les di problemas a Shizuru y a Chikane todo este tiempo; buscaba olvidar de las formas incorrectas… Nunca me acerqué a nadie más, pero me la pasaba todas las noches buscando distracciones y bebiendo para a la mañana siguiente sentirme peor que antes… Nagisa, te cuento todo esto además, porque lo que has sido para mí en mi vida desde que te conozco, es incluso más de lo que esperaba cuando conocí a Kaori… Me has salvado de muchas formas, y nunca podré agradecerte por eso… Y por corresponderme, aunque mis sentimientos por ti sean inapropiados…

Nagisa se colgó del cuello de Shizuma y le dio un beso en los labios, apasionado y profundo, pero cargado de sentimientos. Shizuma correspondió el beso de inmediato, sin preámbulos ni dudas. Era la primera vez que oficialmente se besaban dando lugar a que lo que tenían por delante, juntas, era real y justo con ellas mismas después de todo lo que habían atravesado solas.

**000**

El viaje en el yate de visión panorámica había terminado. Chikane ayudó a Himeko a bajar; el yate atracó en una playa a un par de kilómetros de la casa en que las esperaban Shizuma y Nagisa. Por supuesto, Chikane no olvidaba que debía decirle toda la verdad a Himeko acerca de lo que estas personas planeaban con ella y la razón verdadera por la que su madre murió; y si quería ser honesta con esta chica que había tenido que pasar por tanto, debía hacerlo con cautela y delicadeza, después de todo lo último que quería era herirla más.

-¿Nos tomamos algo Himeko? ¿O tienes hambre?

-Sí, quisiera comer rollos de salmón

-Jejeje lo que tú quieras, vamos, conozco un lugar

Himeko puso su mano en el seguro regazo del brazo de Chikane y comenzaron a caminar al mencionado lugar por el andén con vista a la playa. Mientras llegaban solo charlaban, como si la vida solo dependiera de tener este fugaz momento perfecto y feliz, y al llegar a este restaurante de comida marina, subieron al segundo piso en la terraza y se sentaron; comiendo y compartiendo los rollos de salmón ahumado mientras entre risas y charlas se les iba la tarde.

Chikane sacó unos billetes y los dejó en la mesa, tomó a Himeko de la mano y salieron del restaurante. Y el momento había llegado. Ambas se quitaron sus zapatos y calcetines y bajaron a la playa, caminando en la arena tomadas de la mano, llegaron a cierta sección de la playa que al atardecer solo está colmada de parejas sentadas a la orilla disfrutando del atardecer.

-Himeko… ¿Eres feliz a mi lado?

La rubia la miró. Con sus ojos lilas puestos en los ojos cobalto de Chikane se sonrojó y apretó su mano. Asintió sin titubear.

-¿Confiarías en mí, si decido compartir algo contigo?

-Con mi vida, Chikane-chan… Has sido la única que recién conociéndome ha confiado en mí y me ha acompañado y… No tengo manera de agradecerte lo que haces…

-Sí que tienes la manera, Himeko- Sonrió Chikane

Ambas se sentaron, Chikane miró sus manos y luego a Himeko.

-Natsuki te mintió… Por mi culpa

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ese joven… Él decía la verdad; es cierto que es tu prometido

-… No te entiendo… -La expresión de Himeko se tornó a una más angustiada

-Déjame terminar de hablar, por favor… Shizuru, Shizuma y yo somos parte de una Agencia de investigación privada, la llamamos Agencia F.H.H, por nuestros apellidos… Hace un mes más o menos nos llegó la solicitud de investigar un asesinato… El de tu madre… Y por eso te conocimos… Lo que ocurre entre nosotras, sin embargo, es mera coincidencia… Todo esto, la muerte de tu madre ocurrió porque ella no estuvo de acuerdo en tu matrimonio con ese joven… Estamos investigando quien la asesinó ahora mismo

-Pero… Chikane-chan… Entonces él y yo debemos casarnos

-Nada de eso- Chikane disintió –Cuando este caso se resuelva, tendremos pruebas suficientes para poner a la familia Oogami al margen; ahora debo saber si después de lo que te acabo de decir… Piensas seguir confiando en mí

Himeko miró sus rodillas, miró a Chikane y luego desvió la mirada hacia el mar. No podía ignorar el hecho de que los sentimientos de Chikane eran suficientemente genuinos como para decirle toda la verdad de lo que pasaba con ella, así como el compromiso a protegerla y sacarla de una situación tan intensa.

-Chikane-chan… Solo sé una cosa, y es que no quiero estar separada de ti… Y por eso… Sé que lo harás

Chikane asintió con seriedad. Después de dejar ir la tensión de un tema tan importante volvió a sonreír. Abrazó a Himeko y ambas se pusieron en pie. Caminaron unos metros más en la playa hasta volver al andén, ahí tomaron un taxi.

**000**

Estaba por caer la noche; Shizuma y Nagisa estaban aún en la playa, ya usaban ropa más correcta para la fría brisa marina que a esa hora comenzaba a sentirse. Shizuma estaba asomada en la parrilla de asar que habían puesto; la cena debía haber estado al menos puesta en la parrilla hacía más de una hora, pero encender este objeto que parecía haber salido de una caverna, les resultaba difícil en su más complicada manera. Para su suerte en ese momento vieron a Shizuru y a Natsuki llegar.

-¡Natsuki! Por fin- Nagisa suspiró aliviada

-¿Me extrañaste tanto?

-Nada de eso, solo ven y ayúdame a encender esta parrilla

-Ahh… Claro, me extrañaste mucho… -Ironizó Natsuki siguiéndola

Shizuru dejó las cosas de ambas en la entrada y fue con ellas, esperando el problema se resolviera.

-¿Aún no llegan Chikane y Himeko-chan?- Preguntó Shizuru

Shizuma disintió.

-Esperemos que les haya ido bien… -Suspiró con un aire preocupado

-Ya está- Les dijo Natsuki –Shizuma, tu dale un poco de viento a las brasas para que cojan algo de intensidad, pero no mucho, porque lo apagas… Nagisa, ya puedes ir por la carne

-Jejeje gracias Natsuki nee-chan

-Claro, ahora si soy tu "Natsuki nee-chan"- Imitando el tono de voz de Nagisa

-Bueno, no te quejes, mira que nosotras haremos la cena

-Vale, vale…

Nagisa entró a la casa a toda velocidad a buscar la carne. Natsuki tomó las cosas tanto de ella como la de Shizuru, y ambas entraron a la casa. Obviamente podían seleccionar cuartos separados, pero ellas ahora estaban mucho más cercanas que lo que estaban Himeko y Chikane o Shizuma y Nagisa, por lo que tomaron un cuarto juntas en el segundo piso, el cual estaba deshabitado hasta el momento.

-Me preocupa que Himeko haya rechazado a Chikane- Comentó Shizuru mientras desempacaba su ropa

-Himeko es una chica que posee la gentileza de Mandela, Gandhi y la Madre Teresa de Calcuta subidos a nivel 100 en un solo cuerpo; no te preocupes… Una chica así, ahora sé porque Chikane se enamoró de ella

-Suena como si te hubieras fijado en ella bastante, Natsuki

-Ehh… -Natsuki se sonrojó –Pues… Himeko y yo…

-¿Sí?

-Ok, lo diré… Cuando recién la conocí, me gustó… Una vez, en una fiesta de integración de la secundaria hablamos un rato y tal vez por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza salir con ella, pero… Ahh, no sé, ella era tan inocente y optimista, y yo tan impulsiva y testaruda… Sabía que saldría lastimada si salía conmigo, así que decidí que pasáramos solo por amigas

-Oh, ya entiendo… Me alegra, porque no tendría a mi Natsuki ahora mismo de no ser así

-Baka… -Natsuki sonrió

Mientras tanto, Chikane y Himeko llegaron. Shizuma miró seriamente a Chikane, la peli azul sonrió y asintió; Shizuma suspiró. Por supuesto Himeko fue con Nagisa, y entre susurros y palabras bajas, una muy feliz Nagisa dio un brinco triunfal, llevó a Himeko dentro de la casa dejando a las dos tachi a solas.

-¿Cómo reaccionó?- Preguntó Shizuma

-Dijo que confiaría en mí… Estoy feliz, Shizuma… Creí que iba a perderla, pero no sabía la clase de chica con la que estoy, es que Himeko es… Perfecta…

-Nagisa es mejor, Chikane- Le sonrió Shizuma

-No discutiremos por eso, no tendría caso Jajaja

-Tienes razón Jajaja

Natsuki y Shizuru bajaron al momento que Nagisa estaba hablando con Himeko junto al comedor; enseguida Natsuki se acercó a ellas. Segundos después volteó a ver a Shizuru sonriendo, le asintió; la expresión de Shizuru se relajó notablemente, salió a encontrarse con sus amigas afuera en tanto ellas terminaban de discutir lo que sea que hablaran.

Un pie derecho para unas merecidas vacaciones de verano. Y por supuesto, el trabajo no terminaba, por lo que este era el comienzo del fin; solo el tiempo definirá que final tendrían.

**BUEN DÍA, LECTORES!**

**Antes que nada, disculparme por mi ausencia en este último mes, publiqué muy poco debido a una calamidad del demonio que me ocurrió en Diciembre, tuve un accidente y terminé con mi mano izquierda atravesada por un bolígrafo, estuve en incapacidad y ahora que me recuperé voy a des atrasarme por completo de los dos fics.**

**Por lo demás, actualizaré con cierta frecuencia ya que he recuperado mi PC, eso me facilita muchas cosas (lo tenía en una casa de empeño).**

**Salu2!**


End file.
